Last Friday Night
by LilVampireKitten
Summary: McKinley New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers are both homes to some of the toughest kids in Ohio. What happens when two of their members hook up at a party? BadBoy!Klaine! Smut! Violence! Fun! XD
1. Last Friday Night

**McKinley and Dalton are both homes to some of the toughest kids in Ohio. What happens when two of their members hook up at a party? **

**Chapter One: Last Friday Night! **

' You coming to the party tonight Kurt?'

Kurt Hummel looked up, taking a long drag of his cigarette and fixing his friend with a look of disbelief, as he blew out the smoke. He and Noah Puckerman were stood beneath the bleachers, relishing in the last cigarette before they were forced to return inside to attend glee club.

Kurt and Noah were too of the bad asses at McKinley High School in Lima, a school that was renowned for being home to some of the toughest and most out of control students in the county, level on first place with only one other school. Sure, most of the students were actually rather well behaved, but there were a fair few who had pushed the boundaries on good behaviour since freshman year. Because of their bad behaviour, the school board and PTA had designed the Glee Club, a method of channelling their bad attitudes into music or something that barely any of them really understood.

Kurt took another drag of his cigarette, holding in the smoke.

' Of course I'm fucking going' he replied, blowing out the smoke as he spoke, dropping the butt to the floor and stamping it out with his Doc Martins. Puck chuckled, punching in him in the arm and flicking his own cigarette butt onto the ground.

' Gonna get laid?' the Mohawk teen asked with a grin as they stalked across the yard, the last bell sounding and students already beginning to flood out of the front doors, parting like the red sea for the two boys as they went the opposite way.

' Would you expect any less of me?' Kurt smirked as they walked the hallways like they owned the place, heading for the choir room where they were required to go every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for compulsory glee club meetings.

Most of the club were already there by the time they got there, and Santana quickly patted the seats beside her and her best friend Brittany in the back row, where they always sat. The Latina goddess and blonde bombshell were two of Kurt and Puck's partners in crime, usually joining them in their lesson skipping, smoking sessions, but this time they had more important things to do.

Kurt threw himself into a seat, smiling when Brittany leant over to kiss his cheek affectionately, nodding at his brother sat in the middle row, his long legs stretched out in front of him, reaching right into the front row. Finn Hudson was Kurt's stepbrother, though they had reached such an understanding and emotional bond – though neither would ever admit it – that they willingly dropped the word "step". Their parents had gotten together after Finn had stepped in to help Kurt fight off some bullies and both of them were sent to the principal's office for beating the shit out of the boys. They had since gotten married, only a few months previously, and suddenly the Hummel-Hudson's had become an unstoppable force.

Kurt's ears perked up as Puck leant over to speak to Santana on his other side, Brittany practically climbing into his lap to listen to.

' Did you get the stuff?'

Santana grinned, nodding. ' Yep, me and Britt had to make-out in front of them for a full five minutes, with a bit of added groping, but we got what we wanted for tonight, you game Porcelain?'

' When am I not game Lopez?' Kurt scoffed, arm snaking around the back of Brittany's chair. She squealed happily.

' Yay! Can I come to yours after glee so you can do my hair the way I like?' the blonde asked excitedly.

' Of course you can boo'

Their conversation was promptly shushed as their teacher Mr. Schuester, the only teacher willing to teach the group of out of control teachers and who was actually able to form some form of bond with them, came in, rolling his eyes as Rachel Berry chattered in his ear, the diva probably insisting on different songs that would be "good for my voice", huffing when Mr. Schuester sent her to sit down.

' Okay everyone! I have good news and questionable news!' he announced, clapping his hands happily and beaming at the indifferent faces of the majority of twelve teenagers. ' The good news first I think. I have just been speaking with Principal Figgins about the club and he has finally agreed to allow you all to compete this year!'

Rachel squealed in the front row, and even some of the others looked relatively excited at the news. Until now, the New Directions had been considered "not worthy" of privilege of competing in sectionals, regionals and finally nationals, a fact that had greatly annoyed the teens to no end, usually ending in tantrums and the occasional damaged property. It had been happening for two years straight, since they were formed early into their freshman year.

' What's different this year Mr. Schue?' Artie Abrams asked.

' Ah, now that leads me to my questionable news, questionable because I'm not sure how you'll react to it' Mr. Schue said, looking slightly nervous now. ' Principal Figgins has made arrangements, you are allowed to compete but you must join forces with another glee club to do so…'

' What?' Tina Cohen-Chang gasped. ' Why?'

' Principal Figgins says it will be a method of bonding with other teenagers in the same sort of situation as you…thus teenagers who have misbehaved and have been placed into a glee club in an attempt to reform them before college, and also to teach you about respecting others. Principal Figgins thinks it will really help with your reformation into well-behaved citizens for when you leave here for college or jobs'

Kurt rolled his eyes and knew that half of the others would be doing the same. Principal Figgins had been trying methods of reforming them all multiple times since freshman year, none of which had done much good. His attempts had been amusing at first, now they were just getting pathetic.

' Who are we "bonding" with?' Finn asked.

' The Warblers from Dalton Academy'

* * *

><p>' Do we even know whose party this is?' Blaine Anderson asked from the back seat his friend's crimson Mercedes tore down the road, taking the corners at a reckless speed that threw all of its occupants into each other. ' If we ever get there!'<p>

' My driving is perfect, shut your fucking moaning Blaine!' Thad Harwood snapped from the front seat, the other boys snickering at his annoyance. ' And of course we don't know whose party it is! It's in Lima! Who do we know that lives in Lima?'

' I dunno, but apparently the girls are really easy around here' Wes Montgomery said excitedly from the front passenger seat, turning in his seat to look at the four other boys crammed into the back seat, smirking at their uncomfortable looks. Three of them glared at him. ' I know you three are gay, but for me, Thad and David, it's great!'

' Yeah and for Nick and Jeff, they can just suck face all night once everyone's drunk and won't notice, I however have to find another gay guy at this party in Lima, Ohio for entertainment tonight!' Blaine huffed, scowling at the Nick's hand high on Jeff's thigh where they sat in the middle of the too small seat.

Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff had been driving for almost an hour now, away from their homes in Westerville, to attend a party Wes and David had heard about on the grapevine AKA facebook. Students of Dalton Academy for boys, a private school where rich parents dumped their out of control teenage boys when other private schools were tired of dealing with them, the five boys were some of the worse, dubbed the princes of Dalton by most of the students as they prowled the halls with too much self-confidence exuding from every orifice.

They too had been told by their teacher that day that they had a chance of competing with their glee club, the Warblers, that year, if they were willing to agree to teaming up with the New Directions, the glee club from McKinley High School, a public school in the heart of Lima, known to consist of some of the worse behaved students in the county. The Warblers had been thrilled, agreeing immediately with the prospect of meeting and winding up the new group of bad asses.

The Warblers had been in place for generations of alumni, and Dalton was famous amongst the rich world for its ability to reform even the toughest of cases, for the right price of course, be it through its sports teams, no tolerance policies or even its art programs, which included the Warblers, the school glee club where the worse cases were sent to "heal through music". Blaine Anderson and his friends were some of these boys and were headed towards the town of Lima for the sole purpose of getting away from their "healing". They were famous around school, but that didn't mean they didn't need to get away from stardom for a while.

Thad pulled into a space on the street outside the surprisingly large house, its wide front lawn already home to many partiers, either making out, drinking, throwing up or already passed out. Blaine was sure he even saw a couple in the back seat of a rather viciously rocking car as they passed it, sauntering up the driveway and into the house like they owned the place. Heads turned towards the strangers as they entered, but nobody turned them away as they all headed for one of the dozen of so kegs that filled the house. It was Friday night, they had nowhere to be tomorrow, and the boys had all resigned themselves to the fact that they would be staying the night in this strange house, or, hopefully not, the car. Thad had insisted that even if they had to get a hotel, he would not be the only one sober.

The party was crazy, one room pounding with music from huge speakers, all the furniture moved out to make way for the make-shift dance floor where dozens upon dozens of bodies were grinding up against each other, every other room downstairs was filled with partiers, all drinking a variety of drinks, spilling out into the garden where the pool already held many drunk, stupid partiers who had fallen in or decided to go swimming, and by only an hour there, after downing a beer and six shots each in the first ten minutes, the Warbler boys had joined in the fun.

Blaine leant against the wall, trying to focus on Nick and Jeff, grinding rather perversely on the dance floor amongst the other bodies, nobody giving them a second look as they kissed each other hungrily. Blaine was drunk, he knew that for certain, luckily he was in what Wes liked to call, his early stages of drunk, when he could still function, later on there was no telling what he might do.

Blowing out the smoke from his cigarette – he was a social smoker, only smoking when he was drunk and couldn't care less about the tar building in his lungs – he looked around the room, surveying it for anyone worth flirting with.

Back at Dalton, Blaine would have his pick of gay guys to lure into a back room somewhere, but here in Lima, it was full of closeted gays who insisted on finding a drunken girl to go at it with, close their eyes to pretend that they weren't feelings breasts, just to prove that they weren't gay. It was disturbing and down right unfair.

He sighed, kicking away from the wall and walking slightly unsteadily towards the kitchen, brushing off a few girls who tried to latch on to him or fluttered their eyelashes at him as he went. He grabbed a shot off the sideboard, downing it quickly and reaching for another, downing that as well and looking round the room at the same time.

That was when he spotted him. A sight that made him almost choke on the burning shot that had lost his burn with how many he'd had already.

The boy was slender, around his own height, with brown hair carefully styled into a messy I-just-had-sex look and bright blue eyes, slightly glazed by the amount of alcohol obviously in his system. He was gorgeous, dressed in a plain black t-shirt beneath a black waistcoat and with the tightest black jeans Blaine had ever seen, hugging every curve of his long legs until they reached his perfectly round ass, which swayed to the music as he stood talking and giggling with a blonde girl.

Blaine's knees almost buckled as the blonde whispered something in the boy's ear and suddenly he was turning to look at him, flashing him a sultry smile that caused Blaine to reach for another shot, otherwise he was sure he would drop to his knees and beg to fuck the boy.

The boy with the big blue, perfect eyes and the perfect pale white skin.

The boy with the perfect ass.

The boy whose perfect ass was sauntering over to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt let his eyes take in the boy as he made his way over to him. He was dressed in tight red jeans and an even tighter black top, his black curly hair messy but styled back with gel and his hazel eyes glazed with alcohol and what Kurt knew to be lust. He was gorgeous and Kurt certainly wasn't expecting it when Brittany pointing out that he was checking him out across the room. The boy looked like a stereotypically straight guy, minus the red jeans, but if he was gay, Kurt definitely wasn't going to complain.<p>

' Hi' he said as he reached the boy, finally looking away from the obvious toned chest beneath his top to look at him. They were the same height but he found he didn't mind that. All the other guys he had dated and hooked up with had been taller than him, this boy was even a few centimetres shorter than him. It was endearingly sexy.

' Hey bright eyes'

Kurt grinned, reaching past the boy for two shot glasses full of bright green liquid, which he was sure was something mixed with something else. He held one out to him, holding the other to his lips and letting his tongue run along the rim. A smirk curved the boy's lips and he quickly downed the shot, Kurt following seconds after, taking both the glasses and sliding them away from him, leaning back against the sideboard and eyeing him.

' I haven't seen you in Lima before' Kurt said, pondering in his head what move to make, but all his blurry head was telling him was to drink more and eventually fuck the guy. He would have to go by instinct on this one. ' New in town?'

' Nah, my friends and I drove down when we heard a party was on, we liked the idea of getting pissed after another whole week of fucking school' the boy shrugged.

' Ah, I know the feeling, I've had enough of fucking school, which is why Britt and I downed a bottle of wine as we were heading home today' Kurt sighed melodramatically, giving the boy a wink. He held out his hand. ' I'm Kurt, and you are?'

' Blaine' the boy replied, taking his hand and lifting it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Kurt laughed.

' Quite the charmer Blaine'

' Only for gorgeous boys in skin tight jeans' Blaine purred, leaning forward slightly. Kurt hummed happily. ' So you from Lima?'

' Yep, fucking dump, you?'

' Westerville, another fucking dump'

Kurt gaped. ' Are you kidding? Isn't Westerville full of rich guys?'

' Yeah but it's still a fucking dump' Blaine said, pulling a face. Kurt grinned, stepping forward so their bodies were only inches apart, grinning even wider when Blaine automatically placed his hand on his hip. ' I should move to Lima, seems like more fun' he murmured, squeezing Kurt's hip and tugging him even closer. Kurt's eyes flashes with excitement, pressing a hand to Blaine's toned chest to stop him.

' You want fun? Come on' he said, taking his hand and promptly dragging him from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Blaine raised an eyebrow as they stumbled past the stairs to the more private upstairs rooms where he was sure Nick and Jeff would soon disappear to, Kurt gesturing for his blonde friend, who had been surrounded by about half a dozen straight guys, to follow him as he pulled Blaine outside and over to a boy lying back on a pool side chair, a girl in hot pants on top of him. Kurt kicked the chair.<p>

' Get lost' he told the girl, who simply shrugged and ran off to find someone else to make out with. The boy on the chair glared at him. ' She was a whore, there are like fifty more of her at this party, but only one of me'

The boy with the Mohawk chuckled, sitting up on his elbows and eyeing Blaine behind Kurt, who had lost interest in what was happening and instead decided to stare at Kurt's ass for a while.

' Found yourself a toy for the night then Kurt?' he grinned.

Kurt ignored him, turning and directing Blaine to sit down on another of the deck chairs, sliding into his lap, not that Blaine minded, circling his arms round his waist to rest of his thighs. ' Noah, this is Blaine, Blaine, this douche bag is Noah'

' Hey! It's Puck! For fuck's sake Hummel!' Puck exclaimed at the same time the blonde friend of Kurt's reappeared with another beautiful Latina girl, who eyed Blaine before smirking and kicking Puck's legs off the chair so she could sit down as well.

' This is fun?' Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear, kneading his thighs, his rubbing thumbs getting closer to the insides of his legs with every movement. A small shiver went down Kurt's spine but he ignored it, turning to look at him. Behind him the Latina girl had reached into her cleavage and retrieved something Blaine recognised instantly. ' Ah! I get it…yeah that's fun'

Kurt giggled, manoeuvring Blaine so he could sit back against the sloped back of the chair, sliding off of him to sit beside his legs, smiling at the small groan of disappointment that left Blaine's lips as he did so, slipping a hand down his leg to rest very close to his crotch as the girl behind him lit the joint, taking a long drag before passing it to Puck.

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's as he took the joint from Brittany, who had already started giggling, though that could have been the alcohol, putting it between his lips and sucking, closing his eyes as he let the toxins engulf him. He handed it to Blaine, who did the same, reaching over to hand it back to the Latina girl he still hadn't been introduced to and holding the smoke in as long as possible before releasing it.

The next thing he knew Kurt had swooped down, crashing their lips together hard.

Whatever happened next would later come back to both of them as flashbacks of a great night as the drunk and high boys moved around the house, the party pounding around them in a blur of colours and flashing lights and loud music, mixed with grinding hips and searching tongues.

After the kiss, the next clear thing Blaine knew was being pulled up the stairs, moving around passed out or dry humping couples as Kurt led him by the hand to the top floor of the trashed house, the party winding down as most of its guests started passing out or hooking up, though the music was still pumping and half the still conscious guests were either drawing on their friends faces or dancing, all of them still drinking. It was getting light outside, but that was the only clear indication of the time since the only visible clock in the place was lying smashed on the floor after someone – Blaine was pretty sure it was David – had thrown a beer bottle at it.

Blaine was snapped of his reverie over how he got to this point in time by a sharp shriek and a quick apology, followed by a slamming door and the sound of Kurt's bell-like giggle as he pulled Blaine further along the corridor, cheering in triumph as he swung open a door to what looked like a well made up guest room that was completely empty.

' Eager are we?' Blaine grinned as Kurt yanked him inside, slamming the door behind and pressing him up against it, smashing their bodies together so Blaine's already half hard cock ground against Kurt's own, making them both moan.

' I want you to fuck me as hard as you can' Kurt purred in Blaine's ear and Blaine groaned, half laughing at the obvious film quote moderation, half whimpering as Kurt ground their hips together again. He growled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and lifting him up, crossing the room in quick strides and dumping Kurt onto the bed, covering him quickly with his body and crashing their lips together, Kurt's legs instantly wrapping around his waist, but the kiss didn't last long.

Blaine pulled away, much to Kurt's annoyance, standing up and looking down at the flushed boy lying on the bed, legs loosely wrapped his legs still. Kurt seemed to notice his staring gaze, spreading out his arms and arching his back, clutching at the sheets as he tightened his legs, trying to drag Blaine back to him.

' Uh uh, don't be bad, naughty boys get punished' Blaine growled and Kurt was quickly sitting up, looking up at him with large eyes.

' Have I been a bad boy?' he said, sticking out his bottom lip, running his tongue along it. Blaine moaned softly.

' A very bad boy, you know you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach' he said huskily, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Kurt's hair. ' Now I wonder what you could do that might settle your stomach? What could you put in your mouth?'

Kurt's eyes shone as he reached up and his nimble fingers clumsily unbuckled his belt, drawing down his zipper and popping the button. Blaine smirked as Kurt pulled his jeans down, then his boxers, his eyes lighting up in obvious amazement as they took in Blaine's almost completely hard cock as it was freed from its prison. He wasted no time, looking up at Blaine as he licked one long stripe up the underside.

Blaine groaned, head falling back for a moment, as Kurt's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and his tongue licked up and down it like an ice cream. He looked back down, eyes dark with lust, as Kurt slowly sucking on the head.

' I said in your mouth, don't play with your food Kurt' he told, amazed that he could still form a sentence with Kurt's tongue dancing over his cock. Kurt smirked, then engulfed the cock in his hand with his hot, wet mouth, taking in as much as possible, sucking hard. Blaine moaned, gasping in his intoxicated haze as Kurt looked up at him, eyes shining even brighter with lust. He tugged him off. ' Okay…yeah…I have to fuck you now' he decided.

Kurt practically squealed in excitement, licking one last stripe up the underside of Blaine's cock before scrambling up the bed, unbuttoning his waistcoat and throwing it to the side. Blaine chuckled, kicking off his jeans and boxers and crawling up the bed as well, covering his body was his own again, kissing him hard. Kurt moaned as Blaine's fingers awkwardly unfastened his skinny jeans and tugged his t-shirt off, throwing that to the floor as well, his jeans soon joining them. Blaine stopped, staring down at him.

' Commando huh?'

Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck to tangle his fingers into his curly hair, completely free of the gel now. ' It's like this was meant to be' he said with a wink, pulling him down for another kiss, whimpering into it as Blaine finally pressed their naked bodies flush against each other, their hard cocks sliding together erotically.

Blaine almost got lost in the kiss, barely remembering that he had a job to do. He pulled back from the kiss for just a moment, their lips brushing together as he spoke.

' We need lube…and a condom'

Kurt shook his head. ' I get tested regularly, I'm clean, you?'

' I'm clean'

' No need for a condom then is there?' Kurt grinned.

Blaine smirked back, shrugging. ' Lube?'

' In the pocket of my jeans' Kurt gasped, letting him go so the curly haired boy could crawl over to the side of the bed, admiring the lean muscles and curve of his ass as he reached for his abandoned jeans, pulling out a small bottle of lube and scrambled back onto the bed, almost slipping off and making Kurt giggle madly. ' That was funny!'

Blaine growled, practically jumping on him and kissing him hard, covering his fingers with the lube blindly, surprised that he was actually completed the task. Kurt squeaked in surprise as he slipped a finger inside him, the squeak becoming a moan as Blaine curled his fingers to stroke his prostrate. Blaine grinned, working in a second finger and soon a third, working the slender boy beneath him open, until he was whimpered and squirming beneath him, clutching at the sheets and clenching around his fingers.

' Oh my God Blaine! Just fuck me already!' he suddenly screamed when Blaine thrust his fingers hard against his prostrate.

Blaine nodded, pulling his fingers out, kissing him when he whined at the emptiness. He knelt back for a moment, looking down at the boy on the bed, his lips bright red from hard kisses and from sucking his cock, his pupils wide and blown out from the weed and lust. Kurt seemed to notice Blaine's study of him, stretching out, bucking his hips up towards him and crooking his finger, beckoning him.

' You'll be the death of me' Blaine grinned, patting his thigh. ' On your knees baby'

Kurt moaned at his growling command, rolling onto his stomach and pushing up onto his hands and knees, pressing his ass back against Blaine, his hard cock slipping against his cheeks. Blaine smirked, sliding a hand over his ass and lifting it, suddenly bringing it down with a resounding slap. Kurt moaned and he did it again.

' Please…please…fuck me…fuck me hard' Kurt groaned. Blaine didn't waste any more time, coating his hard cock in lube and lining up to Kurt's open entrance. Both of them moaned loudly as he pushed in, not stopping until he was completely engulfed by Kurt's hot ass. He waited only a few short moments for Kurt to adjust, his drunken state still telling him to do so, before pulling out and thrusting back in again.

Kurt screamed, his arms buckling and falling onto his elbows as Blaine began relentlessly thrusting into him, the sound of moans and grunts, and skin hitting skin.

' Oh God…you're so fucking tight' Blaine groaned, throwing his head back and pounding into him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, though neither of them noticed, Kurt practically screaming with every thrust, gripping the sheets.

' Harder…fuck, faster Blaine…ah…oh God Blaine!' he moaned, clenching his ass around Blaine's large cock, reaching for his own cock, laughing when Blaine slapped his hand away, wrapping his own fingers around his cock and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Kurt screamed as he drove into his prostrate. ' Talk to me…ah…fuck…talk to me Blaine…'

' You like that baby? You like me pounding your hot ass?' Blaine growled, lifting his hand to smack his ass again.

' Oh God…hold…hold on…stop…' Kurt suddenly gasped and Blaine came to a sloppy stop, almost falling over as dizziness hit him. ' I want to be on top'

Blaine didn't need anymore encouragement than that, pulling out of him and rolling to sit back against the headboard, Kurt quickly straddling him and sitting back down on his cock, not waiting before starting to bounce up and down, Blaine's hands gripping his hips again and helping him.

' Fuck…you look so hot…you like my cock baby? You like having a big cock filling your tight ass don't you?' he groaned.

Kurt moaned, high pitched and needy. ' Fuck…harder…'

Blaine thrust his hips up to meet his, his hand wrapping around his cock again, pumping him. He could feel his orgasm coming fast, letting go of Kurt's hip to around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss, thrusting up one last time, the hot coil in stomach snapping and he came deep into Kurt's ass, the warmth and feeling of his lover coming inside him pushing Kurt over the edge and he screamed into Blaine's mouth as he came between them, cum splattering across both their stomachs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine remembered briefly waking up to the sound of someone calling someone's name and his head pounding. He cracked his eyes open long enough watch the slender boy in his arms roll out of the bed, pulling on his clothes and scribbling something down on a piece of paper, tucking it into Blaine's own jeans before returning to the bed, only to press a hard kiss to his dry lips, pulling away before Blaine could pull him back into the bed. Then he was gone and Blaine passed out again.<p>

He woke up a few hours later, dragging himself out of bed and getting dressed again, stumbling out of the room to find his friends, frowning at the feeling of something in his pocket. It was a piece of paper with cursive writing on it.

Kurt – 07652236709

_Call me if you want to do that again ;) _

Blaine grinned. Life was good.

However things were about to get a bit more complicated.

* * *

><p>AN I DO NOT support smoking, the use of cannabis, unprotected sex or sex with strangers whilst drunk and high, it just fit in with the story. Each to their own, I never judge people's decisions to their face, but I don't support any of the above!

Hope you like it!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	2. Complicated

**Chapter Two: Complicated**

Kurt curled up in bed for most of the weekend with the excuse that he was resting up for a hard week of school, getting up only to smoke out his window and check facebook, pulling faces at the pictures from last Friday night, grinning at the many photos of different people's pages of him and the curly haired boy he had spent an amazing night with. Blaine. Nobody knew him or his friends at the party and he obviously hadn't seen the photos, because he wasn't tagged in any of them.

He didn't expect a call. He'd only left the number just in case Blaine wanted another night like that. Not for a relationship. He didn't need a relationship.

On Monday morning, he rolled out of bed and left his house in his Navigator, heading straight for the space behind the bleachers to meet Puck, Santana and Brittany, all lounging beneath them, cigarettes already in hand.

' S'up bitches!' he exclaimed, lighting up his own, a spring in his step as he sauntered over.

' Hi Kurtie!' Brittany exclaimed.

' Hey Porcelain, you recovered from Friday night?' Santana grinned. He winked at her.

' Nobody can recover from a fuck that good Lopez' he chuckled, collapsing onto the abandoned couch between the two girls, eyeing Puck where he was watching the girl's track team practice. ' Oi perv! Come talk to us'

' I'm not a perv, I'm a visionary' Puck grinned. ' That Dalton lot are coming today aren't they?'

' Yep, and it's a boy's school so bad luck there Puckerman' Santana sneered. Puck glared at her.

' How are we going to mess with the posh guys then?' Kurt asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. ' They sound like they're a bunch of terrors like us'

' I say Kurt has dolphin sex with the leader and then we can mani…manip…'

' Manipulate?'

' Yeah! Manipulate them all!' Brittany exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. Suddenly her face fell, becoming stern. ' Oh, I heard something important over the weekend'

Kurt frowned, looking at his blonde friend in interest. Even Puck stopped staring at the track team to pay attention. Past events had taught them all that it was very important if Brittany remembered something that made her face scrunch like that. She was usually the happiest person in the school, a characteristic that had drawn Kurt to her in his freshman year.

' What is it babe?' Santana asked, reaching across Kurt's lap to squeeze her hand.

' I heard that Karofsky and Azimio are looking to "take the fag down a peg", now I'm sure what that means but it doesn't sound nice so I thought I'd warn you because I don't want you to get hurt Kurtie' the blonde said, pouting. Puck laughed, moving away from the bleachers.

' I'd like to see them try' he scoffed, flicking out his cigarette and pulling out a pack of tic tacs. The teachers hated it if you came into their classroom smelling like smoke. ' We got your back bro'

Kurt rolled his eyes, stomping out his own cigarette and accepting a handful of tic tacs. ' I can take care of myself, you forget that I can kick above my head in my doc martins' he chuckled, winking and jumping up from the couch. ' Come on, we'd better get to class, don't want to get detention and miss the arrival of the posh tots from Dalton'

* * *

><p>Kurt would never admit it, but he hadn't always been the way he was now. He didn't use to smoke or take the occasional joint, he certainly didn't use to sleep with people – that he had only started that the year before with his first boyfriend – and he definitely didn't use to hang out with the people he did now.<p>

He entered high school a hopeful and innocent boy dressed in a flamboyant outfit, then into the first few months he had been slushied, locker slammed and thrown into dumpsters so much that he snapped and punched someone right in the face when they called him a fag.

_Karofsky towered over him as he stalked past, looking down at him with a glare that only showed disgust and hatred. Kurt thought he would get used to the looks, they had been aimed at him for so long now that he was starting to get really annoyed by them. He knew he didn't deserve this. He hadn't even come out yet but he'd stepped into the school and had been immediately been labelled._

_Kurt stopped in his tracks when he heard Karofsky hissing voice._

_' Fag'_

_Something inside Kurt snapped and he whirled around, chasing after the football player._

_' Hey!' he yelled, making the other students around him. Karofsky turned but Kurt didn't give him a chance to reply, swinging his fist like father had taught him and smashing his clenched fist into the larger boy's jaw._

_Karofsky staggered backwards from the force but something told Kurt that it wasn't enough, he lifted his knee, slamming his foot into his stomach and sending him sprawling onto his back, groaning in pain and clutching at his stomach, his nose and lip bleeding where Kurt had punched him._

_' You think you can just call me a fag and get away with it!' Kurt yelled, it was his turn to tower over the boy and he loved it. ' Yes, I'm a fucking fag! If you've got a problem with that then you can either grow some fucking balls and get over it or you can the same treatment every day until you do!'_

_Karofsky had been speechless, but apparently the teachers considered punching someone more important than throwing someone into lockers and dumpsters for months and weren't as speechless._

_' Hummel!' one of his science teachers shouted, striding down the hallway and taking in the scene, stunned by the sight of the smaller boy standing over the much larger football player, clutching his stomach and jaw, his face bleeding. Kurt hadn't struggled as he was led away, a smirk on his face, catching the eye of a tall boy with a Mohawk watching with a smirk of his own. He nodded his appreciation._

Kurt had been suspended for a week after his run in with Karofsky, though his father did argue that the boy had bullied Kurt for months. It was only when Kurt showed them all the bruises on his back from so many locker slams and dumpster dives that they suspended Karofsky for a week as well. Kurt had returned to the school with a reputation, teaming up with Puck quickly into his first day back and the rest was history. Santana and Brittany had soon befriended them and Karofsky had never forgiven Kurt for making a fool out of him in front of half the school. Apparently the whole thing had been filmed and Santana and Puck took more joy than they should from watching it again and again on youtube.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt – the gorgeous boy who had given him the best night of his life, only half of which he could remember through a drunken haze. Apparently the other guys had had a good time as well but he wasn't really interested in listening to their reminiscing of the night, instead sticking to his dorm room for most of the weekend, recovering from his hangover and staring at the number on the small slip of paper now stuck to the screen of laptop, wondering if he should call.<p>

He knew Kurt didn't expect him to, but just the thought of the boy's liquid gold voice got Blaine hot under the collar, distracting him to no end and almost landing him in detention by the end of Monday morning, something he wanted to avoid if he still wanted to join the rest of the Warblers on their trip down to McKinley High School to meet their new "sister glee club".

The boys were excited at the prospect of primarily meeting public school girls and messing with the glee club. They resented the need for them to "bond" with another glee club just for the chance to go to competitions, not that the seventeen boys were very interested in competing, glee club was mostly a way for them to cut loose and hang out for a few hours three days a week, but the idea of competing to win was too much to forget about. The boys all came from rich families and the desire to win was strong in their bloodlines.

' Blaine!'

Blaine jumped, looking up at Wes across the table, scowling at his and the other boys' laughter. Wes rolled his eyes at him, snatching his phone from him and looking at the pictures he had been looking at. Only the day before had he discovered photographs on his phone of the party, which included many photos of Kurt and him, and other people he didn't know the names of but remembered that they were the ones who gave him the joint. The one he was lingering on was one of Kurt dancing in the middle of the room, a picture Blaine had obviously taken before joining him.

' Dude, you got it bad' Wes laughed, showing David the photo.

Blaine snatched his phone back, shoving it back into his blazer pocket. ' It's not my fault!' he protested. They both fixed him with a look.

' Really?' David scoffed.

Blaine groaned, dropping his head into his arms on the lunch table. ' He was so good at sucking cock'

The other guys stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Blaine glared at them all, pushing his tray away from him, towards Wes, and standing up, storming away from the table. His friends called after him, still laughing, but he ignored them, stalking outside and kicking a trashcan.

He wasn't the type to get hung up on a guy, and he knew it was only for sex. But it was such good sex.

' Blaine!'

' Fuck off' he growled, not even looking round at one of the Warbler jogging over.

' Aw don't be like that Blaine, I just wanted to see if you were okay' Sebastian Smythe purred, reaching him and touching his bicep.

' I'm fine, fuck off' Blaine snapped.

' Or…I could make you feel better?'

Sebastian Smythe was new at Dalton and since his arrival, had constantly flirted with Blaine. They had hooked a few times, though Sebastian had gotten too clingy before they had a chance to properly sleep together and Blaine had ended it. He glared at the taller boy.

' We've already done this Sebastian, you want a relationship, I don't, get over it…'

' Oh come on! I could make you forget about this Kurt guy' Sebastian grinned, reaching for his belt. Blaine shook his head. ' Why not? I can be so much better at sucking your cock than that guy!'

' Sebastian stop it! I'm not in the mood for your jealousy, you really need to get over it, otherwise I'm gonna smack you and neither of us want that'

Sebastian huffed, folding his arms across his chest. ' Fine, but if you ever want to forget about this Kurt guy then I can get Andrew to disappear for the night'

Blaine rolled his eyes, watching the brunette stalk off. He didn't want a relationship; he wasn't a relationship guy, not since Jeremiah.

Pushing the thoughts of Jeremiah out of his head, he stalked back inside, heading for his next lesson. He would be early, but it was better than returning to the canteen and getting laughed at. He attempted to push Kurt out of his mind as well, sighing at the popping thought of his voice. Maybe one blowjob from Sebastian couldn't hurt?

Dalton finished an hour before McKinley, since they started at eight, an hour earlier than the public school, and straight after their lessons, the seventeen Warblers were herded into a mini bus and set off on the hour long journey towards Lima, ignoring their chaperone's rule of no smoking on the bus and a few of them opening the window, lit cigarettes in their mouths as they sang along to songs blasting from Trent's Iphone, yelling out the dirtier lyrics much to the chagrin of Mr. Rowley.

They all pulled faces as they parked up in the parking lot of McKinley High School, looking across at the old brick building, students starting to spill out as the last bell rang, calling for the start of all after school clubs. They could see football players coming out, pushing weaker students out of the way as they went, glaring at the posh school bus as the boys in their uniforms climbed out, sneering at them. Mr. Rowley seemed to notice the Warblers tense under the sneers, shepherding them into the school.

' Well isn't this the Ritz?' Nick laughed as they walked down the corridor, eyeing the dented lockers, some smeared with graffiti and the broken glass of a classroom door. The trophy case was full of trophies for hockey, football, swimming and mostly cheerleading, not as big as the Dalton case Johnny enjoyed pointing out.

' This is gonna suck' Jeff sighed, pushing his hand through his hair nervously. Jeff had been to a public high school before and ending up in hospital because of it. The other guys all knew this, forming a protective perimeter around him, Nick slipping an arm round his shoulders reassuringly.

' Here we are!' Mr. Rowley announced, stopping before going through a door. ' Now remember boys, be polite and well mannered, and best behaviour, we are guests in this school and you all know how to act as guests…'

' Cut the crap Rowley, we know, let's just go in' Blaine snapped. His teacher frowned at him but let it go, the last thing he wanted to do was start an argument with Blaine when he was in leader mode, his control over the rest of the boys obvious by their smirks and other reactions to his words, especially when he was in a bad mood. Instead he turned and knocked lightly on the door, leading the boys inside.

* * *

><p>Brittany gasped, nudging Kurt excitedly. ' Kurtie, Kurtie, isn't that Blaine?'<p>

Kurt looked up at the group of uniformed boys filing in, looking unhappy at being in a strange school, holding themselves in a way that made them appear threatening. It was working to an extent, Kurt could instantly tell that these weren't guys to mess with, but that wasn't what he concentrated on.

Blaine was here. Blaine from the party. Blaine who he'd had sex with. Really good sex. Who he'd given his number to. Was this good or bad?

Santana seemed to think it was a good thing, smirking widely at the sight of the curly haired boy, more gel in his hair than before, dressed in the blue and red uniform of Dalton Academy. He hadn't noticed Kurt yet, glaring as his teacher shook Mr. Schuester's hand warmly, but his friends seemed to, a tall Asian grinning widely, nudging a dark skinned boy beside him, who in turn nudged a smaller blonde.

' Right! New Directions, let us welcome our guests, the Dalton Academy Warblers!' Mr. Schuester exclaimed. ' Hopefully with our combined efforts, we'll be shared a victory at sectionals, regionals and finally nationals with them!'

' What are Warblers?' Brittany asked Santana loudly. ' It sounds like a bird, is it a bird?'

Blaine frowned at the familiar voice, cheery yet a bit faraway, like the owner was in a daze, his hazel eyes widening at the sight of the blonde from the party, his gaze shifting to meet the blue orbs of the boy beside him, his jaw dropping.

' Holy crap!'

Kurt grinned but didn't say anything, eyes fixed on, not shifting back to their teachers, who had ignored Brittany's comment and Blaine's outburst, as they continued enthusiastically, much too enthusiastically for the teachers of uncontrollable teenagers who didn't seem to care at all. The Warblers looked around the choir room with something that appeared to be distaste, and the New Directions members studied them with something that appeared to be contempt, taking in their matching uniforms and high class looks. Oh yes, there was chemistry straight away.

' Now we expect you all to be on your best behaviours when in glee club together and when competing. We're going to be a big team of twenty-nine members, thirty if Miss Fabray comes back anytime soon, that's a few more than other teams, but completely legal, and it means that we need to concentrate a lot more on our combined stage presence and how we all work as one group, so I want you all to try to get along, and create bonds within the group, okay?' the Dalton teacher continued for Mr. Schuester, fixing his students with a stern look.

The teenagers all murmured unintelligently. Blaine pulled a face, rolling his eyes. Mr. Rowley glared at him.

' I mean it Blaine, behave yourself, best behaviour or I'll be dolling out the punishment, understand?'

' Don't make me smack you again Rowley' the curly haired Warbler growled, raising a few eyebrows from the McKinley students and smirks from the Warblers. Mr. Rowley shifted angrily, opening his mouth to reprimand him. ' I get it! For fuck's sake, we aren't retarded!'

' Enough of the mouth Anderson'

Kurt leant closer to Santana. ' I found his mouth very enjoyable' he said in a stage whisper, loud enough for the other students to hear. Santana cackled at Blaine's smirk and Finn stunned look, head whipping round to stare wide eyed at Kurt, who just winked at him.

' The fuck does that mean…!' Finn exclaimed, frowning when Mr. Schuester spoke over him.

' Finn! Language! Now, all of you, we want you to bond in here, get to know each other more and think about songs you might want to do together, Mr. Rowley and I will be right back, we have to sign some forms. Behave yourselves'

With that the two teachers left the room and Finn instantly jumped to his feet, turning to Kurt.

' What the fuck dude?' he snapped. ' Did you…?'

Santana answered for Kurt, inspecting her manicure. ' Fuck curly over there? Oh yeah' Finn pulled a face – not a homophobic face but a big brother face – turning on Blaine when he spoke up.

' Actually it was the other way round, but let's not dwell on the specifics' he chuckled, the other Warblers laughing too, Wes clapping him on the back as the rest of them crossed the room to grab some of the red chairs, throwing themselves into it. Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick lingered behind Blaine as Finn stalked over to him.

' Watch it hobbit, don't test me' he snarled, clenching his fists. Behind him, Mike and Sam were already on their feet, ready to back their friend up from this new boy. Kurt sighed.

' Finn, stop it'

Blaine raised an eyebrow, peering past the much taller boy to look at Kurt. ' Who's the beanpole?' Was this Kurt's boyfriend? A friend wouldn't get this mad over sex, right? Deep down, in a place Blaine ignored, he hoped he was wrong.

' Finn's my brother, who needs to cool it and sit the fuck down' Kurt barked, not even having to get up to exude power over the taller boy, who glared down at Blaine once more before storming back to his seat, taking a calming breath, shrugging Rachel off when she reached out to him. The small brunette frowned, before jumping up, pointing the still standing Warblers to the free seats. ' Here we go' Kurt groaned.

' Firstly welcome Warblers to McKinley High School! I am Rachel Berry, the leader of the New Directions…'

' Since when?' Mercedes Jones demanded from the front row.

' Since I am the only member to willingly sign up for this club!' Rachel snapped. ' Anyway…welcome Warblers! Now then, we need to come up with songs, just like Mr. Schuester suggested, so I need to know of your singing expertise so we might organise your background vocals for my voice…'

' I'm going to hit her' Mercedes growled to Sam Evans, who just shook his head, patting her arm comfortingly.

' Now then, due to my strong vocals, I think we need to find songs that won't drown me out but at the same time make sure that the background vocals are at least partially heard…' Rachel powered on through, ignoring Mercedes' comment. In the midst of the Warbler's side of the room, Blaine turned in his seat, looking straight to Kurt as she continued to ramble on.

' Is this girl for real?'

Kurt sighed. ' Unfortunately so, I'll deal with her' he told them, putting his fingers to his mouth and letting out a sharp whistle, the small brunette jumping in surprise. ' Give it a rest Berry, nobody wants to hear you sing so just shut up and sit the fuck down before I throw my boot at you…again'

Rachel huffed, but sat down anyway, eyeing Kurt's rather large doc martins as he uncrossed his legs and dug into the back pocket of his skinny jeans, pulling out his lighter. He started clicking it open and closed, looking over to grin at Blaine, who winked at him, still looking a bit stunned to see him sitting there. What were the chances that they would both be in two glee clubs that were suddenly being thrown together like this? Kurt chuckled.

' This is going to be fun'

* * *

><p>AN More to happen next time! Lots more!

Keep reading and keep reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	3. I Predict A Riot

**Chapter Three: I Predict A Riot**

The New Directions members did not like the Warblers and vice versus. This was obvious. Finn didn't stop complaining about the "posh jerks from the school of other posh jerks" all that Monday evening and more at school of Tuesday. For once the members of the New Directions all agreed on their distaste for the boys, and Kurt enjoyed reminding them that the Warblers were probably saying exactly the same.

He found it amusing; to see the New Directions members get on so well through their mutual hatred for the richer boys. There was a time when they all hated each other, and avoided each other only when they didn't have reason for an argument or fight. Finn and Kurt had a bond of course, Finn watched over Kurt and Kurt kept his brother's temper in check, and Finn was friends with Artie, Sam and Mike Chang from the football team. They all had some form of a relationship to the others, good and bad. Tina was dating Mike and there was an on-off relationship going on between Rachel and Finn, though that had been in trouble since Quinn Fabray had left, Finn's former girlfriend who fell pregnant when she cheated on him with none other than Puck.

Kurt had defended Puck when it finally came out that it wasn't Finn's baby, though he and his friend agreed that Puck was in the wrong. The glee club had fractured in two, half of them choosing Finn's side and the smaller half choosing Puck's, none siding with Quinn who had essentially put two once best friends against one another just for sex. She left McKinley shortly after giving birth and giving the baby girl up for adoption without telling anyone, suffering from post-natal depression according to rumours. None of them had heard from her in over a year.

But nothing had been the same since.

Kurt awoke the next morning with a feeling of restlessness and an erection. He took care of it in the shower, lying to himself that he had not thought of Blaine whilst his hand was wrapped around his own cock and dressing quickly. The Warblers were returning to McKinley that day for glee club and Kurt, despite his dealt with hard-on, was still feeling horny. Blaine was his best bet at fixing that.

He had hidden his shock at Blaine's sudden appearance that Monday. It really had been a strange trick of fate that their two glee clubs be thrust together in such a way that would force them to interact with each other. An enjoyable trick of fate of course, and one he was going to take complete advantage of for the duration of the mash up. But he couldn't help but wonder what fate had planned for him and Blaine, what fate had planned for all of them.

He shimmied into his white skinny jeans and one of his black designer shirts, styling his hair the same way he had for the party, a look that so many had fallen for in the past, even going as far as lining his eyes with black eye liner. He wanted sex, he wanted power; he was going to get it.

* * *

><p>' All dressed up today Kurt?' Puck grinned from where Kurt found him leaning back against the other boy's locker, waiting for him. Kurt just smirked at him, pushing him out of the way and opening his locker, throwing his bag inside. ' For that Blaine kid?'<p>

Kurt glanced at his friend through his eyelashes. ' Maybe' he said in a singsong voice, digging out his notebook and chemistry book.

' Dude, are you falling for him? Coz that's seriously not cool…'

' I'm not falling for him, idiot' Kurt laughed, slamming his locker door. ' I woke up horny and Blaine is my best bet of dealing with that, unless you want to get drunk on tequila again?' he added with a wink, walking off down the hallway, the students again parting for him and Puck as he dashed after him.

' Bro! We don't talk about that!'

' Why not? You were good!' Kurt laughed, staggering when Puck threw his arm around his shoulders. ' You enjoyed it at the time'

' Dude, I will fuck your ass soberly if you never speak about it ever again!' Puck hissed at him, making Kurt double over laughing as they walked to chemistry. The bell rang above their heads but that didn't stop Kurt from grabbing Puck's arm before they went into the classroom.

' Noah, you're okay right?' he asked, glaring at the other students as they glanced at them on their way into the room. They hurried on quickly. Puck raised an eyebrow. ' I mean it'll be a year since Quinn gave Beth up next month, are you okay?'

Puck's face fell and he looked away. ' I'm fine, I don't really want to talk about it, Finn'll probably bring it up sooner rather than later and I will smack him if he pisses me off enough, but for now, I don't want to discuss it Kurt'

Kurt nodded, understanding. ' Okay, just come talk to me if you need to'

Puck rolled his eyes. ' I'm fine, don't be such a girl'

' I'm not a fucking girl!' Kurt snapped, punching his friend hard in the arm before stalking into the classroom, late, the taller boy roaring with laughter as he followed him, both ignoring the teacher's put out look.

* * *

><p>Lips crushed against lips and hands slipped beneath clothes. The brunette groaned, throwing his heads back against the pillow as his lover licked his way down his neck, hand slipping under his waistband and boxers to grasp him, quickly starting to pump him up and down. A bell rang above their heads somewhere, but neither boy noticed, thrusting their hips together as the boy on top continued to stroke his hand over the cock.<p>

' Hey Nick, Jeff, why weren't you…FUCK!'

Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes and lifting his head from his boyfriend's neck to glare at Wes in the doorway, averting his gaze from the couple on the bed. Blaine stood behind him, leant against the doorframe, laughing at their friend's reaction.

' May we help you boys?' Nick grumbled, crossing his arms behind his head, Jeff not yet moving his hand from his pants.

' Dudes, cool off, we need to talk about these New Directions jerks' Wes said, still holding his hand over his eyes. Blaine rolled his eyes, already knowing the couple's response.

' Guys, give us…five minutes' Jeff said, his hand shifting already within Nick's pants. ' You can wait out in the hall, I'll keep him quiet'

' But…' Wes began but Blaine was already yanking him out of the room, winking at the two as he closed the door. ' But Blaine, we need to talk about the McKinley lot!'

Blaine shook his head in amusement, leaning back against the opposite wall, laughing when Wes cringed at the moan that they both heard from inside the room, followed by a giggle. Wes slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor.

' Dude, they'll be done in a bit, we'd have to wait for David and Thad anyway, chill out' Blaine laughed.

Wes chuckled, looking up at the shorter boy. They'd been friends for years, even before they went to Dalton, in fact Wes's parents had been the ones who told Blaine's about Dalton. He knew when his friend's mind was occupied. It was why they worked so well together.

' What's up mate? Still thinking about that pretty boy from McKinley?'

Blaine frowned at him, dragging his hand through his hair and thus loosening the gel holding his curls in place. ' Never had this with anyone I've slept with. I mean Sebastian was easy to blow off, he was way to clingy you know? But Kurt…Kurt isn't falling at my feet like the rest of them…'

Wes nodded, knowingly. ' I get it. You're enjoying the chase for him'

' I'm not some sap who wants a relationship with him, I'm not falling for him' Blaine snapped, pulling out a cigarette packet from his pocket, with a lighter, sparking it up, content with the fact that there were no smoke alarms in this area of the dorm building anymore. Some older guys smashed that a few months back and the staff had never been told about.

' You're smoking more' Wes pointed out.

' Yeah coz Rowley's been riding my ass about being more polite after my backchat on Monday, and that's an image nobody wants…not about Kurt if that's what you're thinking' he explained. Wes held up his hands defensively.

' Hey I didn't say a word! Though Kurt smokes, you think you smoking might have something to do with your attraction to him?'

' No, and it's not an attraction, it's…'

' Lust'

The two looked up at Nick stood in the doorway to his and Jeff's shared dorm room – a stroke of luck that occurred in their freshman year – the button on his pants undone and his shirt only half buttoned up, his hair messy. They could hear Jeff moving inside; probably righting his own clothes better than Nick had.

' That was quick' Blaine mocked.

' Fuck off, at least I don't have to chase someone to get off'

' Yeah but I'd enjoy a chase sometimes' Jeff said, appearing behind his boyfriend, looping his fingers in the belt loops at the back of Nick's pants. ' I'm not that easy babe, is Blaine still hung up on the gorgeous boy from New Directions'

' Apparently so, you know I'd love to see you and him going at it sometime'

Blaine growled softly and all three of his friends burst out laughing.

' We're kidding Blaine! Jeez, this guy's really got you wound up hasn't he?' Nick laughed, leaning against the doorframe, slipping an arm around Jeff's waist and pulling him closer. He took in Blaine's clenched hand around his cigarette and smiled. ' Let's drop it guys, he's had enough teasing…for today. What did you want to discuss about these New Directions?'

Jeff giggled. ' Seriously, who calls their glee club a name that sounds so much like Nude Erections?'

' One we need to keep an eye on. The other boys are worried that these guys are going to make us seem soft. None of them want to appear like we hang out with weirdoes from a public school, they think they're going to lose their reps' Wes explained, pushing back up the wall, just as David and Thad approached them.

' Which they are if we don't put these public school jerks in their place' David said.

' And how do you propose we do that?' Blaine asked.

' Sebastian reckons we should befriend them, make them seem like we're softening up then burn them' Thad shrugged, accepting a cigarette from Blaine. ' Seems like a pretty good plan to me'

' We're not burning them in the competitions, we all want to win as much as they…well that Berry girl, none of the guys are going to agree to sabotaging the competition' Wes said. ' Plus I'm pretty sure that our teachers have some form of hidden agenda when it comes to making sure we go to McKinley'

' Not in the competitions, we need to figure something out, to make sure that those kids know that we're not just some rich kids who aren't as tough as them' David corrected his best friend. He looked at Blaine. ' You okay with that B?'

' Yeah' Blaine said, blowing out smoke. ' Why wouldn't I be?'

' Well that boy of yours is one of them right?'

Blaine glared, putting the cigarette out against the wall and throwing the butt on the ground. Glaring one last time at his friends, he stalked off down the hallway. ' He is not my boy!'

The rest of the guys only laughed, none of them noticing Sebastian hiding behind the corner, watching Blaine's retreating backs and frowning at his words. This pretty boy from McKinley was going to be a problem for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't usually alone in the hallways of McKinley. After his first bust up with Dave Karofsky, he had had to deal with quite a few fights and beat downs from his friend and Karofsky himself. After one of the fights had landed Kurt in hospital with a concussion, Puck had taken to walking with him, both protecting him and building up their reputation as a team of bad asses who couldn't be messed with. They never slushied or locker slammed the other students who did nothing to them, no the bullies on the sports teams did that, all Puck and Kurt did was exude violence, occasionally taking some of the bullies down a peg without seeming like they were protecting those weaker than them. Because they weren't, they were getting back at those who hated Kurt.<p>

Because of Puck's normal protection, and the lack of any beatings recently, Kurt's guard was down. A mistake.

He barely noticed the huge fist come out of nowhere and catching his shoulder, throwing him across the corridor so his head bounced off the lockers, a searing pain shooting across his temple. He felt his skin rip and something hot and wet trickle down the side of his face.

' Think you're so fucking cool don't you fag' a familiar voice snapped at him and a growl tumbled from his own lips, rolling his shoulders to press his back against the lockers, looking up at the football players, Azimio and Karofsky leering down at him. ' Answer me faggot!' Karofsky yelled, slapping him across the face with enough force to send him sprawling to the floor to his knees. Azimio cackled with laughter.

' Don't do that Dave, the fag enjoys being on his knees'

Kurt pushed himself back to his feet, wiping the trail of blood from his mouth, glaring at the larger boys as he straightened up. He shifted his stance, his heavy Doc Martins scuffing on the floor. He grinned, a dull pain pulling at his bottom lip.

' You really want to do this now boys?' he growled. ' Okay then'

* * *

><p>When the Warblers walked back through the halls of McKinley they did not expect to see new dented lockers or a trashed notice board hanging from one loose nail, the notices and other papers hanging off of it, littering the floor, a small streak of blood smeared across one of the dented lockers. Mr. Rowley stared in shock, all of their attention turning to a yell down the hall.<p>

' I am not apologising to that jerk!'

Kurt came storming out of the principal's office, followed by a larger man in a trucker hat who caught his arm, pulling the slender boy back.

' Kurt, I don't expect you to apologise, but Figgins says it…'

' I get that he thinks it'll be better for student relations but I don't fucking care…!' Kurt yelled at the man, who frowned at his words.

' Language kid' he interrupted him. Kurt rolled his eyes, snatching his arm back and throwing himself away from the man, flying his fist into the lockers behind him.

' I don't care! They started it! They jumped me! Like they have so many times before and I'm tired of it! Why the hell do you think I wear Doc Martins dad! So when they do punch me I can kick them in the fucking head without a problem!' he bellowed and this time the man didn't complain about his language. ' I am not apologising! I don't care if he has a concussion! I don't care if he has brain damage! You'd barely notice anyway!'

As the Warblers watched, ignoring their teacher's insistence to move on, the older man's shoulders slumped and he reached out pat Kurt's shoulder warmly, rubbing it when he winced. The boys didn't hear whatever was said next but Kurt nodding, looking round and finally noticing them, lips curving slightly into a grin when he caught Blaine's eye. He said something to the man who patted his back before turning and walking the other way down the corridor, leaving Kurt to turn gracefully on his heel and head towards the boys.

' I forgot the posh tots were on their way' he drawled, crossing his arms across his chest. Blaine followed the movement with his eyes, licking his lips at the way the sleeves of his shirt clung to his strong arms as he moved. God, did he always dress like this?

' Is Mr. Schuester ready for us?' Mr. Rowley jumped in, ignoring the obvious look of annoyance that the schoolboy sent his way. He shrugged.

' Dunno, been with the principal, go see for yourself'

Mr. Rowley nodded, hurrying off and gesturing for the boys to follow him, which they did, Blaine not even shifting his eyes from Kurt as he held his ground. Kurt grinned and only then did he notice the cut lip and eyebrow, the small reside of blood clinging to his eyebrow.

' What happened to you Bright Eyes?'

Kurt grimaced, stepping closer. ' These Neanderthals jumped me'

' Oh? You hurt? Do I need to cut someone for damaging your pretty face?' Blaine teased, chuckling to himself, as he looked Kurt up and down once more, almost groaning at the way the white skinny jeans clung to his slender legs and firm ass. Kurt rolled his eyes.

' I'm not a fucking girl'

' Thank fuck for that' Blaine grinned, stepping closer. They were only a few inches apart now, stood in the middle of the empty corridor, listening to the faint voices of their friends a few doors away, Mr. Rowley trying to call for attention. Kurt laughed his bell-like laugh.

' Yeah I'm fine, luckily I wear huge boots and can kick over my head' he chuckled. Blaine raised an eyebrow. ' Don't believe me? I should show you sometime'

Blaine's eyes shone and he took the final step closer, so they could feel each other's breath. Kurt held his ground, arms still across his chest, holding his gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments as if daring for the other to make the first move, until they heard the telltale sounds of smart shoes tapping on the lino floor. Kurt suddenly grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, tugging.

' Come with me' he whispered huskily.

Blaine resisted instinctively, frowning at him. ' Why?'

Kurt sighed, tugging him closer and leaning in, lips tantalising close to his ear. ' I'll give you a blowjob if you come with me right now' he purred, letting go of his hand and sauntering off.

Blaine was stuck there for a moment, processing what he had just said, chasing after Kurt when his brain finally caught up with him, wrapping an arm around his waist, hand slipping down to run over his ass.

' I'd have to be straight to resist that'

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was a God.<p>

Yep, definitely a God. Or some form of magical being. There was no way any normal human being's tongue could do that. Definitely not possible. Yes, Kurt Hummel was most definitely a God, and by the way he smiled mischievously, his lips stretched around Blaine's cock, he knew it too.

Blaine leant his head back in the passenger's seat of Kurt's car, hand clutching at the door for something to hold him to the Earth, the other buried in Kurt's brown hair, gripping it, tugging it every so often to make him moan, sending vibrations up his cock. Kurt swirled his tongue over the head, chuckling when Blaine's hips jerked up towards his mouth, pushing his cock further into his mouth.

' Oh God…you were like…born to suck cock or something' he groaned, looking down at him. Kurt lifted off from a moment, looking up at him with dark eyes. Blaine moaned just at the look.

' Thank you, but you know what would make it better?' he said, licking his lips, his hand not slowly stroking the base of Blaine's cock moving to his own jeans, popping the button and sliding them down his hips, reaching for Blaine's hand and pulling it to rest over his hard erection beneath his boxers.

' Wearing underwear this time hu…ah!' Blaine's knee jerked, kicking out and smacking into the door as Kurt plunged back down onto his cock, moaning softly when Blaine came to his senses and starting rubbing him through his underwear, his moans getting louder and more frequent as Blaine reached in and slid out his hard cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping up and down, trying to match Kurt's bobbing head, which was proving difficult as Kurt's tongue danced around him, pressing against the underside and licking every side like a lollipop.

Blaine could feel his orgasm coming quickly, his hand working up and down Kurt's cock faster, squeezing with every upstroke and moaning every time Kurt moaned around him.

Kurt felt him tense, his thighs clenching beneath his hands, and took Blaine fully into his mouth, until the tip hit the back of his throat. He hummed and Blaine cursed, slamming his hand against the door as he came hard down Kurt's throat, the blue eyed boy swallowing every bit before licking him clean and pulling away, falling back in his seat and gasping for breath, tapping Blaine's hand, which had stilled around his cock.

' You know, it's polite to return the favour right?' he purred, waiting for Blaine to come down from the orgasm before tapping his hand again. Blaine quickly leant over, pulling his hand away and covering Kurt's leaking cock with his hot mouth. It only took a few bobs of his head and swirls of his tongue for Kurt to come hard down his throat as well, gripping his hair tight.

The two boys leant back in the seats, catching their breath and coming down, tugging up their jeans and righting the rest of their clothing.

' Well that was…awesome' Blaine said and Kurt laughed. ' But you know you're late for glee right?'

Kurt scoffed. ' Yeah, like I care about that'

' I thought glee club was an optional club?' Blaine asked, turning his head against the headrest to look at the gorgeous boy next him, his cheeks flushed and his lips red and shiny. He shook his head.

' Nope…well not for the majority of us in there anyway' he told him. ' I mean…Rachel's the only one in there who actually signed up for the club, though Figgins approves of it since she can be a bit of a drama queen in class'

' Yeah?'

' Yeah, the rest of us have been sent there after encouragement from our parents and Figgins…oh and Mr. Schue of course. Apparently they hope it'll "heal our evil ways" and make us behave more' Kurt sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. Blaine nodded understandingly.

' I get it. The Warblers are the same, none of us opted to be there back when we were formed but now we've created a pretty good rep for ourselves back at Dalton so we don't mind so much'

Kurt scowled. ' The New Directions are still mocked here, by the football players mostly, ironic since Finn and the rest of the boys are part of the team as well'

' Is that who you were fighting earlier?'

Kurt looked across at Blaine, quirking an eyebrow. ' You ask a lot of questions'

Blaine shrugged, looking forward again, towards where a gym class were running around track in the distance, crossing his arms behind his head and stretching out his shoulders, glancing at the time on the dashboard. They were almost an hour late for glee club and they both knew they had to at least show up otherwise they would be punished with detention or lack of privileges. They would have to move soon.

As if reading his mind, Kurt pulled down the sun visor, flicking down the mirror to fix his hair and check his eyeliner, glancing Blaine out of the corner of his eye and grinning. The curly haired boy was checking him out, conspicuously so.

' You know, during this whole combining glee clubs thing, we should do this more often' he said, pulling out his eyeliner and filling in a few gaps as he spoke. Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, the flashing images of their first night together filling his head and making his already spent cock twitch in his jeans. ' You know? Hook up again'

' You want to be in a relationship?' Blaine asked him sceptically. Kurt scoffed.

' Nah, I meant let's have sex, no strings attached. I mean, Mr. Schue told us to bond, what better way to bond than…bond' he chuckled, winking at Blaine, who still looked stunned at the suggestion from the gorgeous boy on the other side of the car. ' Plus I like messing with my brother and his head might explode, which is always fun'

' So…we'd be fucking but we wouldn't be boyfriends?'

Kurt shrugged. ' Yeah…I've done all that boyfriend stuff with guys at other schools and it sucks, they get way too clingy. This way we both perfect our reputations. I get to fuck a hot private school guy, and you get to fuck a hot guy like me. Though…and I will say this seriously we are not to use the terms fuck buddies, friends with benefits or anything else like that'

' So it's a relationship without the relationship stuff?'

' Sure, but let's sort out the kinks later on, we need to get to glee' Kurt said, jumping out of the car and making his way towards the school, sparking up a cigarette. Blaine jogged until he fell into step beside him, stuffing his hands in his blazer pockets as they walked up the steps to the school.

The corridors were empty as they walked down and Kurt smoked openly, choosing a locker and putting it out against it as they neared the choir room where they could hear Rachel singing loudly. Blaine frowning when Kurt grabbed his arm, pushing him back against the lockers, pressing his body against his. Blaine grinned, dropping his hands to Kurt's hips as he kissed him hard, pushing open his mouth with his tongue. Blaine moaned, gripping his hips harder, gasping into his mouth as Kurt tugged on his hair and nipped his bottom lip sharply before pulling away, winking at him and walking away.

Blaine groaned, his legs unsteady as he pushed away from the lockers and staggered after Kurt, running a hand through his hair as they both entered the choir room just as Mr. Schuester was reviewing Rachel's song. Kurt grinned, dropping into a seat between Puck and Santana, the picture of smugness as Blaine fell into a seat with the rest of the Warblers, still trying to catch his breath.

' Thank you both for finally joining us, I would ask where you've been but…anyway, we have news for all of you, important news' Mr. Schuester announced, gesturing for Mr. Rowley to join him at the front and fixing with the over two dozen teenagers with a hard look. ' There was a meeting with myself, Mr. Rowley and the two school boards yesterday and the future of this club and all of you was put into question. The school boards have decided that due all of your records and recent behaviour, that this combined glee club is your last chance. They have decided that all of you have a chance to prove yourselves, you either win Nationals, or you will all be sent away to spend the next year in separate reform schools'

The teenagers all stared at him, gaping. Then the room exploded.

* * *

><p>AN Sexy Klaine has begun! As has the serious plot!

Will they win all their competitions and be given a chance to stay together? Stay tuned!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	4. Last Chance

**Chapter Four: Last Chance**

' YOU FUCKING WHAT?'

' Wesley! Language!'

' No! I will not mind my fucking language and I am not going to any fucking reform school!' Wes exclaimed, already on his feet like most of the other teenagers, chair knocked backwards with the rest of them. Mr. Rowley's hand jumped to the walkie talkie on his belt, a line to the police if he needed but Mr. Schuester held his hand up to the other man, shaking his head, allowing the children to launch into their protests.

' Mr. S! You can't do this!'

' You can't just spring this on us like this!'

' I am not going to some stupid reform school!'

' Mr. Schuester! I am not one of these…bad eggs! Surely you do not mean myself as well!'

' What's a reform school?'

' Have our parents been told about this?'

' This isn't fucking fair!'

' Like hell I'm going anywhere!'

Kurt stayed quiet throughout the rest of the protesting yells, patting Brittany's knee reassuringly when she looked at him confused, Santana ignoring her clothe tugging in the midst of her yelling. He looked across the room to where Blaine was on his feet, not shouting but holding Wes back from launching himself at the teachers. The yelling went on for several minutes before Kurt sighed loudly, jumping to his feet and striding over to the grand piano, opening it and suddenly slamming his palms down on the keys.

The others jumped at the loud screeching, turning to stare at Kurt, who quirked an eyebrow at them all, stepping away from the piano and glaring at the teachers, mostly his own.

' Sorry but you were all giving me a migraine. This is what they want. They all expect us to act up, to give them a reason to put us on a faster route to these stupid, fucking reform schools, so shut up and perhaps they can give us a reason as to why they've essentially betrayed us and hung us out to dry' he snapped. ' So, let's all sit down, pretend we are better students than they believe we are and maybe they have a good explanation'

Surprisingly they all did as he suggested, picking up their chairs and sitting back down, Kurt jumping up the layers to sit back in his chair, folding his arms and awaiting their teachers' explanation.

Blaine grinned from across the room, skin feeling hot by Kurt's demanding role. It wasn't normal to be this turned on all the time by one boy, he glanced around the rest of the Warblers, seeing their seething faces or glaring at Mr. Rowley, David was holding onto Wes's arm. Wes had always had an anger issue. As he looked around, he caught Sebastian watching him, eyes glancing occasionally towards where Kurt was sat, glaring daggers. Blaine shook his head, frowning at him before turning back as Mr. Schuester started talking again.

' You must understand that this is not our decision, the decision was made to make sure that you all take this seriously, and understand that if you do not show improvement in how you interact with other students and to show that you can be better and behave yourselves, because so far, all you've shown is that you are a bunch of thuggish teenagers who don't care about anything to do with school' the teacher explained, looking solemn. ' It's a way to prove yourselves by showing that you can all work together long enough to win all three of the competitions. Now they don't expect you to place first at Nationals, but in the top ten would be preferred.

This was the school board's decision and yes all of your parents have been told. I'm sorry to say but you all brought in on yourselves really, recent bad behaviour and attitudes have helped them to make their decision and you'll all just have to do your best to prove them all wrong. And bear in mind, if you all do not wish to take part in this, then you will all be sent to reform schools after the Christmas holidays'

None of them seemed convinced, Rachel turning in her seat to glare at Kurt.

' This is because of your fight with Karofsky and Azimio today! For goodness sake, can't you control yourself Kurt!' she shrieked. Kurt let his footfall to the floor with a loud bang.

' Fuck off Rachel! They jumped me! Again! Don't talk about things you don't know about, idiot!' he snapped back.

' Don't tell me to fuck off Kurt! This is not my fault! You get into fights every week! If you didn't then we wouldn't be in this mess!'

' And if you didn't act like a spoilt bitch in class every day then you wouldn't even be here so I will tell you to fuck off!'

' I am not spoilt!'

' Yeah and I'm not gay!'

' Well we all know that's not true by how you're throwing yourself at that Warbler!'

' Rachel! Kurt!'

' Honey, I don't need to throw myself at anyone!'

' Of course not! You're such a whore they come asking for it!'

' Don't make me slap you again!'

' Oh yes that'll put us in a better situation with the school board won't it! Can you not just stop being a delinquent for a few months so we can actually win a competition like I've always dreamed of!'

' You know what, I'm tempting to smack someone's head into a wall just so you don't get a trophy!'

' You wouldn't!'

' Try me!'

' RACHEL! KURT!' The two jumped, looking round at their teacher, settling back in their seats haughtily. Kurt smiled at Brittany when she patted his arm, taking his hand. ' Thank you! I don't want anymore arguing or name-calling for either of you! That's exactly what the school boards don't like. We need to prove that we can all work as a team, not fight amongst ourselves!'

' So what you mean is we should put all our energy from fighting each other into competing all the other schools who are going to look at us for being delinquents' Thad spoke up. They all seemed to perk up at this. ' We've got to show that we're not wastes of space and you don't have to be professional to win…I'm up for that'

' Me too' Nick agreed. ' We show the school boards that we're not going to be sent to some stupid reform schools'

Puck nodded confidently. ' Prove that we can be better than all those goodie two shoes in the other glee clubs'

' So what? We show that we can win and stick it to the people who say we're no good?' Finn asked, looking behind him to Kurt, who nodded, smiling.

' Yes, that's exactly what it means Finn' he told him. ' I say we show them just how damn good we can be; we've got the confidence! Now we just need the trophies!' he exclaimed, to cheers from the others. He looked across at their teachers, frowning. ' We'll take care of it'

* * *

><p>After the two sets of teenagers agreed to the chance to prove themselves, Mr. Schuester arranged them in a large circle around the room to discuss song choices and choreography, an argument quickly starting up over the Warblers not wanting to abandon their signature uniforms and the New Directions members not wanting to wear them. Kurt managed to get himself seated beside Blaine, Brittany playing with his fingers on his other side.<p>

Blaine leant over to Kurt as Mercedes started up a conversation about stage layout. ' So come on then, give me the info on your lot'

' Why do you want to know?'

' Well you all look like a nice group of kids, I'm wondering why you're all here' Blaine shrugged, draping his arm behind Kurt's chair, playing with his shirt collar as he spoke. Kurt bit his lip. ' Plus we need to bond don't we? What better way to do so?'

Kurt nodded in agreement, nodding to Tina on the other side of the circle. ' Tina is one of the tamer ones, you see how she dresses? Principal Figgins considers her to be a bad influence on the other students but it's mostly because he's scared of vampires. Her boyfriend, Mike, acts out and starts fights a lot; apparently he has a lot of pressure from his parents a home. Gets good grades, great in fact, but acts out instead' he gestured to Mercedes on Tina's other side. ' Mercedes is a doll, but a diva as well. Gets in a lot of fights and arguments, rarely does what she's told. She's currently dating her on off boyfriend, Sam. Sam works nights four days a week to help his parents, and looks after his younger siblings the other nights so he's constantly falling asleep in class, plus he's been having mood swings more recently due to lack of sleep.

Then there's Artie, don't let the chair fool you; he's the best hacker in this school. Changes people's grades for money, earned over five hundred dollars last time the seniors had an important exam. There's Rachel, she's not as bad as the rest of us like I said, but she gets in arguments a lot and fights if anyone says something bad about her two dads' Kurt explained, speaking in hushed tones and stopping for a moment when Mr. Schuester sent him a stern look. ' Rachel's currently dating Finn. He gets in trouble for starting fights after people call him stupid or jumping into fights to defend me. Very protective, my brother.

Rory, he's an Irish exchange student, smokes a lot of weed, says its to cope with the distance between him and his family, he's home sick, which we all totally buy. Supplied us with that weed at the party. Then there's Sugar Mata, very spoilt, more so than Rachel, her dad's really rich and she gets pretty violent and loud if she doesn't get her way, can't sing for shit either.

Lastly there's my three. Brittany, she's dating Artie and gets upset if people call her stupid like Finn. She's best friends with Santana, I'm not going to go into her story coz it's private, but she gets violent and threatens people a lot, mostly when Brittany gets upset. Then there's Noah, goes by Puck, I call him Noah for the fun of it, another private story, but pretty much does everything I do, gets in fights, smokes on school ground, doesn't go to class, the usual'

Blaine nodded understandingly. ' So what's your story?'

' You'll have to wait and see about me won't you?'

' I look forward to it'

* * *

><p>' Kurt!'<p>

Kurt turned to find the other New Directions boys running over to him. The Warblers had just left in their minibus, not before Blaine had scribbled his number onto Kurt's palm, and the rest of them had been dismissed, most of them heading to after school jobs. Kurt was headed to his car to go to his father's garage when he found himself surrounded by the other guys.

' Afternoon boys' he said, striking up a cigarette and offering one to Puck and Rory, ignoring when Finn cringed away from the smoke. ' May I help you?'

' We wanted to know what's going on between you and that Warbler guy' Sam asked, shaking his head when Kurt offered him the packet. ' I have to look after the kids and my folks will smell the smoke' he explained. Kurt nodded in understanding.

' Nothing's going on between me and that Warbler guy, whose name is Blaine by the way'

' Dude, you came in an hour late with him, that's not nothing' Finn pointed out. ' And I really don't want to know if you two were having sex just…yeah' Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's cringe.

' We weren't having sex' he told them, turning around again and heading towards his car. ' I gave him a blowjob and he returned the favour' he called back over his shoulder, smirking at the sound of Puck's laughter and Finn's stumbling feet. ' What's it to you lot? You don't usually care about my sexual conquests, not since sophomore year'

' We're worried that this Warbler is going to take advantage of you and use you or something' Sam said, hurrying after him, putting a hand on his car door to stop him getting in. Kurt frowned at him, batting away his hand from his "baby". ' To get to the rest of us'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' That's really not it. Those Warblers need us just as much as we need them…'

' We don't need those rich snobs!' Artie exclaimed.

' Yes Artie, we do need them. We win together or we all get shipped off to separate reform schools, single sex separate reform schools, where they're a lot stricter, where we'll have to board and where we'll only see out significant others and families during designated visiting hours' Kurt snapped at them all. ' Do you really all want that? A place where we won't be on top. Where we'll be ridiculed for only the little things. People in reform schools don't discriminate against your size, your status, how you look, even your disability, they don't care. Anyone is bait to those people in there and I am determined to prove to those stupid teachers that we are not low enough to fit in with those…those people in there…not yet' he wrenched open his car door and jumped in. ' Your choice lads, by hooking up with Blaine and creating a some what relationship with him, perhaps I can help to form that bond with the Warblers that we need. I'm not going to a reform school, none of us are'

Kurt slammed the door shut behind him, rolling down the window and looking down at all of them. They all looked empowered, spurred on by his words, grinning up at him. He smirked.

' Be nice to the rich snobs, coz they're the only chance we've got' he told them, leaning his arms on the bottom of the window, cigarette held between his middle and third finger. ' And if I just happen to get some sex out of this then all the more reason to do so'

' So you propose we do use the Warblers then?' Rory asked. ' But to keep ourselves out of reform school?'

' That's exactly what I propose Rory'

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over as Wes snapped another pencil between his two fists. Wes had had an anger issue since before he entered Dalton, he didn't like being told that he was trapped, his father had done that enough in his lifetime. Blaine grabbed his forearm when he reached for another pencil, shaking his head and looking around at the other boys, who were looking to the two of them, two of their "leaders", turning in their seats of the minibus.<p>

' What are we doing then?' Flint finally spoke up.

' Yeah, is the plan still the same?' Sebastian asked, his face still showing signs of annoyance. Blaine wasn't sure if it was because of the new developments with the school board or Kurt. He shook his head again.

' No…no the plan is hereby void' he told them all, some of them looking disappointed by his decision. ' We have no reason to sabotage them if our immediate future is effected by them and vice versus. We all know we'd be in deep shit with our parents if we have to go to reform school, and there is a huge chance we'll lose our trust funds, which none of us want do we?'

' Nah, we need those for beer and cigarettes' Jeff joked, blowing out a smoke ring and giggling. Nick rolled his eyes beside him. They may or may not have treated themselves to many swigs from Andrew's flask, Jeff taking more than he probably should have.

Blaine nodded. ' True, so however much we dislike those public school kids, we are going to work with them. We only have to work with them until we've placed in the top ten at Nationals, then we can forget about them'

' Plus, our reps might even improve with public school "thugs" on our side, don't you think?' David shrugged.

' Good point, we just have to make it clear that we've got their backs' Wes agreed.

' We scratch their backs, they scratch ours' Thad added, grinning madly. ' Sounds like fun'

' Yep, so next week, when they come to our school, we show them that we do indeed have their backs' Blaine announced to the whole bus, standing up from his seat in the back, the other boys grinning up at him, some even cheering.

' How do you propose we do that then Anderson?' John Dempsey asked.

Blaine chuckled. ' We don't have to do anything. We're a boy's school, and they have girls, the other guys will take care of that part for us…I'm thinking Johnson will take care of the rest'

' To Nationals then!' Wes exclaimed, standing up and raising his fist into the air. ' We're not going to place! We're going to win!'

* * *

><p>There was a letter waiting for Kurt when he got home. It looked like it had already been scrunched up but straightened out again before being placed on the dining room table and owing to the stamp on the front, he knew why.<p>

Kurt grabbed the letter and ran upstairs to his bedroom before Finn could ask questions, locking his door and throwing his jacket over the back of his chair blindly, staring at the stamp on the white envelope as he climbed onto his bed, sitting in the middle of it.

Columbus Reform Facility for boys

He sighed, ripping open the crumpled paper and sliding out the equally wrinkled letter, unfolding it and staring down at the messy scrawl of writing across the page.

_To Kurt, _

_How are you? How's school? Hope you're not getting into too much trouble? It's been months since I heard from you and you haven't responded to my last three letters. I'm beginning to get worried about you sweetie. I miss you. _

_I know you said you didn't want to be together anymore. That you couldn't be in a relationship with me locked away in this stupid reform school and after everything I did to you, and I understand that but I still miss you. I know I fucked up but I wish you would just talk to me, let me know you're okay, let me hear your beautiful voice or even your fancy handwriting. _

_I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I just hope you remember that, remember all the times we shared together. _

_I don't expect a response, but I'm going to keep writing to you. I promised I wouldn't hurt you anymore and I do mean that, please give me a chance to show you that? _

_Hope to hear from you. _

_My love always, _

_Jace x x _

Kurt growled under his breath, scrunching up the paper for the second time and throwing it across the room, reaching into his pocket and extracting his phone, pressing five on his speed dial, falling back on his bed as he held it to his ear.

' Noah, it's Kurt, I just got a letter from Jace, come over and bring the girls and vodka. Now'

He knew he didn't need to say anymore, hanging up and throwing his phone on his bed beside him, staying where he was, lying flat on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, his throat starting to ache.

* * *

><p>AN The sexiness and drama begins!

Let me know what you think! Please review! I love you forever if you do!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	5. Family Portrait

**Chapter Five: Family Portrait **

Kurt was in a bad mood.

And when Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was in a bad mood, everybody knew about it. He strode through the halls of McKinley, looking like a man on a mission but really he had no intent to beat someone up, or find someone to relieve the tension, or even smoke under the bleachers. He was looking for one person. The person who knew would have the stuff he wanted to stop himself thinking.

He spotted a brown hair boy in a green shirt, taking books out of his locker.

' Rory…'

* * *

><p>Weekends at Dalton Academy were simple, the boys could go home or they could stay in lock down the school grounds. Most took the opportunity of a free pass to see significant others, or sometimes, depending on the situation they had at home, the boys would want to go see their family, usually siblings rather than parents. Lock down just made sure that none of them left the grounds or the dormitory building, the Warblers usually took advantage of the opportunity to practice and drink.<p>

Blaine took the opportunity that weekend to go home and escape the never-ending flirtation and come-ons from Sebastian, throwing some clothes into a bag along with a packet of cigarettes and one of his bottles of vodka and leaving without a word to his friends.

It had been months since he went home, catching the bus and walking the half a mile to the heavily guarded mansion, with its long winding driveway and sweeping green lawn. The water feature flowing and catching the sunlight in the centre of the gravel turning circle at the bottom of the steps leading up to the front door. The front porch ran across the whole front of the building and curved round the sides to the back garden and Blaine knew very well that if you climbed out of the upper floor windows at the front, you could wander easily along the top of the porch. There was a huge eight-car garage, where his beloved car and his family's other six cars lived, Blaine's bike along side them. He missed his car; his father had taken it off of him when he was sent to Dalton Academy. It was a beautiful house. One he had grown up in.

He hated it.

Too many memories circulated the vast estate. Bad memories.

Blaine let himself in through the front door with his key, kicking the door closed and looking around the white foyer with its marble floor and tall ceiling with its large golden chandelier. It had changed a bit since he was last there; his stepmother had obviously redecorated again. He hated her too. They had never gotten on, not even before his father married her and she moved into their mansion with her evil yappy rat of a dog. His siblings didn't like her either and many nights had ended with Jack or Ella storming from the house after falling into a loud argument with the "blonde bombshell" that was finished by their father siding with his new wife.

His family life was in shreds, and it wasn't like they could go stay with their mother in California.

He didn't call out, he knew nobody was home. Dad was at work, his step-mother was probably shopping like she normally was, his older brothers were working and his younger siblings would be out, or maybe still at school, they boarded like he did during the week. The house was silent, the housekeeper done for the day, so he collapsed on the sofa in front of the huge flat screen T.V., to watch some show about boxing.

Two hours later, he had a problem he was tempted to call Kurt about. Sebastian had cornered him in a hallway before he decided to head home, a groping hand palming him enough to leave him hard in his jeans, and the unrelieved tension still hadn't faded.

Sighing at the slight throb in his pants, he dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled for a familiar number, calling it and waiting anxiously for the reply.

' _Well isn't this a nice surprise' _Kurt drawled down the line as soon as he picked up and Blaine's stiff cock hardened even more at the sound of his liquid gold voice. _' And what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Anderson?' _

Blaine hummed happily. ' Don't go calling me that, I'm already hard enough'

Kurt chuckled. _' And what do you propose I do about that?' _

' You could come over and do that thing with your tongue that I enjoy so much'

' _That sounds very tempting, but I'm stuck working in the garage all day' _he replied with a heavy sigh, sounding genuinely disappointed. Blaine groaned, flopping head back on the back of the couch.

' Darn, I really want you'

' _And just listening to you makes me want you too, I could come over this evening? I've been wondering what Dalton looks like, especially the dorm rooms…' _Kurt trailed off, the sound of a tool being set down on his end. Blaine sighed, rubbing at his half hard cock through his jeans to relieve some tension.

' I'm not at Dalton, I've gone home for the weekend'

' _Oh, why'd you head home?' _he asked, now sounding intrigued. It was only then that Blaine heard the slight slur to Kurt's voice, but he didn't mention anything.

' School got boring'

' _Ah, I totally get it, well if you really need some…relief, I can come to yours, I have a sat nav and these new jeans that'll blow your mind as hard I can blow other parts of your anatomy' _Kurt purred down the line and Blaine instinctively pressed his hand down harder, emitting a low groan that he knew the other boy heard, because he chuckled. _' Would you enjoy that Mr. Anderson?' _

' Hm, I would love that, but…argh I hate to say this but my family will be in this evening and my dad is a fucking jerk, I am however going to bend you over a desk or something when I get to McKinley on Monday' Blaine told him, practically growling.

' _Nobody dad, just one of the girls!' _Blaine raised an eyebrow, was he talking to him?

' Kurt?'

_' Sorry, my dad appeared, he's gone now. I very much look forward to taking you up on that Mr. Anderson'_

' Good to know. Quick question before I go jerk off to the thought of that, are you drunk?'

_' No, no, no! Definitely not, my dad would kill me'_

' You're slurring your words'

_' Oh...I may have gone out to smoke weed with my mate Rory past midnight last night, still feeling the effects, nothing serious'_

' You naughty boy, why would you go out smoking weed?'

_' Um…something happened, it doesn't matter, I gotta go fix an SUV for this soccer mum, you have fun jerking off to the thought of me bent over for you'_

With that the line went dead, leaving Blaine to groan, jumping up and heading for the bathroom, images already sparking into his brain. This deal with Kurt was getting better and better.

He had the house to himself for a few hours more before the front door burst open and a familiar figure dressed completely in pink stormed inside, throwing a matching coat and black bag onto the foyer table. Blaine watched as his brother spun round to glare at their stepmother angrily as she followed him, her high heels clacking on the floor and her bichon frise wriggling in her arms.

' I just think it would make a better impression if my son didn't wear pink all the time!' Andrea exclaimed, chin in the air.

' And I think it would make a better impression if my stepmother didn't dress like a gold-digger! Oh wait that's what you fucking are! And don't call me your son! I am not your son!' Jack Anderson yelled, turning on his heel and heading towards the living room where Blaine was watching the argument from the couch.

' This is not over! I'll be talking to talking to your father about this!'

' Knock yourself out!' Jack snapped over his shoulder, stopping in the archway to the living room and staring at his brother sprawled out on the couch. Face breaking into a wide smile. ' Blaine! What are you doing here?'

' I was bored at Dalton, thought I'd come home for some fun family time' he drawled, smiling when his younger boy stepped over the back of the couch and fell into the seat beside him, Blaine's arm stretched out behind his head. ' I see I came back just in time'

Jack groaned. ' Yeah, Andrea's being a bitch as usual, worse since dad's got this business dinner thing going on, on Monday night, we're all supposed to be there…'

' Ah, yes, I believe he emailed me about that'

' Are you going?' eyes identical to his own looking up at him, looking hopeful. Jack was only eleven months younger than him and they'd always been close, perhaps because they were both "disappointments" to their father, or perhaps because they were both gay. Blaine shrugged.

' Dunno, maybe, I have something to do on Monday's now, but we'll see' he told him, grinning at the thought. _More like someone_, he thought to himself, looking back at the T.V. ' How's school?'

' Crap, you?'

' So crap, however, you know the Warblers? We've been forced to team up with the glee club at McKinley high school in Lima so we get to spend every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school with public school kids. Fun huh?'

Jack laughed. ' Snob' he teased, poking him in the side, looking behind them for any sign of their step-mother before fishing out an engraved flask from his pocket, taking a swig before offering it to Blaine who took it gratefully. ' Why did you have to team up?'

' Our individual school boards want us to bond more with people of a different class or something like that. But now they've revealed that we have to place at Nationals or we all get sent to separate reform schools, yay' he sighed, swigging from the flask and eyeing it, something written in French on the side of it. He frowned. ' A mon pe…tit garcon mach…ant, la partie d…ure to…u…jours, ergh, I hate French, what does it mean?'

Jack snatched the flask back, shoving it back into his pocket, his cheeks going pink. ' Nothing…I dunno…so reform school huh? That sucks'

Blaine continued to frown but let it go, standing up and stretching out his limbs. ' I know right, but we're gonna win so it's all good, want a beer?'

' Yeah, thanks'

Blaine wandered into the kitchen towards the fridge, thankful that Andrea was upstairs putting her new clothes, her dog eating out of a bowl on top of the counter. He stroked its head as he passed, grabbing to beers from the fridge, stopping when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Setting down the bottles and digging out his phone, he frowned at the hope inside him that it was Kurt, sighing when he saw it was Sebastian.

_You coming back tonight? ;) x _

He rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back into his pocket just as a new familiar voice sounded from the front foyer. His father was home. _Great_, he sighed inwardly, grabbing the beers and twisting off the lids before heading toward the living room again.

His father was a stern man. A lawyer who worked effortlessly and ignored his children, the reason why Emilie, his youngest sister had to spend most days with the nanny. He was the one who made the decision to send Blaine to Dalton in the first place. Blaine hated him too. Which was why he didn't say a word as he returned to the living room and passed his brother one of the beers, Michael Anderson stopping in his tracks to stare at him.

' Blaine? What are you doing home?'

' Bored, thought I'd come home for a nice family dinner' he rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself as he threw himself back down next to Jack, clinking their bottles together. Jack grinned. Michael sniffed.

' Well…okay then, how's school been going? I'm not paying all that money for nothing you know'

' School fine, great in fact, can't get enough, how's the life as a money-sucking leech?'

Michael glared at the back of his son's head. He didn't answer, stalking out of the room, but pausing in the doorway, looking back at his two disappointing sons lounging on his couch, not even complaining when he finally noticed to beers in their hands.

' I'm sure you received my email about the dinner party on Monday night Blaine?'

' I did indeed' Blaine replied, tensing, he knew where this was going to go.

' Well I think it's best if you two don't come after all' Michael told them, Jack turning in his seat to frown at their father. ' Don't want my colleagues to get the wrong idea after all, and I don't trust either of you not to say something…untoward'

Blaine snorted, jumping to his feet and whirling round to glare at his father, clutching his beer bottle like it was a lifeline. He hated it. He hated it when his father assumed he would embarrass him. That's why he sent three of his children off to boarding school. That's why he always went on and on about his soldier son and novelist son. That's why he had Andrea, to have arm candy to distract from his three embarrassing children.

' Of course dad! We'll obviously embarrass you if you act like we're your sons for one night! Of course we're going to randomly blurt out stories about guys we've recently fucked! Or how much we love cocks! Or our secret techniques on how to suck them! Of course we're going to exhume gay from every orifice if for once in our teenage lives acknowledge us as your sons!'

' Blaine, I will not have that sort of talk in this house…'

' What? Gay talk! Because that's your biggest problem isn't it dad? It's not because we drink and go out partying and commit crimes! It's because we're gay! And it's your problem with us being gay that causes us to do those things! So it's your fault! Not ours! Yours!'

' It is not my fault you are both disgusting f…'

CRASH!

Blaine had barely noticed his arm move but the next minute his beer bottle had gone spinning through the air and shattered into the wall, the amber liquid splattering everywhere, staining into the cream carpet. Jack was on his feet in seconds, not wanting to be in the way of his brother's rage, standing behind him and watching the glaring match between two of the men in his life.

' Do not even think about calling me that' Blaine growled.

' It's what you are! I didn't raise you like this and it is not my fault you're letting your life go to shit! If your mother hadn't…'

' Don't you dare talk about her!'

' If she hadn't coddled you so much then you wouldn't be two fags and a disappointment to me every day! Now fucking clear your mess up!'

Jack reached out to Blaine but he brushed him away. Michael was losing it, the vein on his forehead bulging. Jack had been there for the last time that had happened and Blaine had kept yelling; he didn't want to see it again. Not in this lifetime. But he didn't have a choice.

' Disappointment huh?' Blaine yelled, storming over the couch to stand inches from his father, ignoring Jack's call of his name. ' You wanna know what my biggest disappointment is dad? My biggest disappointment is you, and the fact that ruin everyone's lives, heck mum couldn't stand you enough she had to run off to California! Why was that like dad huh? Unable to control your own wife and unable to control your disgusting, disappointing, faggy chil…'

SMACK!

Jack gasped, though he had seen it coming, and he was pretty sure Blaine had seen it coming too, but that didn't stop their father's fist from flying into his face, smashing into his jaw and his watch catching on the skin beside his eye, tearing it. Blaine stumbled sideward, clutching at the right side of his face and hissing at the blood on his palm when he pulled away. He looked back at his father, who looked shocked at his own actions.

' Wow, great parenting dad, cheers for that' he snapped, glancing at his brother, standing shell shocked in the middle of the living room. He stalked back over to his father and pointed his finger in his face. ' If you ever touch him, I will snap you like a twig'

With that final threat, he knocked past his still stunned father, grabbing his bag and jacket from the foyer as he stormed out of the house.

Home for four hours. That was a record.

* * *

><p>' Hello?'<p>

' _Kurt! It's Blaine! Listen how long do you reckon it'll take for me to walk from Westerville to Lima?' _

Kurt sat up in bed, blearily looking over at his clock. It was almost one in the morning and he must have fallen asleep, a joint still lit in the ashtray beside his bed that he usually hid in his bedside table draw and a bottle of beer next it. He frowned at Blaine's slurring voice down the phone.

' What?'

' _How long do you reckon it'll take for me to walk from Westerville to Lima?' _

' Err a few hours why?'

' _Damn, that's a long time, will you wait up for me?' _

Kurt raised an eyebrow. ' Why the hell would I wait up for you?'

' _Because I'm still horny and very drunk and I've just left Beer, Spirits and Other Booze, and I'm going to come to yours to rock your world again' _Blaine slurred down the line. Kurt sighed, picking up his joint and taking a long drag. He had started it just before bed. He always had a joint before he went to bed after a letter from Jace. It stopped the dreams.

' I thought you were at home?'

' _I was but my dad's a fucking douche so I left! He smacked me in the face! Can you believe that? Fucking bastard!' _the drunken boy exclaimed down the phone, so loudly that Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear, falling back against his large pillow. _' So what do ya say? I'll come over, we'll have a hot weekend of kinky sex and I'll drive you to school on Monday, win and win' _

Kurt chuckled. ' Are you always such a horny drunk? Don't answer that, Blaine, go home, or go back to Dalton, it'll take hours for you to stumble over here'

' _But baaaaabyyyyy…' _

' If you behave yourself now, then I will let you fuck me at school on Monday, deal?'

' _Yeah! Yes! Definitely!' _

' Okay, be a good boy now, I'll see you on Monday'

' _Night sexy!' _

' Goodnight Blaine'

Kurt hung up, rolling his eyes and dragging his laptop back towards him, pulling up facebook and typing in the only other Warbler name he remembered, clicking on Jeffrey Starling's profile and sucking in a drag of weed as he wrote.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeffrey S. Starling Kurt Hummel: <strong>Hey, if you or any other Warblers are up, can you go pick up Blaine and take him back to Dalton? He's drunk off his ass and keeps calling me.

**Wes Montgomery** likes this.

**Jeffrey S. Starling: **Sigh, where is he this time?

**Kurt Hummel: **I dunno, some liquor store called Beer, Spirits something something, go get him before he kills himself.

**Wes Montgomery** likes this.

**Wes Montgomery: **Never knew you cared Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel: **Fuck off and just go get him, apparently he had an argument with his dad or something, I don't care, I'm going to bed.

**Nick Duval: **We're on our way!

* * *

><p>' I hate going to get drunk Blaine!' Trent announced, flopping back in his seat and groaning. Thad nodded in agreement from the driver's seat, taking a sharp left along the familiar route to the nearby liquor store. They were all dressed sloppily, in their Dalton issue t-shirts, sweatshirts and sweatpants, leaning back tiredly in their seats. It was half two, and after waking up David, Thad and Trent, the only boys who didn't throw something at them when they tried to wake them up, the six boys had snuck out of the grounds, sneaking over to Thad's house and taking his car from the drive way. This wasn't exactly a first time thing.<p>

' I hate it to, but we did all promise that if any of us ever need help, we'd wake up and do so' Thad sighed, slowing down drastically as they passed a speed camera.

' Yeah, but last time, he decided to try to have a threesome with me and Jeff' Nick pointed out, wrapping his arm tighter around a dozing Jeff. Wes laughed loudly in the quiet car, making the rest of them wince and Jeff jump awake.

' What the hell Wes?' the blonde exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

' Ow!'

' Oh God, just shut up you lot, we're almost there and I want this done as quick as possible so I can go back to bed and finish my really good dream' David snapped from the front. Trent snickered.

' Were you dreaming about Wes's sister again?'

' Hey!'

' In my defence, your sister is gorgeous'

' In my defence, stay the fuck away from my sister!'

' I'd like to fuck your sister'

' Dude!'

' There he is!'

Thad slammed on the brake, sending them all flying forward, skidding to a halt across the road from Blaine, lying flat out on his back on a bench, his arm hanging off the side with a bottle of something clutched in his hand. The boys all piled out of Thad's car, holding back smiles of amusement at the sound of Blaine singing to himself as they crossed the road. He didn't notice them until Wes spoke up.

' S'up curly top, you okay?'

His hazel eyes turned to look at them all, his singing cutting off a smile curling his lips.

' Guys! What are you doing here?' he exclaimed.

' Kurt facebooked us' Jeff explained, helping him when he sat up, swaying unsteadily. ' He sent us to come get you'

' Yeah, so get your ass up and come back to Dalton' David ordered. The tall, dark skinned boy was always in a bad mood when he got woken up in the middle of the night. He was already stalking back to the car when Blaine spoke again.

' Kurt's so great' he mumbled. ' He's not like Jeremiah, he's sweet, he sent you guys and he's really lovely, why didn't he come?' he went to take a swig of the bottle of whiskey in his hand, scowling when Wes snatched it away before it reached his lips.

' Kurt couldn't go, he's gone to bed, and so should you' Trent sighed, tugging on the shorter boy's arm. Blaine resisted.

' No, Kurt said he was two hours away and I don't want to wake him, maybe we should just go to Dalton?'

Wes laughed, taking a swig of the whiskey. ' Well isn't that a grand idea!'

Jeff glared at Wes, sitting down beside Blaine and touching his shoulder, peering at his red, slightly bruised cheek that was only noticeable from close up. ' What happened Blaine? Did someone hit you or did you fall over?'

' _He_ hit me because I'm a disgusting faggy son who's nothing but a disappointment' Blaine snapped, trying to grab back the bottle. ' Who the hell does he think he is? Fucking father, can't even spend ten minutes with his kids without pissing one of them off'

' You're not disgusting, Blaine, he just needs to learn that you're his son and you're not going to change' Nick told him, clapping him on the shoulder. Blaine smiled goofily.

' Thanks dudes'

' That's okay, come on, let's get you back, then we'll text Kurt, tell him you're okay, he's probably worried' the blonde told him, giving the guys a stern look when they all grinned at his lie, pulling Blaine to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist. Blaine seemed to perk up at the sound of Kurt's name, his depression falling away as he broke free from Jeff and jumped forward, spinning on one foot and spreading his arms.

' I've changed my mind! Let's go see Kurt!' he exclaimed. ' I want to sing to Kurt! We haven't sung yet! These competitions are going to be awesome! Can you imagine going to New York! With Kurt! It'd be awesome!' he turned, laughing at the boys all staring at him. ' What? We are going to win this stupid competition thing, and we're going to New York and we're going to show those stuck up adults that we can win! That we're the best!'

' Ha, good luck with that'

The sneering voice broke through the night air harshly, a tall, dark haired boy standing there watching them with smug amusement, backed by many tired looking boys and girls. Trent's nose wrinkled at the sight of them, leaning closer to Wes as the group approached.

' That's Vocal Adrenaline, from Carmel High School' he hissed in his ear.

' Oh great, what are you lot doing here?' Wes snapped, striding over to Blaine's side. He conspicuously took hold of the drunken boy's arm. Blaine had a thing about doing stupid things when he was drunk, and right now he looked like he wanted to punch someone.

' It's three weeks until sectionals, we practice for twenty hours now' the lead boy grinned. ' Of course you wouldn't know that, you haven't been allowed to enter competitions before now, have you Warblers' he sneered, the other teens laughed behind him. ' The only way you're going to win is if you get one of the girls from New Directions to sleep with the judges, and their history, I'm sure they'd be more than willingly'

' What do you mean?' Jeff asked, standing from the bench and walking to Blaine's other side.

' They haven't told you about their former member? Huh, well if you'll excuse us we all have to be at school again in four hours, can't waste time hanging around with the drunken vagabonds. Good luck in reform school. That's the place for your sort, not competitions where you'll just make a mockery of the whole thing. We take the whole thing very seriously, and we've placed first at nationals for five years running so don't think your sort are going to even come close to beating us, this isn't some frat party' the boy sneered, making to walk past them but Blaine stopped the group, looking more sober in his own anger than he had before in his annoyed state.

' We're not going to reform school. And the next time you see us, we'll be holding a trophy on stage in New York, and then we'll kick your asses for good measure' he threatened, hands curling into fists. The boy smirked, nodding.

' Well we'll see you in New York boys'

The Warblers watched the tired looking teens walk away, laughing and giggling, leaving Blaine to turn to his friends, grabbing the bottle back from Wes and taking a long swig, a look of determination in his glazed over eyes, eyeing the Vocal Adrenaline members.

' We are definitely going to win boys, we have to'

* * *

><p>AN Aw, I love drunk Blaine, however I not completely confident with the last bit of this chapter, so let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long, lot of stuff to do at Uni :/

You'll recognise Blaine's family members from my Prince Charming fic, but I will of course be explaining them so you don't need to read it but I would love it if you did and reviewed! ;D

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	6. All About Tonight

**Chapter Six: All About Tonight**

Kurt stood, one foot propped up against the wall, eyes inspecting his nails as he waited for the arrival of the Dalton Academy Warblers, dressed to impress again in his tight clothes and eye make-up. He hadn't bothered going to his last class, his French teacher already adored him because he could speak fluently so there was no point. Instead he decided to wait out the hour, pondering the past events that led him to be standing there in the empty hallway.

He had been relieved when Blaine called him the other night, both times. At least it had taken his mind off Jace and his letter, which now sat crumpled in his desk draw, waiting with all the others to be burnt of perhaps replied to?

Kurt shook his head. No. There would be no replying. He didn't deserve that.

Blaine had this strange ability to be able to delete Jace from his brain for the small amount of time they spent together, much like weed, though that would sometimes swing the other way and make it impossible to stop thinking about him. Blaine distracted him. Blaine was…something…different.

That was why he was stood in the hallway, waiting for Blaine and the other boys because he couldn't dwell on Jace forever. And what was happening between him and Blaine was too difficult to ignore.

He heard them before he saw them. Their laughter and taunting of each other, their teacher's attempts at controlling the boys and their taunts at him as well. Mr. Rowley led the way, barely noticing Kurt's presence as he tried to keep the boys in line. Wes and David led the way, unusual, Kurt thought to himself as he watched their approach, Blaine was usually the one to lead the way, as unofficial leader of the gaggle of teenage boys, but today he was hanging back, walking between Jeff and Nick, a bruise beside his right eye.

How had that happened?

' Ah, as I thought, afternoon Kurt!' Wes called out, grinning when Blaine's head shot round.

' S'up Warblers, how are we all this fine afternoon? Nobody drunk I hope? Blaine?' Kurt teased, kicking himself away from the wall and strutting over to them…to Blaine, whose eyes quickly took in his tight jeans and shirt.

' That depends, high yet?' he retorted. Kurt just laughed, glancing at Mr. Rowley, who was now trying to herd the stopped boys in the choir room, hopelessly. ' Mr. Schue is already in there, feel free to go in. Blaine and I will be right in'

The Warblers all grinned and chuckled, clapping Blaine on the back as they headed towards the choir room, leaving Mr. Rowley to gape like a fish at the two boys eyeing each other like pieces of meat. He took a hesitant step forward.

' Boys, you were late last week, I really think…'

' Beat it Rowley' Blaine snapped, eyes only glancing at the teacher, who shut up quickly, sighing heavily and scurrying away into the choir room. Kurt chuckled, eyes shining when the other boy stalked closer to him. ' Are you?'

'Am I what?'

' High yet?'

Kurt shook his head. ' Nope, not yet, I've got other things to distract me here' he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Blaine was only inches from him now. ' What was that drinking about huh?'

' Nothing important' Blaine shrugged. ' So…we spoke about something very important the other night…what was it about…hm…something about a desk and you bending over?' Kurt put a finger to his chin.

' Hm…I think I recall such a conversation, come on'

Blaine gladly followed Kurt, blatantly staring at his ass in his tight red skinny jeans, until they reached a classroom just a hallway away, which Kurt quickly opened, ushering him inside before snapping shut the door and locking it for good measure, gasping out loud when Blaine's body slammed into his, pressing up flush against the door, lips crashing into his. He moaned as Blaine immediately picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and large hands gripping his thigh and ass, Blaine's tongue slipping in his mouth when he moaned.

Blaine was already half hard after watching Kurt's ass swaying in those jeans and thinking about their future escapades on the bus ride over to McKinley High School, and he groaned as his erection rubbed against Kurt's growing one.

Kurt was the first to pull away, letting his head fall back against the door as Blaine's mouth latched onto his neck and their hips ground together, whimpering as Blaine's hips jerked up into his.

' Oh God…you're enthusiastic today' he gasped. He could feel Blaine grin against his skin, sucking a mark there before pulling his face away, still rolling their hips together, falling into a languid pace.

' It's been too long since I fucked you' he growled. ' Now then, you have a choice, I can suck your cock, then fuck you, or I can just fuck you nice and fast, your choice baby?'

Kurt grinned, pulling his head up to capture his lips in a hard kiss before pulling away and licking the shell of his ear, whispering huskily. ' Well since we don't have long, I think you'd better just fuck me'

Blaine groaned, his knees almost giving out at Kurt's golden voice in his ear, pulling them both away from the door and carrying him over to the teacher's desk, dropping him on top of it and getting to work tugging open his tight jeans, grinning when Kurt began work on his own, that talented tongue swiping across his bottom lip when he pushed down Blaine's jeans and boxers, his hard cock springing free. Blaine's hand faltered on the other boy's zipper as slender fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping him languidly.

' Crap, okay…next time, I don't even care if you're at work, I am coming to your work and fucking you, I don't care who's there to watch' he hissed, finally finishing his task and taking hold of his skinny jeans, tugging them hard so they slipped down Kurt's smooth legs, hard enough to slide Kurt toward the edge of the desk, the brunette giggling madly in his lust-driven state.

' Patience Mr. Anderson' he smirked, giggling harder when Blaine pushed him down on the desktop, kissing him hard again as he pulled out a small tube of lube from his own pocket, coating his fingers and pushing one into Kurt's willing ass, not waiting and pumping the digit in and out quickly before pushing a second inside, swallowing Kurt's moans and whimpers, pulling away when he hissed in pain as Blaine added a third finger.

' You okay?'

' Yeah…' Kurt panted, looking completely wreaked. ' Just…wasn't expecting it…keep going…fuck…you feel so good'

Blaine thrust his fingers in and out quickly, curling them to find his prostrate and not bothering to muffle the loud moan that escaped Kurt's throat, hands gripping the sides of the table, hard enough to make his knuckles go white. It wasn't long before Blaine slid his fingers out, ignoring Kurt's groans of protest and tugging him until he slipped off the desk with an "eep".

' I thought you wanted me to fuck you over a desk?' he growled. This seemed to perk Kurt up, jumping up from where he had been leaning back on the desk and spinning round, bending over in a way that would put a porn star to shame and made Blaine's cock twitch as he stroked some lube over himself, gripping Kurt's bare hips and lining up.

' Fuck…hurry up…' Kurt groaned, feeling the head of Blaine's hard cock push against his entrance, screaming when Blaine thrust hard into him, fully sheathing himself with one movement, his scream melding with Blaine's own loud groan as he, unable to control himself, began to thrust hard into Kurt, leaning over to press a kiss to the back of his neck down to his shoulder, biting down hard when his cock struck Kurt's prostrate, his tight walls clenching around him.

Kurt pressed his cheek to the table, looking up and seeing a French flag hanging on the wall opposite. He almost laughed, moaning instead as Blaine straightened up, adjusting his thrusts so he pummelled his prostrate with every hard drive in.

' Fuck! Harder…so close' he gasped, clutching at the desk again, practically screaming when Blaine's thrusts got quicker and harder, the sound of his hips smacking against Kurt's ass loud in the otherwise quiet room. ' Fuck…so close…yes…Blaine!'

' You like that Kurt? Being bent over a desk…you like my cock thrusting into your hot ass?'

' Yes! Fuck yes!'

' God…fuck…you're so hot…so tight around me…you want it harder Kurt?'

His answer came in the form of a low moan and the tight walls of Kurt's ass clenching around him. His thrusts got harder, faster, hands gripping Kurt's hips hard enough to leave bruises on his milky white skin, one releasing its hold to curl down and grasp Kurt's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Their moans blended together, both of them feeling the hot coil in the centre of their stomachs, getting tighter and tighter until Blaine gave one final thrust, driving hard into Kurt and the coils snapped, both of them coming hard, Blaine's name falling from Kurt's lips in a low moan, barely noticing his name falling from Blaine's as well.

Their gasps filled the room, neither moving for several minutes, trying to catch their breath.

' Wow' Kurt panted, finally releasing his hold on the desk and leaning up on his elbows, giggling when he looked around the room again. Blaine looked up from his head had fallen to Kurt's shoulder.

' What's funny?'

' We're in my French classroom' he giggled, whimpering from loss when Blaine eased himself out of him reluctantly.

' Oh…how is that funny?' he asked, helping Kurt straighten up and turning him in his arms. Kurt shrugged, leaning back on the side of the desk where he hadn't made a mess, grinning at him.

' My teacher loves me coz I speak fluent French, she might not love me quite so much if she knew what we just got up to on her desk' he laughed. Blaine snorted, nodding in agreement before realising what he had said.

' Wait, you speak fluent French?' Kurt nodded, grabbing both their jeans and Blaine's boxers, throwing them to him before sitting on the desk to pull on his own. Blaine watched him shimmy into them, tugging on his own. ' Do you ever wear boxers?'

' Nope, these jeans look better without underwear, do you speak French?'

' No, definitely not, hate French, failing in fact'

Kurt looked aghast. ' You can't hate French! It's a beautiful language!'

Blaine shrugged, grinning and stepping closer, resting his hands on Kurt's hips. ' You want to teach me, I wouldn't mind calling you Mr. Hummel, or sir, once in a while' Kurt smirked.

' Well that does sound very tempting' he glanced at the clock and sighed. ' We have to get to Glee, I have something important to do' he pushed away from the desk, shaking out his legs and wincing slightly at the small amount of sting in his ass. ' God, you sure do leave an impression'

' I try my best' Blaine said smugly, following Kurt out of the classroom after wiping off the desk and collecting his bottle of lube from where he'd dropped it. ' Hey, can you translate something for me if I text it to you later?'

' Sure, but I'm not doing your homework for you, I don't do my own homework' Kurt scoffed, closing the door to the French classroom and walking with Blaine down the hallway, towards the choir room.

' Nah, my brother has this flask and it has something French on it, he won't tell me what it means'

' Oh…' Kurt nodded. Blaine had a brother. It only hit him then how little he really knew about Blaine. They were practically strangers in all honesty, but…Blaine wasn't like the brief bouts of sex that he had with other guys, though he had to admit he hadn't slept with anyone else since he had started his "relationship" with Blaine. ' Man, I need a smoke' he sighed. Blaine chuckled, about to answer when they reached the choir room. Kurt grinned, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside. ' Right I'm here, you know what to do boys!' he suddenly called, making Mr. Schue jump.

Suddenly the room was full of music, a familiar beat and Kurt pushed Blaine towards his seat with the rest of the Warblers, dancing over to the centre of the room, spinning round and beginning to sing.

_' I got a new pair of shoes_

_I got a new attitude, when I walk _

_Cause I'm so over you _

_And it's all about tonight' _

Blaine gaped. Why had he never heard Kurt sing until now? Kurt's hips swayed as he pointed to Santana and Brittany, the two cheerleaders jumping up from the seats to join him.

_' I'm going out with the girls_

_Ready to show all the boys what I got _

_I'm letting go of the hurt' _

Kurt knew Blaine or the Warblers wouldn't understand the reference but most of the New Directions would. He gestured to the other girls, who eagerly joined him and the cheerleaders, hips swaying and dancing around their friend, the guys all cheering at the show.

' _Cause it's all about tonight! _

_Yeah the night is alive _

_You can feel the heartbeat! _

_Let's just go with the flow _

_We've been working all week! _

_Tomorrow doesn't matter when your moving feet' _

Blaine laughed at the small dance move Kurt did, moving his feet fast before stepping forward smoothly, Santana and Brittany moving in unison with him.

' _It's all about tonight! _

_We'll be dancing and singing _

_And climbing up on the tables _

_We'll be rocking this party _

_So tell the DJ don't stop! _

_Grab someone if you're single' _

Kurt grabbed Santana's hand, spinning her in him, the cheerleader grinding against him.

' _Grab someone if you're not' _

Brittany giggled as Kurt did the same to her, kissing his cheek as she danced against him.

' _It's all about tonight! _

_And boy I'm not hanging on _

_Cause I threw all your drama away _

_Had something good but it's gone _

_Yeah it's all about tonight' _

Kurt sang as he danced over to the Warblers, winking at Blaine teasingly before grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him out of his seat, the Warblers cheering as Jeff danced with Kurt, spinning him round and swaying his hips expertly, moving his feet like Kurt.

' _They got the music so loud (**So loud, so loud**) _

_So I won't hear the phone if you call _

_And we're so over now _

_Cause it's all about tonight _

_Yeah the night is alive _

_You can feel the heartbeat _

_Let's just go with the flow _

_We've been working all week _

_Tomorrow doesn't matter _

_When you're moving your feet _

_It's all about tonight!' _

Nick wolf whistled as Jeff nimbly copied Kurt's dancing, doing a spin on his toes gracefully.

' _We'll be dancing and singing _

_And climbing up on the tables' _

The girls dragged over chairs, stepping onto them and swaying their hips, the two boys dancing in the middle.

' _We'll be rocking this party _

_So tell the DJ don't stop _

_Grab someone if you're single _

_Grab someone if you're not' _

Jeff and Kurt span as they lifted Santana and Brittany down, setting them down and pulling them close as the other girls jumped down, kicking the chairs away and spinning around them.

' _It's all about tonight! _

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight **_

_**Tonight, tonight, tonight **_

_**Yeah the night is alive **_

_**You can feel the heartbeat **_

_**Let's just go with the flow **_

_**We've been working all week! **_

_**Tomorrow doesn't matter **_

_**When you're moving your feet**' _

The girls and two boys all sang as they formed a line, doing Kurt's little quick step perfectly.

' _**It's all about tonight **_

_**We'll be dancing and singing **_

_**And climbing up on the tables **_

_**We'll be rocking this party **_

_**So tell the DJ don't stop **_

_**Grab someone if you're single **_

_**Grab someone if you're not **_

_It's all about tonight!' _

Kurt swept into a low bow, looking up and winking at Blaine again.

* * *

><p>' <em>Hey, New Directions! Party at my house, tonight, bring an over night bag and a few changes of clothes! Gonna be messy!' <em>

With David's invitation still ringing in their ears, Kurt drove the girls and their bags towards Westerville, following the directions the Warbler had given him, the boys following in Mike's mother's SUV. It was a school night but they all didn't expect to go home that night, except Rachel who seemed innocently oblivious, all of them making up excuses to their parents as they packed a bag and hurried out to the waiting cars.

Puck and Santana briefly disappeared, picking up some crates of alcohol from an anonymous "friend", and Kurt and Mike grumbled as their passengers started handing round a bottle.

' Come on! You could at least wait until we get there so I can drink as well!' Kurt exclaimed, glaring at Santana as she took a long swig of the peach schnapps. His friend smirked, passing the bottle to Brittany behind her.

' It's strange how you have no qualms over smoking, getting high, having random kinky sex, and generally driving like you're in NASCAR, but no you refuse to drive drunk' she laughed.

' Well that's good! I wouldn't be in this car if Kurt wasn't completely sober!' Rachel exclaimed.

' Damn, if I'd known that I would have downed a bottle of tequila before we left' Kurt drawled, glancing at his friend in the rear view mirror and smiling. ' I'm kidding! My baby is my most prized possession, of course I'm not going to drink while I'm driving her' he explained, stroking the dashboard lovingly. The girls laughed.

' So you love your "baby" more than Blaine huh?' Mercedes teased, taking the bottle from Tina.

Kurt glared at her through the mirror. ' I do not love Blaine'

' Oh come on! You're totally smitten!' Tina giggled.

' I'm not! Our relationship is strictly sexual' he insisted.

Rachel scoffed. ' You sang to him earlier, don't lie and say you didn't, coz you totally did' she pointed out. Sugar nodded enthusiastically, swigging from the bottle and handing it to the loud brunette who hesitantly took it, taking a small mouthful.

' You should be smitten Kurt' Sugar said. ' Blaine is hot with a capital H! Wouldn't you want a relationship with him?' the other girls mumbled their agreement. ' I mean, if he wasn't obviously gay and hung up on you, I would totally be all up on that'

' Yeah me too' Santana agreed.

' Me too! Me too!' Brittany exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. ' We could have a fivesome with you and Blaine, Kurt!'

Kurt smiled at the blonde. ' However tempting that is, I'd rather keep him to myself thank you very much'

' Why? Has he got a huge cock or something?' Mercedes laughed, all of their laughter drifting away at the sight of the smirk that curled Kurt's lips. They all stared at him. ' He has a huge cock doesn't he?'

' Let's just say I'm still feeling it right now, and that was a few hours ago' he laughed.

The car fell silent for a long moment, the radio the only sound drifting through the vehicle, Kurt humming along to the music, waiting for the girls to start speaking again, because he knew it was coming. He knew they were waiting for the boys to disappear before asking. They had all been there and though he refused to openly begin a conversation about…it, he knew they cared.

' So Jace contacted you huh?' Tina finally spoke up and he sighed. He didn't glare at Santana or Brittany, because he knew they hadn't told them. His demeanour always changed whenever Jace wrote to him, even he recognised that. He nodded. ' What did he say?' Kurt didn't answer straight away, biting his bottom lip and concentrating on the road. ' You don't have to tell us if you don't want to'

' No, it's okay…he…told me missed me, and that he hoped I'd write back, that he hadn't meant to hurt me' he sighed.

' And are you?' Rachel asked.

' Am I what?' Kurt asked, sliding out his packet of cigarettes and popping one into his mouth, smiling gratefully when Santana held out her lit lighter, rolling down his window and taking a deep inhale.

' Are you going to write back to him?' Rachel asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the smoke, accepting the bottle of schnapps when Sugar thrust it towards her and taking a huge gulp. Kurt shrugged. ' Kurt you can't!'

' After everything he did to you?' Mercedes gasped.

' Look, just fuck off okay! I don't care what any of you have to say about it! I'm not going to write to him…yet…I don't even know if I will, look can we just forget it for now, I know he was horrible and I know what he did to me, it's not like I'm going to forget something like that am I?' Just…fuck off. We're here' he snapped, pulling out of the road and towards a set of gates, all the occupants gasping at the sight of the clad iron gates and the huge mansion that stood behind it. ' Holy crap! How rich are these guys?'

' I dunno, but I'm seriously considering hooking up with one of them' Santana said, letting out a high whistle.

Before Kurt could press the button, the gates were already opening, swinging inwards and allowing the two cars to drive through, up the long drive towards. There weren't as many cars as they expected to see parked outside on the front turning circle, but from the signs they'd passed on the way there, Dalton was only a mile or two away, perhaps the boys had walked there. As they jumped out, they could already hear thumping music from inside, pounding against the tall bay windows.

The front door opened before they had a chance to knock, Jeff appearing, beer in hand, shirt half unbuttoned and looking extremely happy.

' Hi! Come in!' he exclaimed. ' The New Directions are here!'

You wouldn't consider the teenagers who filled David's huge living room to be some of the worse behaved in the state if you saw them at their most intoxicated. Sure, there was a lot of smoking, Rory even handing out a joint or two, and sharing of stories involving some of their past transgressions. And by the time the party had been in full swing for a few hours, everyone was drunk and or high.

Kurt stumbled over to where Blaine was sat reclining on one of the sofas in the room, and talking with some of the guys, Warblers and New Directions alike. Despite the alcohol in his system, Kurt swung his leg gracefully over the side of the sofa, dropping down close to Blaine, swigging from a new peach schnapps bottle.

' S'up boys!'

' Hey babe, drunk yet?' Blaine grinned.

' Long gone' Kurt laughed. ' What are we discussing?' he asked, looking round at Wes, Thad, Sam, Mike and Cameron. Mike and Sam were distracted, watching Tina and Mercedes dancing with some of the other girls and Jeff, and Wes was pretending not to be eyeing Santana where she saw giggling with Brittany, Artie and Rory.

' We were discussing what tattoo Wes should get on his birthday next month' Cameron explained, slumped in an armchair. ' Any ideas Kurt?'

Kurt looked thoughtful, trying to ignore Blaine's fingers stroking up and down the back of his neck. Was this normal for those not in a relationship? Jace had done this sort of thing, but they had dated.

' Hm…well my tattoo is a set of wings, don't ask why…'

' Hold up, I've never noticed a tattoo on you before' Blaine frowned, allowing his eyes to drag down Kurt's body. Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching for his cigarettes and lighting one, humming happily.

' To be fair, you weren't really looking' he retorted. ' They're on the back of my ankles; I'm still not explaining them. Though since you're Warblers, a bird or something might be fun' he said the last bit to Wes, who quickly looked away from Santana to nod, obviously not hearing his words. Kurt took a drag, looking over at Santana and conspicuously gesturing her over. ' I know a lot of guys of your build who have gotten wrap around tattoos or words, something like that, actually I once fucked a guy who had the initials of everyone he deemed worthy to be called "a great fuck" tattooed on his arm'

' Oh yeah?' Thad laughed. ' Can't imagine that relationship going very well?'

' Oh it wasn't so much a relationship as a fun weekend, last time I saw him he was walking out of a tattoo parlour, with KH on his arm' Kurt winked. ' Rather flattering really' he looked up again as Santana came strutting over, copying him and sliding over the back of the sofa to drop down next to him, crossing her long bare legs. ' Hi babe'

' Hey Porcelain, can I bum a smoke?'

' Sure, also Wes here has been staring at you for about an hour and I think you should get up on that'

Sam and Mike snapped out of their leering to fall about laughing as the cup fell from Wes' hand in his shock. Santana just grinned, accepting the light from Kurt and stealing the bottle in his hands as well. Kurt knew that look, he had been on the end of one of those looks once, a night he refused to recall. Santana wasn't a slut, like some thought, she was an investor. Like himself, she didn't just sleep with anyone.

Soon enough, the night found all of the teenagers sat on the sofas that formed a ring around the coffee table, which was now home to dozens and dozens of bottles, even a cocktail fountain and ash trays with the leftovers of many smoked…substances. As Kurt had predicted, Santana was sat beside Wes, her legs resting on his lap and her hand suspiciously high on his thigh. Even Rachel had loosened up, making out profusely with Finn, that is until David stumbled to his feet and calling for their attention.

' Hey! Drunkards! Listen up!' he yelled, turning down the music with the remote and ignoring the grumbles from the drinking glee club members. ' You may or may not know, but some of us Warblers had a run in with the guys and girls from Vocal Adrenaline the other day…'

' What?' Rachel shrieked, almost falling off Finn's lap. ' What the hell are you doing talking to them? They're horrible and freaks!'

' Yeah we know, so Blaine here…lovely boy that he is…pretty much challenged them, told them that we were going to beat them at Nationals…then kick their ass for good measure' David explained, his explanation met with cheers and applause. Blaine stood and took a bow, collapsing back into his seat and wrapping his arm back around Kurt's waist, his hand disappearing up the boy's shirt. ' Yeah, yeah, Blaine's amazing, now kicking their ass, however fun that sounds, would probably end with us in reform school anyway, but the other part, us beating them, we can do.

So I pose a challenge, for all of us, we are going to win every one of our competitions, we are going to try our best and we are going to show those freaks at Carmel High School that we can beat them, and their twenty hour rehearsal aren't going to stop us! Who's with me?'

' You love giving pep talks don't you?' Nick chuckled.

David scowled. ' Look, are you all in or not?' he demanded.

' Yes!'

' Definitely!'

' Duh'

' Who rehearses for twenty hours a day?'

' Challenge accepted!'

David clapped his hands. ' Shall we drink to that?'

They all agreed quickly, accepting the shots of vodka that the dark skinned boy handed round, raising them high in the air, giggling when half of them dripped some on themselves. David raised his own.

' To winning at Nationals!'

' WINNING AT NATIONALS!'

* * *

><p>Blaine dragged Kurt down the hallway, both of them giggling and stumbling against the walls and knocking picture frames off the wall. Santana and Wes had disappeared an hour ago, probably to one of the guest rooms or a bathroom, and Jeff and Nick were getting it on in David's room, not that anyone was going to tell him that. Sebastian had even resigned to hook up with one of the other Warblers.<p>

' Any reason why that Sebastian guy was glaring at me all night?' Kurt asked as Blaine dragged him into room, which turned out to be some sort of office, pulling him over to the desk. He shrugged, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and lifting him onto the desk, stumbling in his intoxicated state.

' He wants me, I keep turning him down, he can't get over it' he replied gruffly, concentrating on unbuckling Kurt's jeans. Kurt rolled his eyes, slapping his hands away, forcing Blaine to look up at him in his surprise. Kurt frowned, running a hand down the bruised side of his face. Blaine flinched away. ' It's nothing'

' Who hit you?'

' How do you know I was hit?' Blaine retorted, fingers starting to unbutton his own shirt.

' I know when somebody's been smacked across the face, I've seen my unfair share, so who hit you?' Kurt asked again, slipping off his waistcoat. They had gotten pretty hot and heavy on the sofas earlier, much to Finn's distaste, who had finally sent them to "get a room", leaving both of them hard in their jeans. Despite their conversation, they were going to have sex. There was no changing that.

' Who's Jace?'

Kurt's hands faltered, his eyes widening at the name that fell from Blaine's lips. His limbs started to ache. ' What…wha…I…how do you know that name?' he stammered, his tough demeanour wavering. ' You…I…who told you that name?' he demanded angrily.

' Sugar and Brittany mentioned it, they were telling me to be nice to you, apparently Jace was mean…so I'll answer your question if you answer mine…who's Jace?' Blaine asked again, frowning when something flickered in Kurt's blue eyes before being replaced with indifference, his shield, his mask, going up.

' No one, an ex, who hit you?'

' No one, a family member'

Kurt glared at him. ' Okay, you're so not getting this ass tonight, coz you're a jerk' he said, hopping off the table. Blaine whined in protest, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer.

' If I apologise, can I?'

' Nope, however I do need to get off so come here' Kurt snapped, dragging him round the desk, and pushing him into the chair, wheeling it round to face the desk and hopping up on to it. ' Okay, since you're a jerk who brought up my ex, you're going to suck my cock, and if you do a good job then I'll suck yours as well'

Blaine grinned up at him, moving forward in the chair and unbuckling Kurt's belt and undoing his jeans for the second time that day, looking up at him in amusement.

' Demanding aren't we?' he chuckled, slipping Kurt's hard cock out of his jeans and into his mouth.

* * *

><p>AN Ta da! You asked for more smut, so there's some for you! I will be including more smut, a lot more, to make up for the fact that I didn't put in the whole blowjob scene at the end! If you do want me to put it in then review and I will!

We learn a lot more about Jace and Kurt's previous relationship and what happened in the next few chapters, I haven't decided if it'll be in the next one or not yet but it'll definitely be in the next three or four chapters!

Hope you liked it! And there was some form of plot here. It was mostly supposed to be them all agreeing to try their best to beat Vocal Adrenaline, and a prompt for the whole Jace explanation, as well as perhaps the beginning of some form of Klaine? If you do have any ideas or anything you want me to include, or even some song ideas for sectionals, which will also be coming up in the next few chapters, then let me know!

I did intend to make Karofsky a bad character here, but ever since I watched the Valentine's Day episode yesterday – which was AMAZING! Blaine is cute and compact! XD – and ever since I discovered a horrible spoiler for the next episode :``(, I really love him! So my character portrayal of him may change depending on how I feel, but I really do love him at the moment! Not as much as Klaine OBVIOUSLY! NEVER AS MUCH AS KLAINE! KLAINE FOREVER! But I'm all for them being friends in the series!

Also, the tattoo I've given Kurt, I want for me on my ankles, I love the idea, what do you all think?

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X

P.S. I love Rachel's dads! XD X X


	7. I Get Knocked Down

**Chapter Seven: I Get Knocked Down**

_Kurt sighed, gently touching the swelling bruise on his cheek and wincing, glaring at Jace's reflection in the mirror as he picked up his foundation tub and brush. He layered it onto his cheek, his head still spinning painfully._

_' Kurt, I'm so…' _

_Another glare from Kurt silenced the taller boy, who slumped onto the side of the bath, putting his head in his still shaking hands. Kurt layered on the make-up, gradually covering the purpling bruise across his cheekbone. He glanced at the other boy again, frowning when his shoulders started to shake. _

_' You're just sorry that I didn't smack you back' he snapped. _

_Jace's head shot up, his eyes red and wet. ' No! I'm sorry Kurt! I'm so sorry! I just got so mad about that guy…and…and…I would never hurt you like that again…I don't know why I did this time! I'm so, so sorry Kurt'_

_Kurt turned, folding his arms and leaning back against the sink. ' I'm not doing anything with that guy, we're partners in biology and since he actually for some reason likes biology, I've talked him into doing the whole project. I'm not fucking cheating on you Jace!' _

_' I know! I just got so angry!' Jace exclaimed, standing again and reaching out for Kurt, dropping his hand when the smaller boy just glared at it. ' I promise I'll never do it again' _

_Kurt scoffed, turning back to the mirror and picking up the make-up brush again, winced again as he swept the brush across his cheek. _

_'…perfectly flawless face…hate foundation…will take ages to cover…' Kurt muttered angrily under his breath. Jace shook his head. _

_' You're beautiful Kurt' _

_Kurt cursed him under his breath. ' Yeah, 'till you fucking lost your mind' _

_' I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear to you, I love you Kurt' Jace pleaded, touching his shoulder. ' Please…you'll always look beautiful, you're perfect Kurt and I was just afraid that I was going to lose the most perfect boy in the universe to someone…smarter. Please, you have to forgive me, I promise, I will never hit you again…ever again…please Kurt' _

_Kurt sighed, turning to look up at him. _

_' You promise?' _

_' With all my heart Kurt' _

_The smaller boy rolled his eyes, letting Jace engulf him in his arms, holding him tight, whispering promises in his ear. _

_Promises he didn't keep. _

Kurt woke with a start, gasping then wincing at the pain in his head, groaning and dropping back down onto his pillow. Or what he thought was his pillow, it was soft and warm, but it was moving. He lifted his head again, just enough to look up at Blaine, sprawled out beneath him on the couch, both of them covered with a comforter and both dressed only in their boxer shorts.

He shifted slightly and felt a dull ache in his ass, grinning at the reminder of a long night of constant drinking, smoking and sneaking away with Blaine to hook up in the nearest room. He looked round the room, chuckling at the sight of his sprawled out glee club, most in a state of undress, all gathered in the lounge for the end of the night that ended in sloppy dancing and people falling over. The last thing Kurt remembered was Blaine falling over on the couch, Kurt giggling at him before being pulled down on top of him. Then they had made out then passed out, probably followed by everyone else, Rachel, Mike and a few of the Warblers had already passed out before the two boys had.

Kurt sighed, cringing at the dream he'd had and laying his head back on Blaine's chest, not pretending that it was Jace instead, but pretending that maybe this meant more to the other boy than it did right now. He promptly passed out again.

* * *

><p>' You guys party hard, I'm impressed' Thad chuckled, sipping his coffee.<p>

' What do you expect? We're public school kids' Tina laughed, leaning against Mike's shoulder. ' From Lima at that, there's not much else to do, though I must admit that Santana, Brittany, Puck and Kurt are harder party animals than us'

' Yeah we could tell' Cameron mumbled into the sideboard where he was resting his head. Kurt giggled, flipping the pancakes on the stove expertly. After much pleading from his brother and friends, he had agreed to make his famous breakfast pancakes and eggs, not bothering throw on many more clothes, staying just in his boxers and slipping on his waistcoat. His head was pounding but for some reason the smell of cooking food made him feel better.

There was the sound of the kitchen door opening, followed by stumbling and someone cursing, loudly. Kurt looked round, grinning at the sight of Blaine, his sweatpants thrown on with a vest that showed off his muscular arms, his hand clutching the side of the doorframe as he stared at Kurt. Or rather Kurt's ass.

' Morning Blaine, close your mouth, you're drooling' he chuckled, the others filling the kitchen laughing as well at Blaine's dazed look. The Warbler quickly recovered, striding over to the island of the large kitchen and hopping onto a stool, tapping the top of the marble sideboard.

' Coffee please chief'

Kurt didn't turn round. ' Bite me'

' Already did that' Blaine grinned, the others eagerly watching like it was a performance, waiting for either of the boys to snap or say something off. Both boys didn't have a long fuse and neither coped with being made fun of or antagonism. The Warblers were sincerely shocked that Sebastian had lasted this long. They had all noticed the looks he had been sending Kurt.

' Well then, you'll just have to get it yourself, coz I'm not your fucking maid, rich boy' Kurt drawled, piling pancakes onto a huge plate he had discovered in one of David's parents' cupboards. He reached up on his toes to switch on stove fan, Blaine ogling at the strip of milky white skin that was shown when his waistcoat rude.

' Well my dad hasn't fucked you so you're definitely not my maid' Blaine chuckled, grabbing a plate when Mercedes set a pile of them on the island, rolling her eyes when the boys all grabbed them as well. Kurt pulled a face as he brought over the stacks of pancakes.

' Ew, that's not an image I want thank you very much' he cringed, pulling the platter away as the guys all reached for it. ' Ah! One at a time and leave enough for everyone else, you are not fucking animals so don't fucking act like ones' he snapped, setting down the plate and jumping back as the guys all ignored him, grabbing forkfuls and drowning them in maple syrup. He went back to the eggs, quickly dishing them up and doing the same, leaning back against the sideboard and watching as his creation disappeared. He reached for his packet of cigarettes he'd left on the side, tapping out one and his zippo lighter, lighting one up. ' Fucking animals'

' Aren't you eating Kurt?' Rory asked, down from his high and with an empty stomach.

' Nah, I'll eat later' he shrugged, watching them all eat and thinking back to his dream. He hadn't dreamt about Jace for a long time, especially not about that day in particular. That had been a hard day. A day he regretted. He had never really told all of his friends how far back it had gone. Only Puck, Santana and Brittany knew for sure everything that had happened, but that was because they had seen it from the middle to the end. They had watched as Jace got worse and Kurt got more distant. They had watched as Kurt broke and they had watched as Jace took the last few steps to the very end. Then Puck had had to be restrained from punching him.

His jaw hurt at the memory of the dream and he took a long drag of his cigarette, letting out the smoke slowly, starting when Blaine looked up, smiling…not smirking but smiling and Kurt stared for a moment before smiling back, really smiling. And it was in that moment that waking up together meant more to both of them than either though it had before.

' KURT! WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?'

' Shut it Finn!'

It was a Tuesday, and since it was already ten by the time the partiers had all woken and gotten up for breakfast, it was a silent and unanimous agreement that nobody was going to either school that day, and with David's parents not due home for another few weeks, noon found the gaggle of teenagers collapsed on the large square of couches around the coffee table, which was still strewn with bottles and cups, all empty, cigarettes lit, coffee mugs in some hands and others clutching mugs of alcohol as hair of the dog lifelines.

Blaine wasn't sure how it had happened but like magnets, he and Kurt had been drawn together, and again they were sat closely on the couch, Kurt's legs thrown over his lap and both covered with a blanket, Kurt still in his boxers despite his tall brother's protests to put on some clothes.

' _Just put on some sweats Kurt!' _

' _No Finn!' _

' _Why fucking not?' _

' _Coz when you have legs this good, you have a worldwide obligation to show them off! You should thank me!' _

Blaine hadn't disagreed, in fact his hand hadn't moved from where it lay on Kurt's smooth leg beneath the blanket for as long as they had been sitting there, his thumb rubbing back and forth over his soft skin. They all sat in silence for a long time, basking in their own hangovers, some dozing. They all winced when Rachel finally jumped up and clapped her hands loudly. Mercedes just caught Kurt's hand in time before he could grab the nearest shoe to throw at her.

' Right everyone! Since you've all made it clear that we are not going to school today, I think it would be in our best interests to practise and prepare what we will be performing at Sectionals…well what I will be performing at Sectionals' the small brunette announced. ' Now then this will unfortunately be our first appearance at Sectionals so whoever we are competing against will of course try to scare us and throw us off, we can't let them get to us and we have to give them a great show, which means costumes, lights, the works…'

' Hold up…I'm pretty sure the Warblers have to perform in their uniforms' Wes interrupted, Rachel's face falling at this.

' What?'

' Yeah, I think it's like a school rule or something, we "represent the school" and all that jazz' the Asian boy shrugged, yawning deeply, jumping when Santana's hand disappeared under his t-shirt. Rachel huffed, obviously put out, opening her mouth to say something but Kurt beat her to it.

' David! Can you bring me one of your blazers and school pants please?' he asked, speaking over her. The dark skinned Warbler looked at him confused, nodding nonetheless and stumbling out of the room. ' Rachel, I swear I throw my shoe if you don't sit down'

' He'll do it, you know he will Rach' Mercedes warned.

Rachel sat down reluctantly, curling under Finn's arm.

' Who are we competing against anyway?' Sam asked.

' The Hipsters and Aural Intensity' Rachel replied. David snorted as he walked back in, throwing the blazer and pants to Kurt and dropping back into his seat.

' Aural Intensity, if that doesn't sound like porn I don't want does' he laughed.

Kurt hummed, inspecting the clothes closely, pulling at the fabric before suddenly throwing them behind him onto the lounge table. ' Yeah I can totally make a girls' version of this, probably other versions too, shorts or mix the blazers with different colours. It'll work out, just get me a box of uniforms' Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. ' What? I have a wealth of skills'

Blaine chuckled. ' I know' he murmured. Kurt grinned, moving closer as Rachel and Mercedes started debating what songs they should do, Santana throwing her loud two-cents in every now and again, the boys watching with strange expressions on their faces. It was obvious that they weren't completely used to such close interaction with girls yet.

Kurt's hand slipped onto Blaine's thigh and the Warbler raised an eyebrow at him, he just waggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning in closer and flicking the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin behind his ear. Blaine shivered at the feel of Kurt's breath on his neck.

' These guys are annoying' he whispered. ' I can think of better things we could be doing'

' Patience babe looks like we have the whole day' Blaine chuckled quietly, draping his arm over the back of Kurt's shoulder and threading his fingers through his soft brown hair.

_Kurt winced as Jace gripped his hair hard, yanking it painfully as he dragged him towards him, so their faces were only inches apart, his own muscularly chiselled face full of anger._

_' Where the fuck were you? Answer me Kurt!' he bellowed and Kurt flinched, struggling against his grip and crying out when Jace just clutched his wrist harder. ' I'm waiting Kurt, where were you?'_

_' Out with Noah and the girls! I told you!' _

_Jace growled, pushing Kurt away from him, hard enough to make him stumble and trip over his own feet, gasping as he landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up at Jace, his heart pounding as he came striding over to him, crouching down between his legs. _

_' I don't want you staying out that late, how do I know you're not fucking Puckerman huh? The way he's always around you, fucking pisses me off…unless…you're not fucking one of those slutty girl friends of yours are you?' Jace sneered, laughing. ' Are you all confused Kurt? Can't decide between pussy or cock? Want me to help you out babe?' _

_Kurt scrambled to his feet, backing away when Jace straightened up, grinning down at him. _

_' Eager are we babe? Get on the bed' he ordered, frowning when Kurt shook his head. ' Fucking get on the bed Kurt! I'm not joking!' _

_' I'm not having sex with you when you're like this Jace!' Kurt snapped, turning round and heading for the door. He yelped when Jace suddenly grabbed his arm, spinning him round and slamming him into the wall, hard enough for his head to jerk back to smash into the wall. Stars burst in front of his eyes. He felt Jace's mouth close to his ear, his body pressing him into the wall. _

_' You're my boyfriend, and I'll do what I fucking like with you, you little slut, now get on the fucking bed and prove to me that you're not sucking that prick Puckerman's cock every time you're out with him. You're mine and you always will be, now prove it…AH!' _

_Kurt had barely noticed his knee coming up to smash into Jace's crotch, the taller boy instantly letting him go and doubling over on the floor, whimpering in pain. Kurt didn't stay, he was out the door in a flash, his head spinning and his chest pounding as he took off out of the house and down the street. _

Kurt froze. Where had that memory come from?

' You okay?'

He stared at Blaine's soft voice in his ear, looking at him with concern. Kurt was shocked. He hadn't expected to see that in the other boy's eyes. In anyone's eyes but definitely not Blaine's. Blaine didn't care about him.

' Yeah' he finally replied breathlessly, nodding frantically. He suddenly stood up from the couch and Blaine's arms, the blanket falling to the floor. ' I…I just need the bathroom' he muttered before practically dashing from the room, David calling after him not to get puke on the floor.

Kurt reached the bathroom in record time, slamming the door behind him and leaning forward on sink, breathing hard, gripping the porcelain hard enough to make his fist turn white. Why did he keep popping up? He was gone, why couldn't he just disappear as well? Kurt gritted his teeth, still holding onto the sink as he sunk into a crouch on the floor, ducking his head.

' Just go away…go away…leave me alone…just go away…' he snarled with his teeth.

He stayed like that for several long minutes before his phone beeped. He let go of the sink with one hand, pulling it out and looking at the text.

**Hey K, you alright? Britt's worried x – San**

Kurt sighed, shakily typing out a reply.

**Come to the bathroom – Kurt**

The phone fell to the floor with a clatter as he himself dropped onto the floor, ignoring the dull ache in his ass and scooting back until his back hit the wall, pulling his knees up and leaning heavily on them.

He had run to Santana's house that night. It had been the closest. If anyone ever asked, he wouldn't admit it but he had fallen into his friend's arms as soon as he got there, and there he stayed for two days. Jace knew where he lived, but not where Santana lived. Santana had spent the night holding him when he needed it and listening to him rant when he needed that too, calling Puck and Brittany when he started yelling.

_' I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'll never do it again…I love you…'_

Jace had come to him on Monday when he finally managed to find him to apologise and beg for his forgiveness, and Kurt hated himself for taking him back. He was stupid, and this wasn't the first time he felt the need to sit in the bathroom alone.

' Kurt?' Santana's voice came through the wood of the door as she knocked quietly. ' You okay? You're not puking are you? Coz I'm so not coming in if you're puking…I'm gonna get Puck…'

' Just come in San' he called, rolling his eyes. Santana had never been good at coping with puke.

The door opened and he heard Santana come in but he didn't lift his head. He knew what happened next, even without seeing it. Santana stood there in the doorway, watching him for a minute before texting Brittany to come as well and bring vodka, sitting down opposite him on the bathroom floor. Brittany arrived just a few minutes later, Puck in tow, with a vodka bottle in her hand.

' What's up Kurtie?' Brittany asked, cuddling into his side as Santana poured out some vodka into the tumbler glass from the sink and Puck took a seat against the now closed door.

' I had a dream about Jace' he grumbled, going willingly when Brittany took hold of him and directed him so his head was resting on her should. ' About the first time…' They all nodded in understanding. ' I just wasn't expecting it, and then…Blaine put his hand in my hair, and…well the dream and that must have sparked enough flashback or something coz then the memory of that time…when I ran to your house San, came into my head…'

Puck sighed, running his hand over his dishevelled Mohawk as Santana thrust the tumbler of vodka into Kurt's hand, gesturing for him to drink. He shook his head, just staring at the clear liquid solemnly. At one point it would have been Mercedes and Rachel, maybe Tina too, who would be here, consoling him, so much had changed since he had punched Karofsky in the corridor at McKinley. His friends had changed. His heart had hardened.

' Kurtie, just because Jace was a horrible jerk, doesn't mean Blaine is going to be' Brittany said quietly. ' He's nice…and kind…and I don't think he will do what Jace did'

' We thought the same thing about Jace' Kurt said even quieter. ' We all thought he was a genuine guy, and I know you all didn't like him coz I stopped hanging and going out when I was with him…but…I trusted Jace and he did that to me, who's to say Blaine won't do exactly the same thing' he scoffed, taking a gulp of vodka and cringing at its taste.

' Kurt…' Santana began. ' Is that why you're so against us all going to reform school? Are you…are you scared that you'll have to see _him_ again?'

Kurt glared at her. ' I'm not scared of that jerk, I just don't want to have to deal with him again' he snapped. She rolled her eyes, taking a swig from the vodka bottle and passing it to Puck, who had the same look of disbelief on his face. ' I'm not scared!'

' It's okay to be scared Kurtie…' Brittany said timidly.

' I'm not…I just don't want to see him okay, drop it' he told them all, gulping down more vodka.

' Why did you call us all in here then?' Puck asked, dropping the subject for now and crossing his arms behind his head after passing the bottle to Brittany. ' We know you can handle your drink well enough that you don't feel sick, so what is it?' Kurt groaned, setting down his glass and burying his face into his blonde friend's shoulder. He mumbled something into her bare skin. ' No idea what the fuck you just said dude'

Kurt picked his head up just enough to speak clearly. ' I think I might be developing feelings for Blaine'

' Crap'

He looked up at Santana's curse, smirking when she took a huge gulp of the bottle that she snatched from Puck's hand, glaring at him over the end of it. He swallowed, looking at the bottle before holding it up.

' To the fun times that follow'

The four of them laughed, Brittany and Puck holding up imaginary glasses to toast as well. Kurt giggled, pressing a kiss to Brittany's jaw.

' So what now?' she asked, kissing him back.

' For now we see how this whole feelings thing plays out, along with the glee thing and try our best not to end up in the middle of separate reform schools' Santana told them all firmly. ' We can get through this, and you…' she pointed to Kurt with the bottle. ' Don't let Jace get to you, he's gone, he's not getting out, enjoy yourself'

* * *

><p>After Rachel's failed attempt at getting them all practicing singing songs she already had a long list of, the brunette accepted Tina's idea for them all to make a list of songs they all liked and wanted to perform. Kurt had taken his place back beside Blaine, sipping his vodka and like some of the rest of them was getting gradually more and more drunk as the day went by.<p>

' No, no, no, we cannot sing that song!' Rachel exclaimed, shaking her head profusely. ' It is obscene and talks about…what is it? Doing nothing all day and then randomly having sex with some girl! No, the judges would hate it!'

' The Lazy Song is amazing and you are insanely loud! Cameron argued.

' There is a pornographic sound made in the middle of it!'

' We could totally imitate that' Sugar smirked, giggling with Brittany. Rachel glared at them.

' We will not! Finn!' she exclaimed, looking to his behaviour for help. He shrugged.

' I like that song'

' FINN!'

Across the room, Jeff and Nick had managed to find their way over to where Blaine and Kurt had been sitting, and as Rachel argued profusely against the use of the song, Jeff leant over to Kurt.

' Is she always this loud?'

Kurt smirked. ' Unfortunately yes, and no you can't shut her up…well I can but it involves throwing my shoe at her and I just can't be bothered to go get it right now'

Jeff laughed. ' Throwing shoes huh?'

' Yep, worked before, it'll work again'

' So how long have you known Miss-Won't-Shut-Up and the rest of them?' Jeff asked, reaching for his beer. Kurt pulled a face teasingly.

' Longer than I'd like' he joked, winking. ' Nah, since freshman year when I was an angel'

Nick chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. ' An angel?'

' Yep, I was a perfect angel, then I fell from heaven and here I am' Kurt grinned, taking a large gulp of vodka as the Warblers laughed. Blaine blew a tune over the top of his beer bottle.

' So how long have you been friends with those three then? The blonde, the Latina and the Mohawk' he asked, eyeing Puck across the room as he put in his own opinion of song. ' They hang around you a lot I've noticed' Nick laughed again.

' Yeah, Blaine's jealous of you and the tall guy'

' Am not! Fuck off Duval!'

' Yeah, we all believe you Anderson'

Jeff rolled his eyes, winking at Kurt, leaning in closer as the other two boys continued to tease each other. ' They're always like this, they like to argue…tell you the truth it should be a sport at Dalton, the amount of weird arguments the other guys get into'

Kurt chuckled. ' You are an odd lot of guys, interesting though…my dad thought about sending me there after…after something happened, thought it would be good for me' he shrugged, finishing his vodka and swaying slightly as he leant forward to place the glass back on the table. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

' Dalton would have been fun with you'

' Thank you, unfortunately my stupid older brother decided to inform my father that I was sexually active and did he really want his little boy thrown into a school full of boys, so the idea was dropped' Kurt sighed. Jeff laughed.

' Aw that's too bad, so which one is your brother again?' Kurt pointed over to Finn, who was trying to control Rachel as she yelled at Mercedes about something. ' What? The boyfriend of the diva munchkin?'

Kurt grinned. ' Yeah that's him, Beanpole or Finn as most people call him'

' Doesn't look much like you'

' I should hope not, he's my step-brother, my dad married his mum last year'

' Oh that's cool, so he's pretty protective huh? From what we saw on the first day we all met?' the blonde asked, laughing when Finn finally just decided to clap his hand across his girlfriend's mouth, her yelling turning into muffled shrieks.

' Yeah, he thinks that since he's three months older than me that he's the big brother…is she still talking even with his hand over her mouth?'

' Fuck, she doesn't know when to stop, does she?'

' Never'

' I think it might be time to throw a shoe at her, here you can borrow mine'

* * *

><p>' <em>So he's gone? For good?' <em>

' _Yep, they sent him away' _

' _Are you alright about that Kurt?' _

_Kurt looked down at his wrist, still in plaster and smiled, feeling the bandages over his cheek pull against his skin. He nodded. ' I'm great about that' _

' Kurt?'

Kurt started. He hadn't realised he'd zoned out again. He didn't even know what had prompted it this time. Blaine looked down at him in confusion, fingers still nimbly undoing Kurt's waistcoat buttons. Kurt smiled up at him, another genuine smile that Blaine returned.

' Where did you go?' the Warbler asked, ducking his head again to kiss down his pale neck. Kurt moaned in pleasure.

' Nowhere'

' Okay, did you want to stop?' Blaine mumbled into his skin, still rolling his hips against Kurt's despite his words. Kurt shook his head, suddenly flipping them over and straddling his hips. He pressed his hands into Blaine's shoulders, grinning down at him.

' After all the trouble it took to get away from that lot, definitely not' he said huskily, grinding his hips down onto Blaine's, leaning down to nip at his bottom lip. ' Now then, where were we?'

Blaine growled, throwing Kurt off of him and pinning him against the mattress, reaching down to push both their boxers down as he captured Kurt's lips in a smouldering kiss, the slender boy whimpering under him. Blaine threw their boxers across the room, pushing their hips together, both of them groaning into the kiss as their erections slid against each other.

They had to be quick. The guys had ordered a pizza and Rachel had insisted that they discuss dance chorography while they were eating. They were sure Nick and Jeff had taken the same initiative, taking advantage of the lapse in the small brunette speaking to catch a few moments alone.

Kurt was still open from the night before and he moaned low in his throat as Blaine slipped two fingers into him straight away, the digits slick only with saliva, scissoring them and covering Kurt's open mouth with his own, swallowing his moans. He slipped a third finger in, pumping them in and out hard, curling them to brush Kurt's prostrate.

' Fuck…' Kurt cursed, pulling away from the kiss to look him hard in the eye. ' I thought we were in a hurry'

Blaine grinned, pulling out his fingers and stroking the leftover saliva over his hard cock, before grabbing him by the hips and thrusting into him. Kurt threw his head back against the pillow, arching his back as Blaine pulled out and thrust hard back into him again. Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

' Crap…you feel so good…' Blaine moaned, burying his face in Kurt's neck and inhaling deeply, taking in a fragrant, slightly musky smell that he recognised only as Kurt. His hips kept moving, slower now but just as hard with every drive in, thrusting into him, one hand still grasping his hip, the other slipping up to his waist, stroking across the soft, perfect skin there.

' Oh God…faster…Blaine' Kurt mumbled incoherently, sliding a hand into his hair, keeping Blaine's face there as he started kissing and sucking at his neck, moaning as Blaine picked up the pace, sliding his hand across his soft stomach to curl his fingers around Kurt's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Kurt whined in pleasure.

Blaine lifted his head, dislodging Kurt's hand, looking down at him as he leant his elbows on either side of the other boy's head. Kurt's eyes were screwed up in his ecstasy, his lips parted as he gasped and moaned, the expanse of his creamy white neck stretched as he threw his head back again. They hadn't had sex like this yet, facing each other. He had never noticed how beautiful Kurt looked when in the peak of pleasure. Kurt gasped as Blaine thrust hard in, crushing their lips together in the same moment.

Kurt moaned into his mouth, Blaine thrusting harder and faster, and his hand stroking up and down Kurt's hard, leaking cock.

' Ah, so close' he murmured against Blaine's lips, nipping softly at his bottom lip.

Blaine groaned. ' Me too'

Gripping Kurt's thigh, Blaine thrust hard into him once more, twisting his wrist around his cock, swallowing Kurt's screaming moan as he came hard, coming over Blaine's hand and stomach. Blaine groaned as Kurt clenched around him, thrusting twice more into him before coming just as hard, burying his face back into his neck as he rode out both their orgasms.

' Oh crap…' Blaine gasped. ' Every time we have sex, I think to myself "best ever"…how is it you always seem to be able to top it?'

Kurt giggled, carding his fingers through Blaine's loose curls. ' I'm just that good'

' Oh baby, you're very good' Blaine grinned, pressing quick kisses to the side of his neck before rolling off of him, onto his side beside the other boy. He stared at Kurt, absent-mindedly dropping his arm from Kurt's stomach, wiping it off on the sheets before letting it fall to the bed between them, starting when it landed on Kurt's.

Kurt looked round at him, glancing down at their hands, their fingers linking together like they were magnetically connected. His eyes widened, looking up at Blaine again, his cheeks pink and his hand turning to their fingers entangled and their palms pressed flat against each other. Blaine just stared at him, their faces only inches apart where they laid, still naked, on the bed of David's parents' guest room.

' Blaine…' he whispered as they both moved in, Blaine leaning up to hover over him, their lips inches apart.

' BLAINE! KURT! NICK! JEFF! PIZZA'S HERE! STOP FUCKING AND COME EAT!'

They froze, their eyes that had drifted shut snapping open to stare at each other. Blaine gulped and Kurt gnawed on his bottom lip, wetting it with his darting tongue. Neither of them moved, though they could hear movement from the other end of the hall as Jeff and Nick headed downstairs, and the laughter of their friends below them.

' We should…' Kurt began, trailing off. Blaine nodded, rolling away from him.

' Yeah, I'm hungry' he muttered, pulling on his sweatpants and vest. He looked back at Kurt, slowly sitting up on the bed, blinking in confusion. ' You okay?'

' Yeah…' Kurt whispered, before clearing his throat, shaking his head. ' Yeah, I'm good, a little light headed, let's get some pizza…'

* * *

><p>AN A lot happens here, mostly the start of a new kind of relationship for our favourite couple, and some background into who the hell Jace is! Big things coming up! Let's just say Burt might change his mind about his baby boy's education. :P

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD X X


	8. It Started With A

**Chapter Eight: It Started With A…**

' You're not the type I can see designing clothes Kurt'

Kurt glanced up from the navy and red material, glaring daggers at Thad as he plunged the silver needle into it. The Warbler chuckled, looking back down at the sheet, trying to memorise the lyrics. Kurt, himself, had already memorised the words of the three songs they had prepared for Sectionals, just two days away. Beside him, Jeff chuckled nervously, his long fingers fumbling on the needle and fabric.

' Why am I helping again?' the blonde muttered, mostly to himself. ' I suck at this'

Kurt smiled slightly, putting down his own work. They all sat in the McKinley choir room, well…the boys were, he had banished the girls to try on the finished uniforms so he could do the last minute tailoring, the boys all mostly sitting quietly to learn their words and places, Mike taking up most of the space in the middle of the room, perfecting the choreography. Kurt took the fabric from the Warbler, cringing at the small pinprick marks all over the blonde's fingertips.

' Your fingers will get used to it, some fashion designers take drastic moves and burn their fingers but I don't expect you to do that Blondie' he told him, laughing at Jeff's shocked face.

' Do you make a lot of clothes then?' Jeff asked, eyeing the other boy's perfectly unmarked fingers as he expertly threaded the navy thread back into the needle's eye.

' Yep, most of what I wear I make myself, usually when I'm high but I've been known to make them when I'm sober' Kurt shrugged, passing the material and needle back, and picking up his own again. ' Plus I live with Finn and he doesn't exactly look after his clothing'

' Who taught you?'

Kurt's head shot up at the Warbler's question, his eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't answer, shaking his head slightly as he looked back down at his work, finishing it off and snapping off the thread with his teeth, jumping up from his seat. Jeff shared a look with Blaine, the curly haired boy watching the scene with interest. He just shrugged, eyeing Kurt as he clicked his fingers at Puck.

' Noah, come here and try this on, now' he ordered, the taller boy rolling his eyes but throwing his song sheets down anyway, loping over to his friend and allowing him to dress him in the blazer. Blaine frowned as Kurt slid his hands down Puck's shoulders, standing close to him, obviously to check the fit, but he still didn't like it. ' There, perfect fit…now when Jeff has finished with those turn ups, you can try the whole thing on'

Blaine jumped as a jab connected with his side, batting Wes' hand away, trying not to laugh when his friend hit a ticklish spot. Wes' eyes danced with amusement.

' Your jealousy is showing Anderson'

' Shut it' he hissed under his breath, glaring at his friend, eyeing the way Kurt moved around his friend, making sure the blazer fit properly. ' I'm not jealous'

Nick scoffed behind him. ' Yeah, that'd probably be more believable if you weren't staring at him every five seconds' Blaine glared at him, mouth opening to say something when the door to the choir room burst open and Brittany came skipping in, the rest of the girls in tow. Every straight guy in the room's jaw dropped.

Kurt had abandoned the Dalton pants in place of short pleated, black skirts, modifying the blazer so they fitted comfortably around the girl's waists and breasts. He had given them strict directions on how to wear them, and the girls now lined up, looking smug in the short skirts and blazers over white shirts, the top buttons unbuttoned and pulled tight enough to show a modest yet impressive amount of cleavage, their legs dressed in black tights to match the bright red heels to match the red piping on the jacket. Artie let out a sharp wolf whistle.

' Damn! Kurt, you are gifted!' Mike exclaimed, grinning at his girlfriend. Kurt nodded, looking just as smug as the girls as he sauntered over to them, walking down their line and making small tweaks, smoothing down pleats and levelling blazers.

' Do we look pretty Kurtie?' Brittany asked, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet as he did up her buttons again. He smiled at her.

' Of course you do, you look gorgeous boo' he gushed, kissing her lightly on the cheek before turning to the boys, hands on hips. ' Well Warblers? You wanted uniforms, are these enough to meet your standards?'

The Warblers all nodded, staring at the girls. Blaine laughed. The guys really didn't get a chance to ogle girls as much as they did on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, returning to Dalton to regale the other male students with boasting stories of their new female "friends". It was becoming well known around their school, and some boys were even asking to join the Warblers, new for the masculine student body.

' I reckon our headmaster will have a heart attack when he sees them but yep, I'd say that's a resounding hell yes from the Warblers' he announced, laughing again when they all nodded dumbly again.

' Ow! Kurt, how the fuck do you not bleed to death doing this? Fucking needle!'

' Blondie! If you get blood on those pants I will smack you so fucking hard!'

* * *

><p>Kurt slid his sewing kit back into his locker, making sure nobody was around to see what it was as he tucked it under his new folded uniform. His fashion ability was one of the small quirks about him that could damage his reputation as "bad-ass" around the school, or would at least get him beaten up for "being a girl".<p>

Mr. Schuester and Mr. Rowley had showed up finally, after leaving them to their costumes to discuss transport to the competition with Principal Figgins, raising eyebrows at the girls' new uniforms and quickly insisting that the judges would prefer more "modest" costumes.

' Actually, if they're guys, they'll prefer those'

Cameron and the rest of the Warblers quickly jumped in to defend the uniforms, insisting that they not be changed. Kurt grinned, the New Directions and Warblers were "closer" since they're unscheduled hangover day, cheerfully planning out what songs they would sing and their choreography. Mike had even received a call from David the other day to discuss dance moves. It was reaching the point where they didn't need their two teachers anymore.

Shutting his locker, Kurt turned on his heel and started back down the corridor towards the auditorium. Rachel was insisting that they all run through their performance once more. The competition was on Saturday, and they only had that day and Friday to perfect their routines, as Rachel kept reminding them, despite Blaine muttering protests. Kurt smiled slightly at the thought of Blaine. The Warbler had been staring at him all day, and ever since he had admitted to Puck and the girls about his growing feelings for the boy, and since he had started noticing the small smiles they had been sharing, something about the boy staring at him made him feel better than he had for a long time.

A yell down the corridor stopped him and his good mood in its tracks.

' Hey fairy!'

Kurt sighed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he used his heel again, spinning on it, a glare already fixed in place. Karofsky was striding down the corridor towards him, fists already clenched and glaring just as hard. He stopped mere inches away from Kurt, so close that he took a step backwards, raising an eyebrow.

' Where were you on Tuesday? Having bum sex with that curly fag?' the larger boy grunted, leering down at him, glaring at him like he was something disgusting. Kurt shrugged.

' Why do you care?'

Something changed in Karofsky's face and he shifted uncomfortably, looking just as angry as before but a little…lost. ' I don't, why would I care about a fag like you, you're disgusting…'

' Watch what you say Karofsky, wouldn't want me to damage that mug of yours again would we?' Kurt threatened, taking another small step away as the football player got closer, his fists still clenched tight at his sides and his jaw hard-set, teeth gritting at the memory of his public humiliation. ' Now then, I have a club to get back to, you see my club doesn't insist that I play a repetitive sport that encourages some of the most homophobic thugs in the school to tackle each other…and you call me a fag' he scoffed, turning once more, almost expecting it when he felt a hand grab his arm.

' Fucking fag!' Karofsky growled and Kurt winced as he was swung around, his back smashing into the lockers and the wind knocking out of him. He didn't have time to catch it again, gritting his teeth when Karofsky grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him away from the lockers and slamming him back into them again. ' Did you just excuse me of being like you?' he demanded.

' Well if the jock strap fits, wear it' Kurt snapped, grabbing one of his huge arms, trying to pull him off of him.

' I'm not a fucking homo!' Karofsky yelled, pulling him away and slamming him back once more, gripping Kurt's shoulders hard…hard enough that he was sure his fingers would leave marks. Kurt tried to keep his cool, yanking at his arm. ' You just walk around here like you fucking own the place, spreading your disease everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't infected Puckerman by now, you fucking him and that posh boy at the same time, are you fag?'

Kurt sneered up at him. ' Let me go Karofsky'

' Or what fairy? You really think you can take on someone like me? A pretty little boy like you think he can beat up a big guy like me?' he growled at him, so close to his face Kurt could feel his breath on his cheek. He cringed before the words sank in.

Did Dave Karofsky just call me pretty?

' Did you…?'

He, in his shock, hadn't felt Karofsky release one of his shoulders, nor had he seen his fist recoil before coming back and slamming into his stomach. That is until he felt the wind knock out of him again and a pain shot through his abdomen and torso. He doubled over, Karofsky finally releasing him, stepping back to watch Kurt grab his knees, gasping for breath.

' HEY!'

Wes strode down the hallway, taking in the scene, Kurt gasping and clutching his stomach, the large football player standing over him, fists still clenched, a strange mixed look of anger, amusement and something the Warbler couldn't place as he hurried over. Karofsky raised an eyebrow at him.

' Piss off posh boy, this don't concern you' he grunted, keeping one eye on Kurt. Wes glared at him, holding himself as tall as possible, reaching the same height as the boy but still vertically double his size.

' I think it does fucking concern me' he snapped. ' I'm certain that Kurt can give as good as he gets but come on! Beating on a kid who's fucking half your size, you gotta be kidding me! I thought the thugs around here at least had a bit of decorum, but obviously I'm wrong!'

Karofsky looked at him blankly. ' Okay I may not know what de-ko-ram means but you better watch what you say before I smash that posh face in' he grunted, squaring up to the uniformed boy. He again glanced at Kurt, still clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath. He had really hit him hard.

' Yeah it's either back the fuck off and get out of here or I call the rest of my club and you see what us rich boys can really do' Wes snarled, not backing down when Karofsky raised his fist, as if about to hit him.

Kurt didn't see what happened next, all he saw and heard was Karofsky grunting angrily before turning and storming away, his footsteps pounding on the lino floor. He groaned, letting himself lean back against the lockers and slide down them until he sat heavily on the same lino floor, sighing just as heavily.

' You okay Kurt?'

' Yeah…just been…a while since I was hit in the stomach, need a minute' he groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. ' You can go back to the auditorium, I'll be right there'

Wes shook his head, though Kurt couldn't see him, dropping down to sit beside the smaller boy, stretching his longer legs out in front of him and crossing his arms behind his head. They sat there in silence for a long moment, whilst Kurt caught most of his breath again, the Warbler turning his head to look at him when he rolled his shoulders, wincing with an audible gasp.

' So when were you last punched in the stomach?'

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. ' What?'

' You said you haven't been hit there for a while…just wondering when you were last hit there' Wes shrugged. ' So I know how long we're gonna be sat here, coz…well I have stuff to do' he grinned.

Kurt laughed cutting off and clutching his stomach, groaning. ' You don't have any stuff do' he scoffed.

' Sure I do! Important stuff! You're avoiding the question'

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair, leaning his head back again and staring up at the ceiling. ' A few months'

' Oh that's not too bad' Wes chuckled. ' Was it Karofsky?'

' Nope, someone else, someone…not important, shut up'

Wes laughed again. ' Fine, sorry, God, you and Blaine are so alike it's scary!'

The smaller boy turned to frown at him. ' What? Why are we alike?'

' You both avoid awkward questions by telling me to shut up, it's amusing' the Warbler shrugged, watching Kurt pull a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, pulling one out and lighting it up, sighing happily like a man drinking a glass of water after trekking through a desert. He raised an eyebrow when Kurt offered him the packet. ' What about the smoke detectors?'

' They've been broken for years, Puck broke them so we could smoke at our lockers' Kurt explaining, smirking when the tall Asian boy accepted one, holding up the lit lighter. ' Is Dalton pretty strict about smoking?'

Wes shrugged. ' Kind of, some smoke detectors have been broken as well, by guys who want to smoke between classes but we Warblers usually just go to our choir room and get Andrew to dismantle the alarm in there' Kurt nodded and the two fell into silence for another long moment. He was gradually feeling better, though he was sure the cigarette wasn't helping quite as much as just sitting still on the ground was. ' Jeff says that you could have joined Dalton last year?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. ' Blondie blabbed huh? Yep, my dad was thinking of sending me there but Finn convinced him not to, apparently he was worried about his sexually active "baby" brother having too much fun'

' Huh…that sucks, with you at Dalton, Blaine might be a little less grumpy'

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, flicking away his cigarette and flicking his lighter nervously. ' Why would he be less grumpy if I was there?'

' Just a theory, Blaine's always in a better mood on the days he gets to come here and see you, the guys and I make fun of him for it but it is true that his attitude changes when he's here. At Dalton he's a lot more…distant, he doesn't like Dalton you see, coz he sees it as the only place he can go. He feels trapped but when he sees you…I dunno, he seems happier' Wes explained with a shrug, flicking out his own cigarette and hopping to his feet, holding out a hand for the smaller boy. ' Come on, we'd better get back otherwise Rachel will have an aneurysm or something'

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt was in a bad mood. Bruises littered his back and shoulders where Karofsky had slammed him against the lockers repeatedly, and his stomach still ached from the punch. It was true, that he hadn't been punched in the stomach for a long time. Back then it had hurt more because of the person who had thrown the punch. Now, he was tougher than before, he was sure of it, but it had still hurt like a bitch. Everyone else seemed to notice his good mood, staying well clear of angering him anymore than he already was and coming to the silent conclusion that asking him what was wrong was a very bad idea. The question had risen in the past and it hadn't ended well.<p>

Everyone except Rachel, momentarily insane with excitement and chattering constantly about their upcoming performance, their costumes, their songs, their schedule for the next day, to anybody who would listen, which usually befell Finn, but as soon as Kurt sat down at the lunch table, his ear was being talked off by the small brunette. Twice Puck had had to grab his arm before he smacked the girl, and only once had he stormed off.

Getting some weed off of Rory, Kurt just decided to smoke a small amount before the competition, to get the pain off his back, literally. That had been the reason why he started dabbling in weed anyway, to take the pain away.

He didn't see Karofsky that Thursday, the larger boy seemed to either be avoiding him or wasn't even in school. Kurt hadn't informed Puck of what happened, his friend sure to try to get back at the other football player. Any other time and he would have relished in him and Puck getting the own back on someone who had wronged either of them, but that day…why had Karofsky called him pretty? Sure he had been called pretty boy…and pretty girl…but it had been something about Karofsky saying that, as if he were saying the word for other reason other than to mock. It had shaken him.

Excited? – B

Kurt smirked at his phone, walking down the corridor, towards the locker room. Friday had finally arrived and the New Directions were nervously awaiting the arrival of the Warblers in their mini bus to take them all to the competition.

Definitely, just grabbing something from my gym locker – K

**Hurry, we're almost there – B **

**Keep your pants on, I'm coming – K **

**That reminds me, when we win, we're celebrating right? Coz I brought the lube ;) – B **

Kurt chuckled, feeling warm at the idea of celebration with Blaine as he pushed open the door to the gym locker room, wandering inside as he typed out his response.

Duh, where though? My dad will be home and everyone else is planning on Breadstixs after – K

**We'll find somewhere, we're resourceful like that :P Hurry, we're pulling into the parking lot now – B **

**I'm coming – K **

**You will be ;) – B **

He rolled his eyes this time, storing his phone away and opening his locker, grabbing his eyeliner and shoving it into his pocket. The competition was due to start at seven, and it was already four. Rachel had insisted that they had to practise their harmonies for at least two hours once they got there, a decision that wasn't greatly received.

Kurt shut his locker at the same time as he heard the locker room door open. He glanced over his shoulder, freezing with his hand still on his locker at the sight of Karofsky, staring at him in the closed doorway. Kurt sighed.

' I'm not dealing with you now Karofsky, I have somewhere to be…'

' Kurt…'

' Will you just…' Kurt cut off, eyes widening. Karofsky didn't call him by his name. Never had he ever said his proper name. It was always fag or fairy or Hummel, never Kurt. ' Did you just…'

His question was cut off by his own gasp as a hand grabbed his arm, spinning him round and then suddenly a pair of lips covered his own.

Karofsky's kissing me.

Karofsky's kissing me?

Karofsky's kissing me!

Karofsky's lips moved hard against Kurt's, his hand pressing him back against the locker, one jumping up to grasp his neck as he tried to move away, the other snaking round his waist, pressing their bodies together. Kurt whined angrily, trying to pull away but Karofsky pulled him tighter against him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and groaning when he tasted Kurt. Kurt went still with shock, relieved when Karofsky finally pulled his mouth away, staying inches away from Kurt's face so he could feel his breath grace across his cheek again.

' I thought you were a homo Kurt, thought you were a slut who'll do anyone, fucking show me' he growled, kissing Kurt again and instantly pushing his tongue back into his mouth. Kurt's fist clenched at his side as Karofsky's hand slipped down from his waist, groping at his ass, grinding his hips into Kurt's. He could feel the other boy's erection growing against his thigh, trying to push him away as his large hands curled round to rub at his flaccid cock, his grinding and rubbing getting harder, matching his moving mouth and tongue when Kurt didn't react.

Kurt's fist came down hard on Karofsky's shoulder, hard enough to cause him to jump back in pain, his teeth catching on Kurt's bottom lip just enough that Kurt could taste a small bead of blood on his tongue along with the uncomfortable taste of the larger boy.

They stared at each other, both gasping. Karofsky looked shocked at what he'd done, almost as shocked as Kurt was. The football player opened his mouth to say something when the locker room was suddenly filled with the sound of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, Kurt's phone ringing loudly in his pocket. Kurt didn't answer it, watching as Karofsky ran from the room.

He fell back against the locker and dragged a hand down his face, hastily wiping at his mouth.

' Holy fuck…'

* * *

><p>' Where on Earth have you been Kurt? We have to go!' Mr. Schue exclaimed as Kurt finally clambered up onto the mini bus, quickly throwing away the wet paper towel he had had pressed to his bottom lip before anyone could see it. He frowned at his teacher as he passed, moving towards the back; the only seat left resting between Brittany and Blaine, the latter grinning at him.<p>

' Hey, I called you' Santana exclaimed from Brittany's other side. ' Why'd you ignore it?'

' I was in the bathroom' he lied, throwing himself down into the seat. ' You really want to talk to me when I'm peeing?'

His friend pulled a face, sitting back in her seat. ' Ew, no thank you, where were you? Don't take that long to pee'

' I got held up by Karofsky' he shrugged. Puck looked round from the row in front, frowning.

' What? You good mate?'

' I'm fine…'

' Yes Kurt is fine, we need to start on our harmonies everyone!' Rachel exclaimed from near the front, huffing when she was met with groans and curses. ' For goodness sake! We need to concentrate if we're going to win this!'

Kurt tuned her out, slouching in his seat and starting when Blaine slid his arms around his shoulders, leaning closer so Kurt could feel his breath on his ear. He shivered, it wasn't like Karofsky. Blaine's breath was sweet, pleasant, welcome.

' You okay babe?' he whispered so only Kurt could hear him.

' Yeah, I'm fine' Kurt sighed, resting his head back on Blaine's arm. ' Just fine'

* * *

><p>' …try not to get too nervous, it's natural for you to feel that way. These kids have done this before, but I guarantee they're just as nervous as you all are so just stay calm, drink your waters, think about your cues and your lyrics and everything will be fine. You kids are good, I've seen this performance and its above what I expected so don't worry so much…Brittany, get away from the curtains'<p>

The blonde girl looked round, away from the stage, hurrying back over to where they were all huddled, her face paler than usual and her hands shaking as she grabbed Artie's tightly.

' Those guys are really good' she muttered anxiously.

' It'll be fine' Mr. Schue continued. ' Don't watch them, there's no point letting them get to you. Just look at me, remember your lines and you'll be fine…Flint, you can't smoke in here'

The Warbler grumbled, chucking his cigarettes back into his bag. ' I really need a smoke'

' Me too, I think I'm gonna puke' Kurt agreed, accompanied by other spattering agreements. He had gone for a quick joint with Rory just half an hour ago, momentarily solving his backache, but he still ached for a smoke.

' Nobody is leaving for a cigarette, you know I can't condone you smoking, just drink your water and take deep breaths, you'll be fine' Mr. Schue said sternly, giving both Flint and Kurt a hard look before continuing. ' Now I'm going to head into the audience, you're up soon, good luck kids, break a leg!'

They all watched their teacher leave to return to Mr. Rowley in the audience already, most of them popping gum in their mouths to ward off cigarette temptations. Brittany whined unhappily.

' That's so mean! Why would Mr. Schue want us to break our legs!' she exclaimed. Nobody answered her, watching as Aural Intensity performing their last song.

They all fell silent for a long moment, just watching their competition with worried looks. Tina bit her lip, turning away from the stage and giggling nervously.

' Anyone else want to make a quick exit?'

They all joined with her nervous laughter, shifting anxiously, some even looking around for the nearest door. Rachel cleared her throat; stepping forward into Mr. Schue's exited place. Mercedes sighed as the small brunette started talking again.

' We have to remember what Mr. Schuester told us, just follow my lead and…'

' You don't even have a solo' Mercedes snapped. Rachel frowned.

' Well I'm happy to take a solo if anyone is too nervous?'

They all ignored her like they had Brittany, looking back at the stage just in time to see the other group of girls and boys take their bows and hurry off the stage to applause. They all rushed to smooth down and fix their uniforms as the announcer spoke into the microphone again.

' And that was Aural Intensity! Now for our final performance, a combined glee club from both Dalton Academy for Boys and McKinley High School, I would like to introduce, for their début performance, the New Direction Warblers!'

The teenagers all took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Kurt inhaled deeply, relishing the sensation as the nicotine filled his blood, closing his eyes and sighing happily as he blew out the smoke into the air. Around him, the other smokers did the same, the adrenaline of nerves of being on stage gradually flooding out of them. The performance had gone well…great in fact and they had left the stage to a loud standing ovation, and rather than staying to watch the Hipsters perform with Rachel, Mercedes and their teachers, the rest of the club had fled the building, finding the smoking area and immediately lighting up.<p>

Eye still closed as he took another drag, Kurt started as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

' Whoa, still nervous baby?' Blaine chuckled in his ear, pulling him backwards until Blaine was sat on the low wall, Kurt leaning in his lap. ' You're quiet' he murmured in his ear, arms still wrapped around his slender waist. Kurt shrugged.

' How do you know I'm not always like this?'

Blaine's smile faltered. ' True, but I do enjoy it when you're…louder'

Kurt laughed his time, taking another drag and shifting into a more comfortable position in Blaine's lap, making the other boy hum softly in his throat at the feel of his ass against his cock. Finn gave him a look from where he was stood with Sam and some of the other boys, out of the reach of the smoke, but he just grinned back.

' I must say, I enjoyed your performance Blaine' Kurt purred.

' And I must say the same, you look hot dancing around up there in the same uniform as me, like you're wearing my clothes or something' Blaine smirked, flicking his tongue over the shell of his ear. ' Which I would enjoy seeing by the way'

' I'm sure you would' Kurt laughed.

' We're going to have to make a weekend of it sometime, we can spend the whole weekend in bed and forget about everything else, what do ya say?' Blaine asked, sounding completely serious, mumbling as if he didn't know whether to really say the words that fell from his lips. He felt Kurt stiffen then relax in his arms.

' That sounds rather…couply?'

Blaine shrugged, biting his lip before speaking again. ' Would that be so bad?'

Kurt paused, his cigarette half way to his lips, absorbing Blaine's words and analysing them for sarcasm. He didn't find any, shifting again in his lap so he could look round at him, touching his shoulder to keep himself balanced and staring at the curly-haired boy, his hair coming out its gel already and his cheeks flushed slightly from the mild breeze, smiling inwardly when he felt Blaine's strong arms tighten around him to keep him from falling, rubbing circles on his hip, almost affectionately.

' Blaine…'

' Hey! Time to come in! They're going to read the results soon!'

Rachel's voice interrupted Kurt and he sighed, flicking out his cigarette butt and jumping off of Blaine's lap, giving him a small smile before heading back inside with the rest of their club, leaving Blaine on the wall to sigh heavily as well, shaking his head at Wes when he gave him a curious look.

Soon enough they were all stood back on the stage, on the risers, the Hipsters on their right and Aural Intensity on their left, giving them hard looks and looking completely smug. Kurt was seething. They had had a run in with the group as they walked onto the stage, Santana getting tired of their looks and snapping at them.

' What are you all looking at?'

_One girl wrinkled her nose at the Latina, looking her up and down with something close to disgust. ' Soon to be loser' she sneered. ' You thugs don't deserve to even be here, let alone have a trophy. I bet you even lose to the old people' _

' _Yeah, you're making a mockery of this competition' a boy piped up, both their groups stopping to watch the growing argument. ' Thugs like you should just be locked up, before you burn down your school or something' _

_Jeff scoffed, touching Santana's shoulder. ' I've burnt down a school room before, it's not all it's cracked up to be, and don't fucking call us thugs' _

_The boy glared at him. ' What should we call you? _

' _How about the people who are going to kick your asses if you don't get on the fucking stage and calm the fuck down?' Kurt suddenly snapped, giving the group a cocky look, a look that was hard enough to cause the boy and girl to jump back, giving him a scared look before hurrying onto the stage with the rest of their club. Kurt turned back to his own club, grinning. ' What? Nobody calls me a thug. Come on, let's just get this over with' _

Blaine stood beside him, still smirking, but he looked worried too, and not about the results. He was more worried by what he had blurted out outside. He was so stupid. He was just going to scare Kurt off and then he'd never get to spend that weekend with him. He had turned down Sebastian so much because the other boy wanted a relationship, but here he was, propositioning a beautiful boy that he'd spent most of the last few weeks having sex with. He was such a hypocrite. He was such an idiot. He was such a…

He broke out of his own head as a hand slipped into his, just their fingers winding together. He looked at Kurt in surprise but the other boy didn't look at him, a small smile on his face. Blaine smiled too, turning back to face the front as the head judge got ready to announce the positions.

' And in third place…the Hipsters!'

That was obvious.

' Now for our winner, who will move onto the next round in Detroit, Michigan! And the winner is…'

* * *

><p>AN Dun dun daa! Karofsky kiss with a twist! And it's going to get even twistier…twisted…twisty…let's go with twistier! That's a good word! XD Stay tuned for the result that could either mean the end to the New Direction Warblers! Will Klaine really start to begin!

Next time: Results, Klaine smut and drama! XD

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	9. Break Stuff

**Chapter Nine: Break Stuff **

' I can't believe it'

' This can't be happening'

' I know! How the fuck did that even happen?'

Mr. Schuester looked round at the gaggle of teenagers in front of him and smiling.

' _And the winner is…THE NEW DIRECTION WARBLERS!' _

The ragamuffin teenagers were all stunned, sitting on the coach, waiting for it to start moving, all of them so shocked that they hadn't even started cheering or screaming or even smoking yet. They had walked off the stage happily enough, sharing some quiet hugs and handshakes with their teachers and each other, heading back towards their coach, ignoring the Aural Intensity's members' grumbling's.

' Come on kids! We won! We're going to Sectionals! You all did it!' Mr. Schuester exclaimed, clapping his hands. Mr. Rowley joined in with his applause but none of the kids seemed to notice, still trying to wrap their heads around the results.

' We're so proud of you all' Mr. Rowley announced.

The teens just sat there.

' Okay, let's head out' Mr. Schue said, sitting down.

It was halfway down the highway that Nick suddenly jumped to his feet, into the middle of the aisle, gripping the tops of the seats as the coach moved and swayed. He clapped his hands loudly, making everyone jump and turn to look at him.

' Holy crap! WE WON!'

Mr. Schue smiled as the tension snapped and suddenly the coach was filled with cheers and screams of joy as they teenagers leapt out of the seats, hugging each other and banging their feet on the floor, and hands on the windows. The driver frowned at them in the mirror, but he found he didn't care, and couldn't bring himself to stop the ragamuffins from their celebrations, laughing and singing all the way home.

They had won. And that was one down and two to go. And Mr. Schue was confident. Confident that his kids wouldn't be getting sent to reform schools.

* * *

><p>' Calm the fuck down Finn! I'm just going to get my coat from my locker! I'll be back in a sec!' Kurt yelled over his shoulder as he ran over to the front doors of the school, leaving Finn and Puck waiting by his car. They were all going out to celebrate, and his fake I.D. was in his coat pocket in his locker.<p>

Kurt slowed down as he walked down the corridor. He had managed to put the kiss out of his mind, other things like winning and talks with Blaine about relationships, but walking down the corridor brought it back. He wondered if Karofsky was still around, sometimes the sports teams hung around the school on weekends to pass the time or practise, or sometimes drink by the amount of cans the janitor was usually seen picking up on Monday mornings.

He kind of hoped he wasn't. He didn't want to have to deal with a self-confused teenager who had forced himself on him. Kurt had dealt with confused boys before, one's uncertain of their own sexuality, some even looking to hook up with a "feminine" looking boy like him, a boy they could pretend to be a girl so it wouldn't be so "gay".

He sighed as he opened his locker and pulled out his coat. He hated those types of guys. He was a guy, not a girl, and he really didn't want to hear a guy talking about "banging his tight pussy" when he was trying to get off as well.

Slipping his fake I.D. into his pocket and making to close his locker, he froze at the feeling of someone stood behind him.

' Hummel'

Kurt turned, jaw clenching at the sight of Karofsky stood close behind him. How long had he been there? He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the larger boy approach.

' Go away' he snapped, turning back to his locker and slamming the door shut.

' Have you told anyone?'

Karofsky's voice was firm and morose, as if he was both scared to ask but wanted to sound threatening at the same time, like a child speaking to bigger, older kids. Kurt didn't turn around, studying the front of his locker.

' No, I don't believe in outing people, even if it is you, but I might change my mind if you don't fuck off. The rest of my day has been pretty damn good so far, and I'm not having a confused closer case who think it's okay to force himself on someone ruin that'

Over the slam of his locker, he hadn't heard Karofsky stepping closer, gasping in surprise when he suddenly found his front pressed up against the cold metal, Karofsky's large hands pinning him to them, pushing against his shoulders, his whole body against his own. Kurt froze at the feel of his breath against his ear.

' I though you enjoyed that sort of thing Kurt, being a slut, giving it away to everyone' Karfosky growled angrily.

Kurt pushed against the locker, trying to get leverage, wincing when Karofsky just pushed him harder against them.

' Don't tell anyone, understand?'

Kurt nodded, hearing new footsteps. Please be Puck…heck he'd settle for Finn right now. Karofsky's weight disappeared from his back, and suddenly he was being spun around, smashed back against the locker.

' Hey dude, Whatcha doing with the fairy?' Azimio asked with a cackle of laughter.

' Nothing, taking him down a peg or two' Karofsky grunted, giving his friend a grin that, to Kurt, was obviously forced. Kurt glared at him, clenching his fists at his side to stop his hands from shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from anger or upset.

' Whatever you may think, no way will I be going "down" anywhere around, you filthy mouth-breather' he snarled, slamming his fist back into the locker behind him, before pushing away from it and storming away, taking off running as soon as he rounded a corner.

Now he really needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the common room of his Dalton dorm room, a bottle of beer clasped in his hand and watching Nick and Jeff dancing, music blasting. The Warblers were celebrating. They had won and their enthusiasm had been infectious, passing on to the other boys in the house, all now joining them in their festivities. None of them had even bothered to change out of their uniforms, throwing their blazers somewhere random and ties loosely hanging around their necks.<p>

They had already been at it for a few hours before Blaine got a call, his alcohol induced haze and the music being so loud that he almost missed the buzzing ring tone in his pocket, scrambling to fish it out and glaring at David as he passed him, laughing out loud at the song coming out of the phone.

Cutting off All About Tonight mid tune, Blaine grinned as he held it to his ear.

' Hey blue eyes, miss me already?'

_' You wish, there's only one part of you I miss, handsome'_

Blaine laughed at Kurt's slightly slurred drawl, flipping off Logan when he made kissing noises behind him. ' You wound me baby, you lot having fun there too?'

' _Oh yeah it's great! Rachel won't stop analysing our performance…so much that I have thrown both of my boots at her…' _

' I'm sure you enjoyed that more than you're making out'

_' Yeah well at the time I did, but not now…my feet are cold'_ Blaine laughed again. _' Are you having fun?' _

' It's pretty damn good yeah, any reason to have a party right?'

_' True…is…is that Sebastian guy there?'_

Blaine's eyes darted over to where Sebastian was sat talking to Andrew and John across the room, his eyes constantly turning to look over at him where he lounged on the couch. He had been doing so for over an hour now and Blaine was starting to get uncomfortable.

' Yeah he is'

There a beat of silence apart from the music on the other end of the phone and the sound of Kurt's soft breathing. _' I don't like him' _

' Aw baby, are we jealous?' he teased and heard Kurt huff down the phone. He was silent again for a shorter moment.

' _Blaine?' _

' Yeah babe?'

' _What…what…were you serious…about the weekend thing? Spending a whole weekend in bed together? Did you…were you really serious about that?' _Kurt stammered. Blaine got up, staggering slightly as he moved out of the room, feeling Sebastian's eyes on him as he left and closing the door behind him to stop anyone from following him. He leant against the wall outside, feeling the thump of the music vibrating through the brick. _' Blaine? You still there?' _He only then realised that he hadn't given Kurt an answer, the other, obviously drunk boy, sounding worried.

' Sorry, I was just moving rooms…yeah…I was serious…it'd be fun, we can do it at my house…next weekend if you want?' Blaine couldn't stop the excitement in his voice at the idea.

' _I…and what you said, would it be so bad if we were…if we became a couple, did you mean that?' _

Blaine was silent this time, frowning and biting his bottom lip. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. It would be pretty cool if he and Kurt could be in some form of relationship that wasn't just about sex…they acted almost like a couple by now anyway, Jeff mentioned it enough for it to be noticeable to both of them by now.

' W…why don't we do the weekend thing, and see what we think, you know?'

' _Okay' _Kurt agreed after a moment and Blaine let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. _' Next weekend?' _

' Sounds good to me'

' _Okay…well I'll…I'll let you get on with your party, the girls want me to dance so I'd better go anyway, um…um…can you do me a favour Blaine?' _

' Yeah sure'

' _Can you…could you stay away from Sebastian…please? For me? Otherwise I'll…look if you promise to stay away from him then I'll have a so much better time tonight and I won't keep calling you every hour in my drunken state' _

' So you are jealous blue eyes' he chuckled.

' _No! I just don't want to catch a disease from that rodent faced perv!' _Kurt yelled down the phone. _' I'll see you Monday. Bye' _

Blaine just managed a bye of his own before Kurt hung up the phone, still chuckling to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, swigging his beer as he wandered back into the room and the party.

The rest of the party went by in a blur, Nick and Jeff eventually dragged Blaine up to dance and in a big group of Warblers, they cheered to their success with shot held aloft. Kurt's request was slightly unreasonable and silly; Blaine felt no need to go near Sebastian and his leering eyes. The boy had backed off recently, but Blaine knew he wasn't finished. The way he looked at him showed that. So Blaine willingly went along with the New Direction boy's request, the thoughts of next weekend taking over his thoughts until early in the morning, when he found himself sat on the same couch, the rest of the Warblers sat around him, slouching around the common room, drinks all drank and the rest of the students gone to bed. None of the singers could be bothered to get up to do the same.

' I can't believe we won' Wes sighed happily, flat on his back on the floor, one foot resting up on the coffee table.

' Yeah, I think you've said that like a hundred times already made' David chuckled.

' But I just can't believe it though! We're going to Sectionals! It's gonna be awesome!'

' You've been saying that all night as well' Cameron laughed, his head resting in his brother's lap and his legs up on the arm of the couch. They all laughed at Wes's enthusiasm, all of them excited too about going onto another competition.

Blaine jumped as someone suddenly punched his arm, turning to glare at Thad, who simply grinning at him, chuckling at his own actions and Blaine's shocked look.

' Dude, what's going on with you and Kurt? I noticed you two when pretty cuddly yesterday after we performed' the council member asked, the attention of the other Warblers turning at the question, Wes propping himself up on his elbows to watch Blaine.

' Good question Thad!' Jeff exclaimed. ' You two are so cute together! Why the hell have you done anything about it?'

Blaine shrugged. ' I dunno…it's complicated'

' How is it complicated?' Flint pressed.

' I don't know! Kurt and I have had this conversation, he was the one who came up with us just…our relationship being just about sex, and the sex is…phenomenal, so I'm good' he told them all, smirking smugly, high fiving David when he reached over.

' You are so not good!' Trent cried, throwing a pillow at him. ' You put your arms around'

' He sits on your lap' James added.

' You call him baby and babe and blue eyes!' Jeff yelled, giggling when Nick pulled him back down on his lap.

' He's always watching you too, and don't think we missed that smile you two keep sharing' Wes scoffed, lying back down with a thud.

' What smile?'

' Oh come on! You two have this little smile that you keep sharing, like earlier at the competition and in David's kitchen when Kurt made us all breakfast…'

' Aw that breakfast was amazing!' David groaned ' You should date him just for that!'

Blaine frowned, raising an eyebrow at all of them. ' You all think I should date Kurt?'

' YES!'

Someone suddenly cleared their throat, and Blaine looked over at Sebastian, smoking just out of the circle of Warblers. He looked sternly at Blaine, tapping the cigarette so the ash fell to the floor.

' I thought you didn't want to be in a relationship?'

Blaine shrugged. ' You meet someone and you change your mind'

' Yeah but why go for someone like him, he's so…he looks like a fricking girl, what's the point? You might as well be straight and just fuck a girl' Sebastian sneered, smirking at his insult and the clenching of Blaine's jaw. Half of the Warblers rolled their eyes at the impending argument.

' Kurt is not a girl'

' I didn't say he was, I said he practically is one'

' Well regardless! He is not a girl, trust me!'

Sebastian shook his head, flicking out his cigarette and standing up, smoothing down his blazer. ' Whatever Blaine, all I'm saying is the lady boy has a lot of mileage, I'd hate to see you with some form of sexual disease when you're done with him' he said, walking to the door. ' No fun for me that way' He shut the door behind him and they could hear him whistling his way down the hall. Blaine growled softly, crossing his arms angrily.

' He's just jealous dude, ignore him, ask Kurt out!' Wes exclaimed.

' Look, I'll think about it okay? My family are away next weekend so I've invited Kurt over to mine for the weekend, we're going to see how that goes then take it from there. don't get your hopes up…' he told them all, not noticing when most of his friends looked alarmed and shocked at this revelation.

' Wait, you and Kurt are going to spend a romantic weekend together?' Nick asked. Blaine nodded and shrugged at the same time.

' Sort of, not romantic, we'll probably have sex a lot, sleep in the same bed, drink…pretty much just hang out for the weekend, he'll leave Sunday night or Monday morning, then…well yeah, no big deal'

' Dude, you've got it bad, I bet you're gonna clean your room and put fresh sheets on the bed and everything' Thad teased.

' It would be rude not to!'

the Warblers all laughed and Trent threw another pillow at him, dodging when Blaine chucked it back at his head. Wes sat up with a great deal of groaning, leaning against the coffee table and resting his head on his arm, looking hard at his curly haired friend.

' Look dude, you will know if you want to be in a relationship with Kurt this weekend, if you find yourself lying next to Kurt and watching him sleep, and if you find yourself brushing the hair from his eyes. And if that does happen, don't fight it, just look for Kurt's reaction to it, kay?' the Asian told him, smiling genuinely. The other Warblers nodded in agreement of the wise leader.

Blaine nodded too. ' Okay'

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the weekend in an embarrassed fog. He couldn't believe he'd acted so jealous of the Sebastian guy, and even voiced that to Blaine himself. He had been drunk of course, but by now he never blamed his strange behaviour on alcohol. Alcohol usually just brought out the best in him.<p>

He refused to text or call Blaine that weekend, though he did go through his clothes, looking for the right clothes to bring with him on the weekend. He intended to make it a long weekend, heading to Blaine's house on Friday after glee club and leaving on Sunday evening, maybe even Monday morning if he was feeling particularly horny still. He had already come up with his lie, texting the girls and asking who wanted to be his cover story, smiling when Santana said she'd lie and say he was staying at hers for the weekend. Burt Hummel was used to that excuse and he liked Santana, so it was okay.

Rachel was round for most of the weekend, gushing never endingly about the competition and the results and the future songs she wanted to perform, so Kurt had hidden in his room and snuck out the window to hang out with Puck, Santana and Brittany. He didn't know his brother could put up with the loud girl. Rachel was a friend of his and he did care for her, but she was annoying and everyone knew that they could start arguing at any time.

Finn and Rachel drove with him on Monday morning, Rachel singing loudly along to the radio the whole way. Kurt wasn't scared to go in, he had never been scared of Karofsky or any of his cronies, but he was apprehensive as he walked down the corridor, humming to himself, the crowd of students parting for him. he smiled smugly, Puck pushing away from his own locker to walk beside him.

' Hey Hummel, you look way to happy for a Monday morning, what's up? You finding some unsuspecting twink to fuck over the weekend?'

' Charming, and no unfortunately not, though if you're offering, I'm sure we could find a quiet classroom…' Kurt grinned at him. Puck rolled his eyes.

' I'd actually consider that in the next few days, I seriously haven't had sex in weeks! It's getting me down dude' the taller boy sighed. Kurt laughed. ' Don't laugh! I'm a sex shark Kurt! If I don't get a good fuck enough, I die!'

' You know that's not true right? About sharks dying if they stop swimming?'

' What? It is true!'

' It so isn't! Watch the discovery channel once in a while' Kurt scoffed. ' But seriously, if you ever need me to come over and…oh what's that saying, help a brother out, I'd be happy to suck you off' he laughed, walking backwards and winking at his friend as they parted ways.

' You'll be sorry for that offer Hummel!'

' No I won't!'

the bell rang, and the students around him started disappearing. Kurt paid no mind, heading for his locker and opening it, shoving his bag in and grabbing his chemistry book. He swore as he dropped his physics book, crouching down to pick it up and not hearing the approach of someone behind him. the rest of the hallway was empty now, everyone else in class by that time.

He straightened up, reaching up to replace his physics book, no time to even gasp as he was suddenly grabbed, thrown backwards across the hallway, whoever it was grabbing his arm and dragging him backwards so he slammed into the opposite wall of lockers, his books scattering everywhere and the wind knocking out of him, pain shooting through his stomach as a fist collided with it, hard enough to double him over just like last time. He growled, looking up, expecting to see Karofsky, faltering when he saw Azimio towering over him.

' What the fu…?'

Kurt gasped as Azimio pushed him up, slamming his shoulder back into the lockers and gripping the collar of his shirt. The boy was strong, pushing him up the lockers so he was stood on tiptoe. Kurt saw a flash of silver and let out a cry of pain as knife was pushed against the bare skin just below his collarbone.

' That hurt? Good. Maybe next time you won't try and push your filthy lifestyle on my friend, fucking fag' Azimio snarled, pushing against him, his face inches away from Kurt's and the knife held tight in his hand. Kurt could feel it break his skin and the wet heat start to bead down his chest, into his designer shirt. He cringed, biting his bottom lip against the pain of it.

' I…I don't know what you're talking about' he said through gritted teeth, whimpering as Azimio shifted the knife, slicing more of his skin.

' You fucking molested Karofsky, disgusting homo'

' What? No I didn't…'

' Karofsky told me everything, you think you can just infect everyone with your faggy ways, well you've got another thing coming, so here's what we're gonna do, you're gonna stay away from me, Karofsky and all my friends, coz they're all straight and don't want your disease, got it?'

Kurt nodded, wincing as the movement pulled at the skin around the knife.

' Good, don't you fucking forget, and if you do come near me or my friends, I will fucking kill you' Azimio growled, removing the knife only to hold it against his neck. Kurt whimpered. ' Get it fag?'

he didn't dare nod. ' Yes' he whispered, eyes watering.

Azimio grinned, pulling the knife away and stepping away, laughing as Kurt fell off his tiptoes, knees staggering as he gripped the lockers, gasping hard, a tear falling onto his cheek. The larger boy turned and walked away, towards Karofsky who stood at the end of the hallway, the grin not hiding the guilt.

Kurt didn't move until they were out of sight before pushing away from the locker and sprinting down the corridor, bursting out of the front doors and towards his car, scrambling to unlock it and ripping open the door. He locked the doors behind him and sat for a long moment, just staring up at the school, hands gripping the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He could feel blood on his chest and shirt, and it hurt like hell, but he barely noticed the pain, turning on the engine and pulling his car out of park, tearing out of the car park.

Burt and Carole were at work, so neither of them saw Kurt run into the house, locking the door behind him and racing upstairs, locking that door as well. Only there did he stop again, leaning back against his bedroom door and gasping for breath. He ripped off his shirt, throwing it across the room and walking numbly to his en-suite bathroom, turning to the mirror and gasping.

There was a shallow cut just under his collarbone, bleeding heavily and reaching three and a half inches across his milky white skin, a small cut on his throat, just off from the centre and his Adam's apple. The crimson stood out shockingly against his skin and he hated it. His skin was perfect, he prided himself on that. Now it was ruined. He wet a flannel, trying with trembling hands to wash off the blood, tears coming on hard and fast until suddenly the flannel fell from his hands into the running sink and his knees buckled. He fell to his knees on the floor, covering his face with his hands and letting out a sob.

Fear coursing through his small body.

* * *

><p>AN Aw poor Kurt! Evil Azimio! Guilty Karofsky! And a sexy Klaine weekend on the way!

Stay tuned!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


	10. Supermassive Black Hole

**Chapter Ten: Supermassive Black Hole **

Burt glanced at the shoes in the front hall as he closed the front door. The pair of designer boots hadn't moved from where he had seen them that morning. He hated it when Kurt was in these types of moods. He didn't bother calling up to his son, knowing he was still in his bedroom, where he had been since Monday.

Burt and Carole had both returned home on Monday to find Kurt already shut up in his room, home an hour earlier than usual. Burt had sent his new wife up to see what had happened, but Carole hadn't even gotten through the bedroom door, the door locked and Kurt screaming at her to go away. It was only when Finn returned home and frantically asked if Kurt was okay, that Burt even realised that Kurt hadn't just skipped out on glee club.

It was Wednesday by now, and Kurt still hadn't come out of his room, nor had he eaten anything, the meals Carole continued to leave outside his door for him going cold where they sat on the floor. Burt was worried, but history told him not to force his son to leave his room.

He hung up his coat, looking over his shoulder as the phone started ringing. He sighed as he picked it up, hoping it wasn't the school.

' Hello?'

' _Hi Mr. Hummel! It's Rachel!' _

' Oh hi Rachel…'

' _I was just wondering where Kurt was, because well we're starting glee club and we need to practise, and we can't really do that if Kurt insists on not being here. Can I talk to him please?' _

Burt grunted. ' I doubt he'll even open his door but I'll give it a go, hold up' he said, holding the receiver to his shoulder as he slumped upstairs, sighing at the bowl of now mushy cereal and cold, soggy toast on the tray outside her door. He knocked. ' Kurt? Kurt? I'm home! Rachel's on the phone, open the door and come talk to her'

There was no answer.

' Kurt?' he knocked again. ' Kurt! Answer me!'

There was still no answer and Burt sighed, holding the phone to his ear.

' Sorry Rachel, no answer. Look, did something happen at school with Kurt? Like an argument or something? He hasn't come out of his room or eaten for days, I'm really worried'

' _I really have no idea Mr. Hummel, Finn told me that he drove them to school then just didn't go to his first lesson, nobody saw him leave' _Rachel told him, sounding anxious. _' I hope he's okay. Can you tell him that Blaine is going to text him later…' _

' _What? Since when?' _someone – a boy – yelled in the background.

' _Oh shut up Warbler, you so are!' _Rachel snapped back.

' _Yeah but don't tell his dad that! Plus Kurt hasn't exactly been answering my texts so what's the point?' _

' _To make sure he's okay!' _

' _He's fine! He's probably just tripping out on something' _Puck's voice came from the other end of the line. Burt frowned.

' _Puck! Shut up! I'm sure that's not it Mr. Hummel, he's probably just sick or something, don't worry, but um…can you have him call or text us, or…something, let us know that he's actually coming back?' _

' Yeah, will do Rachel, tell Finn to come straight home and…behave yourselves'

' _Okay! Bye Mr. Hummel' _

Burt hung up, glaring at the door. He knocked again.

' Kurt? Look, can you just let me know if you're alive in there? I'm getting really worri…'

' I'M ALIVE! GO AWAY!'

Burt rolled his eyes, bending to pick up the tray and heading back downstairs to scrape away the ruined breakfast and come up with his next plan of action.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay back down on his bed, yawning, going back to staring across the room at where he had dropped…no thrown, across the room, in the middle of the floor, his designer shirt, the collar still covered in blood…his blood. He hadn't moved it since he threw it there on Monday.<p>

He shivered at the thought of Monday. He had spent an hour scrubbing himself in the shower, getting rid of the blood, glad that he had plasters and dressing in his room, left over from months and months ago, he didn't want to leave his room. He didn't know why, he just couldn't bring himself to go to his door. Like when you're a kid and you think there's a monster under your bed but because of fear and dread, you can't bring yourself to look under it.

He hated this. He hated living with this dread in the pit of his stomach. he had never gotten used to it living there.

_Kurt shivered as he slipped into the car, glancing at Jace as he shut the door and buckled himself in. _

' _Hi sexy, how was practice?' _

' _It was alright, where are we going?' _

' _Actually I thought we could just find a quiet spot and…hang out' Jace said, grinning at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Kurt pulled a face, shaking his head as they pulled out of the car park. _

' _Do you mind if we don't? I'm really sore from practice, Coach made us run laps literally until we couldn't walk anymore, can't we like…I dunno go to a movie or something?' he asked, eyes on the rushing cars and houses as they passed so he didn't notice the frown from his boyfriend. _

' _What? You never turn down a back seat quickie, what's wrong?' _

' _Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired and sore from practice' Kurt shrugged, rolling down the window and pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his bag, lighting one up. Jace stared at him, glancing at the clear road every so often. _

' _You're smoking' _

' _Yeah? So?' _

' _You only ever smoke after sex' _

_Jace's fingers were getting tighter on the steering wheel and Kurt eyed them, blowing a puff of smoke out the window and lifting the cigarette back to his lips with a hand that was starting to shake. The muscle in Jace's jaw was twitching. That was always a bad sign. _

_' I know, but after that practice I'm going to have a smoke, is that okay with you?' he knew he was pushing it but he was really exhausted, but he knew Jace wouldn't let it go. They drove in silence for a few more minutes before Jace pulled into a side road, both of them bouncing along until he finally stopped. Kurt frowned. ' I said I didn't want to'_

_Jace cut the engine, turning in his seat to look at him, leaning on the steering wheel. ' So who was it?' _

' _What?' _

' _Kurt, I'm not stupid, the only time you don't want to have sex is when you're too sore for sex and you only smoke after sex, so who have you been having sex with?' Jace snapped at him. Kurt gulped, flicking his cigarette out of the window and rolling it back up. _

' _I haven't had sex with anyone else Jace, you really have to start trusting me! I wouldn't cheat on you! I would never' _

' _Well excuse me if I don't believe you but you're willing to do anything else, you skip class, you come to school drunk, you speed, why wouldn't you cheat if you do everything else' Jace said, teeth gritted in his growing and growing anger. Kurt rolled his eyes. _

' _You're being stupid…ah!' he gasped as Jace suddenly grabbed his arm, gripping it tight and dragging him closer. ' Jace!' _

' _Tell me who you've been fucking!' Jace shouted in his face. _

' _I haven't cheated!' _

' _I don't believe you!' _

_Kurt's eyes widened as he watched Jace grab the car's cigarette lighter, tugging his hand even closer to him, sliding the metal almost lovingly over his flesh. Kurt struggled, trying to pull his arm away but his boyfriend held fast. _

' _Jace…Jace…what are you doing? Stop it!' he exclaimed, wincing as the lit end of the lighter neared his skin, millimetres away. ' No! Please! I…I'll do it!' Jace froze, raising his eyes to look at him, the heat of the lighter just gracing his skin painfully, like the feeling of holding a really hot plate. ' I'll have sex with you, I'm sorry, I was being stupid, of course I want to have sex with you' _

_Jace's dark eyes lit up. ' Really?' _

' _Yeah…yeah of course, come on…' Kurt gasped, taking back his arm when his boyfriend released him, eyeing his hand as he replaced the cigarette lighter. He let out a shaky breath as he unbuckled his belt and crawled into the back seat, keeping his back turned as he started undressing so Jace wouldn't see the tears flooding his eyes. He bit his lip, holding them back as he felt Jace climb back with him. _

Kurt woke with a jerk, sitting up in his bed and looking around him. It was dark outside now, and he could hear the sounds of Carole cooking dinner downstairs. His stomach ached. He hadn't eaten since Monday morning's breakfast of toast and eggs, he had even resisted jumping into his small dwindling supply of weed to avoid getting the munchies. But now…he supposed he couldn't avoid it anymore.

Sighing, he swung his shaky legs of his bed, sitting on the edge there for a long moment. Why did that appear? He hated when random memories cropped up. He didn't want to think about Jace and what had happened between them in just those few short months when their relationship started to fracture.

Kurt stood, stretching his arms above his head and hearing his shoulder joints pop as he staggered over to his bedroom door, still half asleep and finally unlocking it.

Carole was in the kitchen when he was finally got downstairs and he wandered over, hearing his dad watching some sort of sports game in the living room that he was sure he would have no interest in. his step-mother was humming to herself as she fixed dinner, a permanent smile on her face. He liked Carole, and would happily admit to being overjoyed when his father started dating her and then when they got married and she and Finn moved into their family home.

' Hey, what's for dinner?'

the woman gasped, almost dropping the plate she was holding as she spun round, staring at him from where he stood in the doorway, clad in his sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt, his usually immaculate hair sticking up in all directions. He looked like he had just woken up, which he probably had.

' Kurt! Hi! How are you?' she asked breathlessly. Kurt shrugged.

' I'm okay, what's for dinner?' he asked again.

' Well I've only just started it, but beef stroganoff with salad, your favourite. I found a new recipe for it on the Internet and thought I'd give it a go' Carole explained, turning to add more ingredients into the pan. Kurt smiled behind her back, ever since she had moved in, Carole's plateau of recipes had gone through the roof. ' But if you're really hungry, you can have an apple or something? I just went to the market this morning and this won't be done for a while'

Kurt nodded, even though she couldn't see him, grabbing an apple from the bowl and biting into it, glancing into the living room through the hatch.

' Where's Finn?'

' Still at glee club, he'll be home in an hour' she told him, starting to hum again. Just as Kurt pulled himself up to perch on the counter, a loud bing could be heard from the laundry room. ' Oh! That'll be the clothes! I'm just going to grab Finn's hamper, can you watch the food please?'

Kurt shrugged. ' Yeah sure' he said through a mouth full of fruit, hopping down and taking her place at the stove. Carole hurried upstairs and soon enough Kurt heard heavy familiar footsteps coming towards the kitchen, the T.V. suddenly silent.

' Oh, hey kiddo, didn't expect to see you down yet' Burt grunted as he spotted his dishevelled looking son, sounding both surprised and relieved. Last time Kurt had stayed in his room and refused to come out, he had stayed in there for a whole week, not just three days like this time. ' Helping Carole?'

' Yep' Kurt muttered, watching the content in the pot swirl around with the movement of the spoon and his wrist. Burt sighed, grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping it open. Kurt was sure his father would simply return to the living room, quirking an eyebrow when he just leant against the sideboard next to the stove, sipping his beer and taking in the bags under his son's eyes. ' What dad?'

' You can't keep doing this Kurt, locking yourself away in your room for days and refusing to eat isn't the way to go about anything' Burt told him, biting the inside of his cheek when he watched Kurt's grip tighten around the wooden spoon. ' Would you…would you like to go see Dr. Kim again?'

' No!' Kurt gasped, glaring at him.

Burt frowned. ' You like Dr. Kim'

' Yes but…'

' But nothing, Dr. Kim helped you so much, and I honestly believe that I owe your life to that man. You were in the worse place I've ever seen you after…after that…that bastard hurt you like that, and excuse my language but that's the only word I'm ever going to use to describe him…maybe if you're…backtracking then we need to set up another meeting with the doc?'

Kurt pulled a face, still stirring the dinner. ' Dad, I don't need to…'

' Kurt…why is there blood on this shirt?'

Both father and son turned at Carole's voice, Kurt freezing at the sight of the black designer shirt, the streaks of blood covering the collar. Burt gasped, crossing the kitchen to his wife and grabbing the shirt, inspecting the bloody marks, completely dried on the expensive fabric. Kurt simply stood, still frozen in front of the stove, hand still on the now stationary spoon, watching as his father's eyes lifting to stare at him, fear and shock in his eyes.

Kurt cringed as Burt suddenly launched across the kitchen, backing him into the sideboard and taking hold of the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it down to reveal the two long bandages stuck over what was obviously two cuts. Burt stumbled back.

' Kurt…oh my gosh Kurt…you…oh god you haven't…'

Kurt's mouth dropped open. ' Dad! No! Of course not! I would never!' he exclaimed. ' Dad…I…I have something to tell you…'

* * *

><p>The first sign that Finn knew something was wrong was the sight of his stepfather storming down the corridor of McKinley, followed closely by two uniformed policemen, looking stern whereas Burt just looked furious. The rest of the glee club seemed to notice to, Mr. Schue's words meeting distracted ears.<p>

' Was that your dad?' Mike asked Finn, who nodded. ' With the police?'

' Yeah, that's weird'

' What if something's wrong with Kurt?' Sugar asked, ignoring their teacher when he called for attention.

Finn was on his feet in seconds, Puck, Santana and a confused looking Brittany on his heels as he dashed from the room, the rest of the teens, even the Warblers, following, still ignoring their baffled teachers. It was after school so it was only those in the sports clubs left in the building, but the halls were still loud as they all hurried towards Principal Figgins' office, already hearing Burt's bellowing voice. Even through the double glass doors, they could all hear Kurt and Finn's father as they collected on the stairs outside the office.

' What's going on?' Blaine asked, sitting down behind Brittany and Santana, eyeing the large man. That was Kurt's dad? Step-dad surely.

' Well that's Burt, Kurt and Finn's dad, looks like something's happened' Santana muttered, stiffened at a familiar voice beside all of them. ' Oh crap'

' Shouldn't you all be singing show tunes?' Sue Sylvester sneered at them all, glaring at the boys in their posh blazers. ' Ah, it's those gaybies I ordered, not quite the gays I wanted, not like Porcelain, but you'll have to do' she added, smirking at the looks of surprise and confusion on the Dalton's boys' faces.

' Who the fuck…?'

Mercedes and Tina both clapped a hand over David's mouth before he could get out anymore. Coach Sue chuckled, giving them all one more sneering grin before wandering into the office after Mr. Schuester. David pulled the hands away from his mouth.

' Who the bloody hell was that?'

' Coach Sue, the cheerleading coach' Mercedes explained, pulling a face. Jeff shivered next to her.

' She's scary'

' Man up Starling'

' Don't tell me your balls didn't just tighten at that look!' the blonde Warbler exclaimed, glaring at Flint over his shoulder. Flint just grinned.

' I like a forceful older woman' he said with a wink. Jeff cringed.

' Ew, thanks for that image'

' Hey, I've walked in on you and Nick enough times that I'm allowed to say at least one lewd thing a week'

' Maybe you should learn to knock?'

' I shouldn't have to knock to enter the common room…!'

' Shut it guys! Listen!' Wes hissed, as the adults inside the office started moving into the outer room. The secretary scurried out, hurrying down the hall with a slip of paper in her hands. Taking the chance of his dad being nearer, Finn leapt to his feet, shaking off Rachel and catching the door before it could close.

' Dad! What's going on?' he exclaimed, holding the door open so the rest of them could hear.

' Kurt's been assaulted' was all Burt told him, his face red in his anger as he turned to the police officers. ' Stan, I want him locked up. You know what happened with that other little bastard, and you know how Kurt reacted to that. This is going to set him back! I've even had Dr. Kim on the phone! You've got to do something about this Stan'

' We will Burt, don't worry, Kurt would hate it if he knew you were worrying…your heart' one of the officers said, patting Burt on the arm. ' And if you need any financial help with the doctor or anything, don't hesitate to ask'

there were footsteps down the hallway and they all turned to see the secretary leading a very confused looking Azimio towards the office. He stopped at the sight of the officers, who quickly approached in case he tried to run. Finn and the rest of the New Directions gaped as one of the officers took the boy's arm.

' Are you Azimio Adams?'

' Yeah'

' Azimio Adams, I am arresting you for possession of a dangerous weapon, threatening behaviour and assault with a dangerous weapon on mister Kurt Hummel, you have the right to remain silent…'

the gathered teens stared as Azimio was cuffed by the officers, the large boy looking shocked as they held his arms behind his back, not even resisting them. Burt threw out an arm, shaking his head at Finn when he opened his mouth, all of them silently watching Azimio being led away.

' We'll need to have a word with Kurt, Burt, for his statement, so we'll be in touch'

' Thanks Stan'

' Say hi to Carole for me' the officer said before turning and following his fellow officer and Azimio down the hallway, the rest of the football team gathered at the end of the corridor, watching in shock as their friend was led away in cuffs. Finn turned to his father with wide eyes.

' Burt, what's happened?' he asked.

' Did Azimio hurt Kurt?' Puck exclaimed.

Burt sighed, pulling his cap off to run a hand over his head. ' He threatened to kill Kurt on Monday, held a knife to his throat, cut him pretty bad. Carole's dragged him to the hospital to get them checked out…just in case' he added to reassure the panicked looking kids.

' Oh God Burt, I should have…' Finn began but Burt interrupted him quickly.

' Not your fault kid, nobody's fault, he didn't come out of his room, none of us could have known' he told him with another heavy sigh. He then looked around at the boys in uniform with a stern eye. ' Which one's Blaine?'

Blaine's face paled slightly as Finn gestured to him and the man's eyes turned to him, despite his hard demeanour, he felt like sinking into the floor as Kurt's father's eyes looked him over, taking in his uniform and unruly hair.

' Kurt said he wants you to text him…I don't know who you are or what you are to my son but just do it yeah?'

Blaine nodded silently.

* * *

><p>' The knife went in just enough that I'd be worried about infection, especially since you don't know what's on the knife, and because it was left for so long, though you did well with cleaning it Kurt' the nurse said, finishing up properly bandaging Kurt's collarbone with a constant wide smile on her young face. ' I'm going to give you some anti-inflammatory cream to put on it, and I suggest drinking orange juice or something with a lot of electrolytes, since you lost quite a bit of blood, and you didn't eat or drink anything for days afterwards, so go home and eat something, okay? You're rather skinny Kurt, more slender than, but just keep an eye on that, you too Carole, teenagers can be very conscious about their weight these days, even boys, so watch what you eat, you're at an important age'<p>

Carole nodded, eyeing her stepson closely when he simply stared at the floor. She nudged him.

' Kurt, you understand Betty?'

He sighed, nodding. Betty smiled, patting his knee sympathetically. ' You can change back into your clothes in a bit, and Dr. Kim will be down in a minute'

That got a response from Kurt, looking up alarmed and quickly slipping off the table. Carole knew that look, he was about to bring all his walls up and close off. She reached for his arm but he avoided her.

' Dr. Kim? Who called Dr. Kim? I don't want to talk to Dr. Kim!' he exclaimed.

' Kurt, it's just routine, we don't want you to have another set-back' Carole tried but he was already backing away from her, shaking his head. ' Kurt, please…'

' No! Stop it!'

' Stop what?'

' Stop acting like my parent coz you're not!' he snapped, glaring at Betty, who was watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. ' Get out! Tell Dr. Kim not to come! I don't want to talk to him!'

' Aw, and I've come all this way to see you Kurt'

The three of them turned to the door, the nurse and Carole looking relieved to see the Asian man stood in the doorway, smiling affectionately at Kurt, who just looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. He stood in the fabric gown, staring at Dr. Kim as he entered the room, as always dressed in his smart suit, carrying the familiar black and red bound notebook that he always scribbled in when he spoke to Kurt, it even had Kurt's name printed across the front.

' You don't want to talk to me Kurt? I can go if you want' he said, already turning to leave.

' No!' Kurt gasped, blushing pink when Dr. Kim turned back, still smiling. ' We…we can talk…if you really want…you know, since you came all this way'

' That's very kind of you Kurt, nurse, if you will excuse us?' Betty nodded, scurrying out of the room. ' Kurt, do you want Carole to stay?'

Kurt glanced at Carole, suddenly feeling very guilty for what he had said to her. Carole wasn't his real mother, but she was good enough, the only mother he could clearly remember, and even though he hated that, he loved Carole. He nodded, giving Carole an apologetic look.

' Okay, well it's nice to see you again Carole' Dr. Kim said, pulling over a chair for Carole and a second for himself, gesturing for Kurt to retake his spot on the table, waiting for him to do so. ' So, we seem to have had a new mishap, haven't we Kurt? What's happened?'

' Hasn't the doctor told you that?'

' Yes but I want to hear it from you. What happened?' Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't out Karofsky, and surely saying the reason why this all happened in front of Carole would do just that? Dr. Kim opened his book. ' Remember Kurt, if you don't want anything to leave this room, then it won't, right Carole?'

Carole nodded. ' Of course, I won't even tell Burt if you don't want me too'

Kurt sighed. ' I was putting away my books and the corridor was empty, and then I was suddenly thrown backwards and punched in the stomach. I thought it would be Karofsky…' Dr. Kim nodded, he knew all about Karofsky; he was one of the catalysts behind Kurt's current behaviour. ' But it was his friend, Azimio. He pushed me up against the lockers and held this knife to my throat, told me that I shouldn't push my lifestyle on his friend, and I had no idea what he was talking about, and he pressed the knife in…that's how I got the cuts…then he accused me of molesting Karofsky'

Dr. Kim looked up at this, raising an eyebrow. ' Really?'

' I didn't!' Kurt quickly said.

' Why would he say that?' Kurt stared at the floor, biting his bottom lip. ' Remember this is a safe environment Kurt'

He glanced at Carole nervously. ' Before we left for the competition, Karofsky found me and…and he kissed me'

' Dave Karofsky kissed you?' Dr. Kim asked, sounding surprised. ' That's an interesting turn of events'

' I didn't want him to kiss me, and I tried to push him away but he just pushed his tongue into my mouth and wouldn't let me pull away. Then he…pulled away, said he thought I would enjoy this because I'm a homo and a slut, and kissed me again, and started grinding against me, and then touched me through my jeans' he said this in a quick jumble of words, but when he looked up, Dr. Kim was quickly writing down everything he had said, and Carole was sat there in complete shock. She reached out for his hand and he let her hold it.

' This boy molested you? Oh my goodness Kurt…'

' It doesn't matter, he was right…I am a slut, that's why Blaine's so interested in me' Kurt sighed, lying back on the hospital bed, legs hanging off the end. Dr. Kim shared a worried look with Carole. They were both reminded of just last year, when the whole thing with Jace came to its horrible end and left Kurt with the feeling of absolute worthlessness.

' Who's Blaine, Kurt?'

Kurt blushed red, biting his lip anxiously. ' No one'

' Well he must be someone if you're questioning his intent towards you' Dr. Kim pushed, writing the name Blaine in large letters on the page of his notebook. Kurt sighed.

' He's this guy I met at a party, and then it turned out he was in the glee club that my glee club merged with' he exclaimed, mumbling as if he hoped the doctor wouldn't hear him and let it go, but as always the man heard everything. Kurt was sure he was a bat.

' That must have been a surprise'

' I guess'

' You like this guy?' Kurt shrugged. ' Did you sleep with him?'

Kurt blushed again, not answering but knowing that Carole wouldn't tell his dad. He knew both his parents knew he was active sexually, what with the constant supply of condoms always in the bathroom, just as he knew they knew Finn was as well, though his brother refused to believe that they knew. He nodded.

' Just once?'

It was best to be honest with Dr. Kim; he always seemed to know everything anyway, so there was no point in lying.

' No, we've kind of become…we've been sleeping together a lot without you know commitment' he admitted.

' Right…do you want that commitment Kurt?' Dr. Kim asked. Kurt almost grinned. He was almost certain that he was psychic. He shrugged. ' Does Blaine want commitment?'

' I dunno, he said it wouldn't be so bad if we were a couple but…look what does this have to do with my assault?'

' It doesn't but…Kurt if you've found someone who can look after you and care for you then…maybe Blaine will be good for you' Dr. Kim told him. Carole nodding enthusiastically in agreement. Kurt clenched his fists.

' And what if he's not good for me!' he exclaimed, suddenly sitting up. ' What if he's just like Ja…whoa' he gasped, clutching at his head as it spun. Carole was out of her seat in a flash, catching him before he could topple off the table, Dr. Kim jumping up to help lie him back on the bed, Carole cooing and smoothing his hair back from his forehead as the small teenager whimpered. Dr. Kim touched his shoulder.

' Not everyone is going to be like Jace, Kurt' he said quietly. ' You can't live the rest of your life in fear of the same thing happening again'

* * *

><p><strong>Are you okay? – Blaine<strong>

Kurt stared at his phone. He really hadn't expected Blaine to do as he requested and text him, but gazing down at the black lettering on his Iphone screen, he now wasn't sure what to say. Blaine wouldn't be this worried if they were just fuck buddies, but then again fuck buddies didn't cuddle afterwards either, so they both knew they were past that title by now, but…why did his heart flutter at the thought of Blaine being worried for him.

He had only been home for an hour, and Carole, with Burt's agreement, had insisted Kurt stay on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, refilling his glass with orange juice whenever she saw it empty and pushing biscuits and chips into his hand. His stepmother was now scurrying around the kitchen, fixing dinner and waiting for Finn to get home. Kurt assumed he and the others were discussing him and he didn't like it. He had a certain amount of affection towards the members, mostly Brittany, Santana and Puck – who had already text him – and he and Rachel were either best friends or worse enemies depending on the day, but he still didn't like the idea of them worrying about him. He didn't like the idea of his father worrying about him. Not with his heart.

**I'm fine, I've had worse – Kurt **

Biting his lip, he sent the new text, staring at the T.V. where a rerun of Top Model was playing but not seeing it, snatching his phone back up when it buzzed against his thigh.

**You were threatened with a knife, and you've had worse? – Blaine **

**Unfortunately yes. How was Glee? – Kurt **

**Boring without someone to stare at ;) Though I used the time to plan the murder of that bastard who threatened you – Blaine **

Kurt blushed at the response, taking a deep breath before replying.

**Why would you do that? – Kurt **

There was a long pause before the next text and Kurt panicked that he had overstepped an invisible mark that he hadn't even known was there.

**I don't like knowing that you're hurt – Blaine **

**I'm fine – Kurt **

**I need to see you to confirm that. Are you still coming over this weekend? I'd understand if you weren't – Blaine **

Truthfully, he had forgotten about that weekend and his plans to spend it with Blaine at his house. His dad probably didn't want him going, he'd been keeping an annoyingly watchful eye on him ever since he got home.

**I want to, my dad might not let me, but I'm sure I can persuade him – Kurt **

**Cool! Come round whenever on Friday if you want? – Blaine **

**K. Look forward to it ;) – Kurt **

Kurt tapped the back of his phone, hearing his father murmuring in the kitchen to Carole and knowing that they were talking about him. A year ago that's all they did, discuss him in the other room in hushed voices, it was both disturbing and annoying at the same time.

**When are you coming back? Life's boring without you – Blaine **

Kurt smiled at the text, starting when another came through, this one from Puck.

**Dude, I'm totally rallying the guys into a war with the football team, you in? – The Puckasaurus **

He grinned, quickly typing out two responses as he heard footsteps approaching.

**I don't know, I'll make it up to you this weekend, promise ;) – Kurt **

**Fuck yeah, they want blood, they got it – The Hummer **

Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket, turning on the couch to his father and stepmother as they sat on the love seat opposite him, Burt holding something that looked like a leaflet in his hand. He eyed them, sighing heavily when neither spoke.

' What? Are we playing an impromptu game of charades? Coz you know I suck at that game'

Burt gave him a small, weak chuckle, before glancing at Carole and handing his son the leaflet. Kurt took it, frowning quickly at the picture of the boys in very familiar uniforms on the front, under the heading 'DALTON ACADEMY FOR BOYS, WHERE WE PROVIDE A FIRST CLASS EDUCATION IN A SAFE, COMFORTABLE SETTING'. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, looking up at his guardians. They were nervous about telling him about a school he already knew about? They knew he was familiar with this school, didn't they?

' What's this about?'

' Kurt, we want to send you to Dalton Academy' Burt told him, bracing himself for the explosion.

* * *

><p>AN So there was no smut or delicious bad-boy ness in this chapter, but I have to have a plot somewhere! However, I hope you're all looking forward to reading the weekend chapters and what the team of Puck and Kurt have in store for those jerks at McKinley!

Will Kurt agree to go to Dalton with Blaine and the other Warblers? And how will the weekend go? Prepare for lots of smut! I'm thinking pool, game room, basically everywhere, with maybe an appearance from Jack? Not in the smut - that would be awkward :P and maybe more will be revealed about Jace!

Keep reading and reviewing! Love to all! XD x x


End file.
